A Fall to Grace
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Loki, found on the shores of Asgard weak and unconscious, is placed under the care of an odd healer, Sigyn. A dreamer of worlds she's never touched, she finds him exciting while he's just worried about his family's forgiveness. Eventual Sigyn/Loki
1. Unexpected Revival

Just saw the Thor movie, and this just sort of inspired me. I don't know why Sigyn wasn't in the movie, probably because she didn't do much in the comics, but I think she should have been. As his wife she would certainly have added another layer to his character. But since she wasn't I found myself thinking perhaps they just weren't together yet, and then wondered if they had happened to get together after the events of the movie. Even during the movie I found myself thinking, "Hey, if Thor can be forgiven for being a reckless blockhead trying to prove himself, why can't Loki?" and the idea of Sigyn helping him along the way really helped. So basically this is a story of his not so much redemption, because I don't think he ever turned evil, but how he gained forgiveness... oh, and a nice little goddess who loves him unconditionally along the way.

As I am no means an expert on the comic books, I'll be drawing more from the legends while trying to stay in tune with the movie. Basically, I'm mixing all three, so if you read something that doesn't quite mesh, like for example me rewriting Sigyn history from the comics, you know why. It will have a rather slow start I suppose, but that's just sort of how I operate.

Oh, and I don't own Thor in anyway. Don't own, don't claim to own, don't wanna be sued.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Revival

Sif had never considered herself a vain woman. Proud, yes. She was a fearsome warrior, proving through hard work and determination that she could be just as strong as any man. She was goddess of the harvest, providing fruitful times to the humans and giving them food that they needed to survive. And she knew she was beautiful, able to take off her armor for a dress at times and the look suited her just as well as her sword did.

But she was not vain. She knew that there were stronger than she. She knew she would same day meet her match and die honorably in combat. She knew there were others who were just as beautiful, even more so than she. Let it never be said that Sif, as proud as she was, did not know her limitations.

And yet, to see she had lost Thor to a human woman, it was a strike to her.

Sif had never loved Thor, not in that way. But she did care for him, saw him as a good man despite his attitude at times. He loved his friends and would never intentionally hurt anyone important to him. It was understood they would wed one day, that Sif would support him not only as a fellow warrior, but as a wife. She had not loved him romantically, but enough that she did not mind the idea. Standing by him, however she did it, was an honor.

Jane Foster however, was the one for him apparently. She was the one Thor wanted. A mortal, a human.

She could say the choice over her didn't sting, but it did. She did not understand how a woman he had known for so little time would suddenly matter so much, matter more than she did. She kept her opinions to herself though. She didn't think that way out of love, but an odd sort of jealousy. It was foolish to think she was not still important to Thor, but only as she had always been, a warrior before a woman. The courts whispered about it, but she did her best to ignore it, instead going with Thor everyday to rebuild the bridge to the other realms, wanting to help him in his goal. Out of everything he had gone through these past few days, she would not burden him with her own confusing thoughts.

How often had she seen Thor use his hammer in battle? So many enemies had fallen because of it, but it had been a rare occasion to see it for its other purpose, to build. Yet everyday now, one could see and hear Thor, slamming Mjolnir against metal, helping to construct the new gate from dawn until dusk.

"He's changed so much," the other gods would say. "So hardworking and humble now. Surely, he'll make a wonderful king."

"And perhaps he'll bring that human woman. What an odd Queen she'll be."

Sif sighed, sitting down on a part of the Bifrost gate only halfway finished and watched Thor work. They were the only two left this late in the day, except of course for Heimdall, ever watchful, even as his broken bridge. She wondered if perhaps that was Thor's plan, to bring Jane here, let her live as an Aesir, immortal forever as his bride. Or perhaps he thought of going back to Earth. It would have to be one or the other. Sif could not see them trying to live apart and trying to keep a relationship going.

She was happy for him, that he had found love, someone to change for. He never would have changed for her, and while it hurt to have another woman be more important, she imagined it would be selfish to ask for it any other way. What right did she to his hand in marriage when she had never wanted it, had just never had a reason to object it? What good would it do to make Thor honor a vow made for him when they'd been children when she was just as content to be his companion in arms as his lover? It would give her no joy make him break his promise to Jane for her.

She'd... just gotten used to the idea was all. Maybe... a small part of her had been pleased she was the intended of Thor even if it had not been for love, she'd certainly liked him more than most men

"You seem tired," a deep voice spoke suddenly, causing her to look up and see Heimdall standing over her. "The dinner feast will be started soon and you've been working hard. You should eat."

"I'm not sure I should," Sif said as she looked back over at Thor but the gate guardian just shook his head.

"I will look over him for a while," he assured the goddess. "Do not worry about him, he's just very driven right now."

It was a very light way to phrase it, Sif felt, but she didn't argue. Instead she pushed herself up to stand and with one last look at Thor's back, made her way away from the construction of the new gate and across the bridge.

Things felt so somber now to her, and she had to wonder if she was the only one who felt that way. Everyone spoke so happily of the god of thunder's accomplishments, how he had triumphed and prevented war and beaten all odds. She and the Warriors Three were constantly being honored for going back to get their hero and she was sure she had heard a song or two already being composed for all of them.

No one mourned though.

Except for Thor and his parents, no one seemed to mind Loki gone. No one spoke ill of him, but everyone knew what "against all odds" had meant. The news of the fact he was actually a Frost Giant had spread fast, the younger gods having no idea, and the ones who had been around during the war all nodding their heads as the story of the adoption was spread around the halls.

Sif had never been terribly fond of Loki. He had his tricks, and she had always seen his jealousy towards Thor, ever since they were children, even when others scoffed at it as simple sibling rivalry. But she knew he was a good man as well. He fought by their side. He was sensible and strong, maybe not in the way Thor was, but still strong. Sif respected strength. She also loathed disrespect.

And disrespect was all that Loki was receiving right now.

She hated how they passes judgment on him, instead of trying to understand. Thor had confessed to her Loki had shouted that they were not brothers as they had fought. He had thought it had just been out of anger, had not meant anything real. When he'd learned of Loki's true heritage though, it had torn him apart.

"He was trying to tell me something, and I was too thick to listen or understand. I still haven't been able to change."

Sif had told him he was being too hard on himself, but she'd understood how he felt. None of them had known until it was too late. How horribly alone had Loki must have felt at that time? She tried to wonder why he did not come to them, did not inform them and seek companionship. She remembered however when she had been in his throne room, how she had glared at him in anger, based only on the suspicion he had let Frost Giants into their realm.

No wonder he had not divulged to them. If she had been in the same situation, she didn't think she would have wanted to either.

Reaching the end of the Rainbow Bridge, she sighed and shook her head. She was not in the mood for feasts or crowds. The warrior did not want to hear one more compliment or see one more person who did not miss Loki or one hear one more whisper about how she had lost Thor to a mortal woman.

Sif was not vain, nor a fool. She knew she had limits. These were one of them. She wouldn't be able to bear these feelings one more second if she had to endure that, and she was afraid of what she would do or say if she had to. Instead she turned sharply on her heel and made her way along the shore.

Her hand trailed along the wall of the city as she walked, fresh grass and shrubs meeting sand and water maybe thirty feet or so from the wall. She remembered fondly that Loki had been the reason this wall had been built, one of the many things he had contributed to this realm, though he'd often had a weird way of doing it. She remembered scoffing when he turned himself into a mare to ensure they did not have to give up Freyja and... distracting the builder's horse. She remembered sadly no one had ever thanked him for that, instead feeling he'd only gotten them out of a mess he'd started. It wasn't until this moment she realized just how unfair that really was.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she did not notice the dark figure until she had almost passed it. Her eyes widened as she saw someone lying on the ground, the lower half of his body in the water, and sprawled out on the shore.

Immediately she ran up to him, her boots splashing in the water as she raced towards the body, dropping to her knees by his side and grabbing his shoulder to turn him over and see who it was.

His weight was barely anything to her, and when she had him turned on to his back, she pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned. The unconscious face of none other than Loki met her vision, pale and drenched with sweat. Cautiously she looked around, wondering perhaps if this was some cruel trick, but she saw no one around.

"Loki?" she asked softly, brushing the disarrayed hair out of his face. His skin was burning hot despite the cold sweat and water clinging to him.

He gave a soft groan, but no other answer met her ears. Realizing he really was unconscious, she didn't hesitate to pick him up, hurling his thin body over her shoulders and standing. She thought about going to Thor at first, but decided against it. No, Loki needed healing first. She'd go to the feasting hall, sure Odin would be there. Yes, the Allfather would know what to do. He always did.

It did not take her long to get to the hall, even with the extra weight. It was odd too. She had known that Loki never weighed much, not muscular at all really, but she never would have thought him so light. It was... wrong somehow, as if he weighed too little. He barely was the same as children she'd picked up.

Frowning, she hurried her pace.

"Allfather!" she cried out as she burst into the hall where several of the gods and goddesses were feasting. There had been general chatter and merriment, but it seemed to die the second she entered, the noise stopping all at once at the sight of her, somehow the silence even more defending.

"Allfather," she repeated as she strode up to the man at the table, knowing everyone could see the man on her shoulders was in fact Loki. "It's your son. I found him outside the city. Please, he's hurt."

Odin sat there for a moment before standing, peering at the pair of them oddly before holding out his arms.

"Give him to me," he ordered gently. "Give me my son."

Sif did her best to hand the man over without causing him any discomfort. She watched Odin cradle his son as if he were a mere babe as Frigga rushed over in worry.

"My love..." she breathed.

"He'll be taken to the healing room," Odin said softly before stalking off, his wife following behind him quickly.

Sif watched, wondering if she should follow or go tell Thor, before a voice broke out.

"Why did you bring him back?"

Slowly, she turned and glared at a man standing at the table, looking back at her just as angrily.

"What did you say?" she hissed as she walked over to him.

"I wanted to know why you brought him back here!" the man yelled, being as loud as she was quiet, but people were backing away from Sif's anger much faster than from his.

"He is Odin's son," she replied evenly. "He is one of us."

"You know as well as I do that is not true," he snapped back. "He's nothing more than a Frost Giant bastard, a monster!"

People were already clear when Sif gave a scream and leaped over the table at the god, tackling him to the ground and slamming her fist into his face. All combat training was forgotten, all dignity or grace of her fighting skill was tossed aside as she just continued to hit him as hard and as fast as she could. Hands grabbed her and tried to yank her off, but she refused to be moved. Eventually both Volstagg and Hogun who had to pull her off of the god as she still clawed at them to try to get to the bruised deity as he shakily stood up.

"You crazy fool!" he screamed at her. "How dare you?"

"Loki is our friend!" she screamed. "Say anything against him again and I'll have your head!"

Fandral rushed in front of her, grabbing her fists and tried to still her actions.

"Sif, Sif, calm down," he whispered urgently. "This won't solve anything."

"How dare I?" she yelled instead, not seeming to even hear her friend's words. "How dare you? How dare any of you! You look down on him, hate him! So easy for you who's never known pain of not belonging to pass judgment! Did it ever occur to you your attitudes are what pushed him to what he did? You're more monsters than he'll ever be!"

Volstagg wrapped his large hand around her mouth, cutting off anything more she tried to scream, but her words had still had affect. Everyone was staring at the group as they drug her off, trying to save her from any embarrassment, their faces shocked and appalled. Right now she hated them all more than anything in all of the nine realms.

But most of all, she hated herself, because she had hardly ever given Loki a kind word either, and she was just as much to blame as everyone else.

#-#

Sigyn did not, and had never, thought of herself as being very exciting. Even amongst goddesses, she was hardly what she would consider to be very... well, interesting. She had been raised as any woman of Asgard would, learning how to walk and talk in society in an acceptable manner, how to prepare food and drink for her own family someday, how to give dress and wear make-up in a way that would attract a husband. The very same thing all little girls growing up would learn, nothing different, nothing special. She was nothing special.

Oh sure, she looked pretty, but what goddess didn't? She wasn't even that well known of a deity. The goddess of loyalty and bonds, she never considered herself to have many worshipers, even when the mortals had believed in the Norse gods. There had never been much for her to do or bother with in Asgard, aside from feasting, partying and gossiping with the other females about whatever passed their interest. Who looked good in their new garb at dinner, who was marrying next, what important human was bedding another human. And while those things were nice in their own regards (goddess of loyalty or not, she'd always found the whispering talk of naughty passion exciting), she had felt she needed more in her daily schedule to keep life from getting stale.

Her parents had suggested healing. It was an honest enough occupation in this realm, and important. She had to admit, she had only taken the suggestion seriously out of lack of any other good ideas, but in the years she'd been doing it, she had certainly begun to enjoy it. It was a rather peaceful time, so most of the time the only healing she'd had to do was to mend up a warrior who had been a little too careless in sparring matches, nothing that needed a serious amount of attention. She'd been allowed to learn the skills of the trade to her own leisure then, not forced to make a crash course in it with hundred of gods fresh from the battles of war, all of them wounded and in pain.

Often the room was empty as well, leaving whoever was watching over it in peace to do as they liked. Sigyn had volunteered for the duty more and more over the years, finding the quiet peaceful and calming. She'd taken to reading in the hours of her shifts, discovering the fun of fantasy, the wonders of old legends and history, and learning of theories of science and math and other such things. Sigyn had found, once she'd separated herself from the frivolities of things expected of her by most women, she enjoyed learning, and here, in her own corner of the world, she could emerge herself in any book she liked.

Her nose was practically glued to the text she held in her hands today. This one she had snuck out of her father's library. He wasn't much for the written word, but even he had some good ones stashed away. And as her eyes wandered over the... interesting words of a blushing woman and a swan, both out in a lake, she had to admit, her cousins of the Greek gods were certainly an interesting bunch. She found herself wondering what kind of parties they threw before the door crashed open and she threw the book over her shoulder in the wide-eyed panic of someone getting caught doing what they shouldn't be.

She had been expecting the head healer to be standing there, ready to scold her for her actions but instead saw none other than the Allfather, Odin with his queen at his side and a very pale looking man in his arms. A man she immediately recognized as Loki, the younger prince of Asgard. Looking between the younger god and Odin, she wondered if she should ask or keep her mouth shut.

It was the fact she was the only one in the healing room at the moment that she got up and moved towards them.

"My son is sick or hurt," Odin said quickly, with no time for proper etiquette here. "Can you help him?"

"P-put him on the bed," she said quickly, pointing to a nearby one.

Odin wasted no time in doing so and she quickly moved over to him, placing a hand on his forehead and feeling he was in fact burning up. He didn't look comfortable either, moaning a little in his sleep. She quickly unfastened his wet clothing, pulling what she could off without moving him too much. Left in but a tunic and his trousers, she didn't see any blood seeping through his clothes, so figured he was not hurt, or at least too badly. She couldn't find any other signs either. No broken bones or bruises.

"He's obviously sick," she said as she worked to make him comfortable. "I don't think he's in any danger though. We have medicine here, and rest should help. I won't know for sure until he's awake and I can examine him more closely though."

She looked at the parents as they sighed in relief, wondering what she should do. She'd heard the tales lately just like everyone else about what he had done recently, how he had almost destroyed an entire realm and tried to kill Thor. In fact, had he not been killed, falling into the abyss? Yet here he was, as clear as day, in her care it seemed. Curiosity was beating inside of her head to ask, but self-preservation kept her tongue still. She had high doubts they would care to explain anything to her.

"I can leave you two, if you need it of me," she said softly, hating the thought she might be intruding on them.

Neither Odin nor Frigga said anything, but she had a feeling she was being sent away anyway. Standing and bowing low to them, she departed the room, nearly jumping from the path outside as a very large and fast Thor ran past her into the room. She'd been mere inches from getting knocked over.

She was curious beyond all measures, but she didn't dare poke her nose back in. This was not her affair and she didn't want to be caught snooping. Instead she waited outside as she wondered what exactly was going on.

She heard talking, but it was all rather quiet and muffled. Doing her best not to listen in, she kept her eyes trained on the road that lead to the house of healing. She squinted her eyes as she saw a figure in the distance. It was hard to make out at first, but before long she saw an older woman coming along in a hurried pace. Her long auburn hair flowed past her, only half of it tied as the rest hung freely. She had her dress hiked up in her hands as she made her way to the healing room. A still fairly young looking face, her actual age only showed in the wrinkles at her wrists and mouth and the few gray wisps of hair amongst the rest of the darkish red.

"Is he in there?" she demanded when she reached Sigyn.

The goddess looked at her mentor, Eir, the goddess of medicine and healing, also the woman who was in charge here and her mentor. She quickly nodded and received a glare from the older goddess.

"And why are you not in there with him then?" she demanded roughly before grabbing the young goddess' arm and yanked her inside with her.

Odin and his family turned to see the two healers, the smaller one feeling more than a little embarrassed at the whole situation. She'd been trying to give them privacy, but in this room, Eir always felt she was the one in charge, no matter who else was in her company. She was every bit a Norse woman as she should have been, tough and firm, refusing to bow to anyone in her own home.

"Your son, he has received diagnosis?" she asked.

"I did that much at least," Sigyn said timidly before she received another glare. Seemed it was best to stay quiet.

"It seems he's only sick," Odin said. "But she didn't know for sure."

Eir brushed past the gods to look over Loki himself, clucking her tongue in disapproval to see he was still dressed in wet clothing. Stripping him the rest of the way, she examined him closely, running her hands over him and wiping at his face with a clothe to dry his face before checking his temperature. Sigyn felt it was nothing more than what she had tried to do, but kept kept silence dutifully. Eventually the older woman stood and looked over at Sigyn.

"You say he's sick," she said, her tone sharp. "You don't find this odd?"

"Should I?" she asked.

"Tell me, a god is at the Rainbow Bridge, falls off the edge, is thought dead and miraculously comes back a fortnight later in such a condition he would not even be able to move by himself and you leave him alone?"

Eir was not happy and the goddess shrunk a little as she was scolded. Was now really a time for an object lesson? Luckily, Eir had turned to Odin and Sigyn was safe from anymore yelling.

"Your son, physically speaking, does not seem hurt," she assured them. "His life does not seem to be in any immediate danger, but I am worried. His soul... it feels wrong, torn somehow. I think it might have to do with what has happened to him. To have left Asgard without the aid of the Bifrost... It might have done anything to him. I do not know if there is a way to mend him, as his case, to my knowledge is incredibly unique."

"Will he awaken?" Frigga asked.

Eir paused and glanced at Loki.

"I can not say, my Queen," she said truthfully. "Even for him to have returned seems miraculous, so I would not say there is no hope, but I can give you no reassurance one way or the other at this time."

"He'll awaken," Thor said suddenly. "I'm sure of it."

Eir smiled softly at the prince. How wonderful it would be if things worked so well through sheer force of will. If they did, perhaps her brand of medicine would never have been needed.

"We will supervise him," she assured the royal family. "Watch him, keep him comfortable, and inform you if there is any change."

"No," Odin said. "He's my son, I would have him kept somewhere safe. He should stay in my home."

"I understand your concern, but he is more than your son," Eir stated calmly. "He is also my charge. I would not have him moved from this place. If his condition worsens, here is where he needs to be, with those who can keep him alive."

"And how would you defend him if someone comes here, looking for revenge?"

Eir paused. She was no warrior, none of the healers were. Fighting was left to men, and while the women did know the basics of combat in order to teach their children, females like the Lady Sif who were more than just competent beyond the level of passing on the skills were few and far between.

"A healer will need to be by his side," she informed Odin gently. "There is just as much risk at your hall for his life if he is not watched. I ask you to trust my judgment on this."

"Perhaps we should discuss this outside and let him rest for now?" Frigga asked as she laid an arm on her husband's shoulder. He glanced at her a moment before nodding and letting himself be led out along with Eir. Only Thor stayed, continuing to look down at his younger brother. Sigyn cough a little before pulling the sheet up over Loki's body to keep him from becoming chilled.

"I'm sure he will revive," she said, trying to be soothing to the god of thunder.

He looked at her, a bit of a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't think I know you. I've never seen you in the halls before."

"We have not met, no," she informed him. "My name is Sigyn, a healer. I don't often leave here these days."

That and of course Thor was constantly surrounded by people. She would have been surprised if he ever had noticed her. She had of course seen him in around Asgard many times, but thought it tactless to say so, especially right now.

"He will awaken," he said, as if to assure her.

She smiled and patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. It was rare for her to see someone in this much danger, even in all of her years here, but her heart still would break every time it did happen. For immortal beings, she supposed the thought of seeing loved ones die and not know how long before being reunited with them would be terrifying.

"Everything I have ever heard of your brother has described him as tenacious," she informed him. "I do not doubt he will come back from this as well."

No more words passed between the two, and Sigyn could sense Thor was just as happy with the quiet. She pulled a chair over for him before sitting down herself, both of them watching his brother in the bed as the older gods outside discussed his fate.

End of Chapter 1

I was wondering on the first half of this chapter, concerning Sif's point of view. I think considering everything, she did not seem to love Thor in the movie, so I figured I would go with that. However, in the Norse legends they were married, and in the comic book they were relatively off and on again. Going straight down the middle and saying they were engaged seemed safest, as engagements can be broken off without too much shit going down.

I would like to think also, Sif did not hate Loki. She favored Thor, sure, but who didn't? Still, he was a comrade in arms, and she sees him as such. She also morns his pain now that she knows the full story and is woman enough to admit she had some hand in it, albeit a small one. She's not the type either to seem to deal well with the gossip of the gods, so I can imagine her to just tear into someone after all the stress that's been building on her. After all, no one is going to say, "Well, Loki was being a sneaky little douche but that's just fine and dandy," and welcome him back with open arms and it's bound to cause some butting of heads.

Notes on characters and Mythology:

Eir: Eir is described in a few legends as being a physician amongst the gods, sometimes called a goddess herself. There are a few who even call her a goddess of healing, something relatively interesting considering how often it was seen as an honor to die in battle. Seems to die afterwords wasn't such a good thing, so she probably did a lot of patching up after battles so the gods could go out and do damage to the enemies all over again. Nothing more seems to be known about her and she does not appear in the Marvel universe. She seemed a very good and logical choice for the woman who runs things at the Asgardian's version of a hospital. Considering she's been looking after the health of very rambunctious people, I'd say she'd bound to be pretty strict by now. After all, how else would she get anyone to listen to her?

Sigyn: Sigyn, unfortunately does not have much background in her legends. The only thing known about her is she is the wife of Loki, one of her children was turned into a wolf, the other got killed, and then she spent the rest of eternity watching over her husband and trying to keep venom from dripping onto him. Kind of a downer really.

I think that's why when she's written, she seems to be rather a meek character, both in Marvel and in other people's stories. Honestly, I think that is bull. Attracting the attention of Loki, she was bound to have something be interesting about her, so if you find her to be a bit spunky, yeah, I am doing it intentionally. No whining, crying, yet for some reason stupidly devoted woman here. She's got her own way of thinking, while still being a relatively normal girl (for a goddess' stand point anyway).

The Wall of Asgard: Concerned over the security of Asgard, the gods put forth word that they desired a grand and strong wall around their home. In answer a man (some myths say a dwarf) answered their call and said that he would build the wall for them in a year and a half for the price of the sun, moon, and the goddess of love, Freyja. Freyja urged the gods to refuse, but Loki took matters into his own hand and promised what the builder asked for, but only if he could do so in six months instead of eighteen. The builder agreed, furthering the conditions he could use his stallion. Once it was agreed upon, the gods confident even with the extra help it could not be accomplished and they would have a mostly completed wall, the builder set to work, never resting and his horse helping him, able to carrying stones that would crush any normal steed.

The gods, angry at Loki, demanded he stop the builder upon seeing it was almost to the six month mark and the wall would be finished easily. Assuring the gods the situation was under control, he assumed the shape of a mare and led the builder's stallion away. Angered, the builder ripped away his disguise, revealing he was actually a giant and tried to steal Freyja away. Thor instead killed the creature and Loki returned later with a eight legged horse that he presented to Odin, informing him it's name was Sleipnir, a horse that could run over land and air, a worthy steed for the god.

Leda and the Swan: Zeus was entranced by a mortal Queen of Sparta and flew to her one night as a swan apparently fleeing from an attacking eagle before consummating with her. According to mythology, this is how Helen of Troy, amongst a few of her brothers were concieved.


	2. Awaiting

Second chapter. Honestly the idea is so fresh in my mind I want to get it written before I lose my inspiration. I hope I can keep the pace up.

Same as always, the Norse myths don't belong to me, neither does the movie or the marvel comics, but this fanfiction does take a little bit from all of them.

Chapter 2: Awaiting

Sigyn was just starting to wonder if she could somehow get back to reading her book without Thor noticing when the door of the large healing room opened again and she looked up quickly. Her mentor walked back inside with the two rulers of Asgard, the woman looking grim but determined.

"Sigyn, pack the basic medical supplies," Eir ordered her immediately. "Instruments, medicine, your tools. You won't have time to be making trips to come back and retrieve anything you forget, so be sure you are thorough in your preparations."

"Preparations?" she asked confused. Had Eir decided how to treat the prince? The way she was talking made it sound as if she had a surgery in mind.

"Loki is to be staying at home," Odin stated, though she noticed he was talking more to Thor than her. "It's too high a chance something might happen if he stays here. We need to make sure we keep him safe."

"But, he needs to be looked after, does he not?" she asked Eir. Surely her mentor wasn't going to allow one of her patients to just be taken away.

"He will be," Eir stated calmly. "Pack quickly, Loki should be moved soon so he can be allowed to rest. He does need to be kept safe, and I certainly can't have armored guards wandering around in here at all hours disturbing anyone, we've decided to pick someone to watch over his health elsewhere, someone qualified to make sure he does not get worse through mistreatment."

"Who? Hlif? Or perhaps Biort? She does specialize in fevers and sickness."

Eir shook her head.

"No. I have picked someone more suiting to this you position. You will be the one to look after him."

Sigyn was sure that she had heard the older goddess wrong. She must have.

"I am not sure if I'm qualified to handle such an important-"

"I will visit for daily inspections for as long as it is necessary," Eir informed her. "But I can not devote every moment to watching over him. In case of an emergency, you are of course encouraged to summon me, but I expect you to be able to watch over a sleeping prince at least. Think of it as an assignment or test from your teacher."

It wasn't that Sigyn didn't believe in her skill as a healer, but this was the son of Odin. What if something went wrong? What if she failed somehow? To have the health of the prince just thrust into her lap was-

"You're not packing," Eir stated simply, but her tone was gentle before she laid a hand on her shoulder. "You will be fine. Just keep him stable, and inform anyone if there are any changes in his condition."

She looked over at the royal family and saw they were watching her. No, she wasn't going to let them down, not for something so important to them.

"He will be treated with the greatest care I can give him," she informed them as she bowed low. "I swear it. I ask you put your faith in me, and I will do all I can for the prince."

#-#

Concerning collecting her possessions and equipment, Sigyn would have been happier to have more time to make sure she had everything, but understandably Loki's family had been in quite a rush. She'd barely had a shoulder bag packed before she was practically getting pushed out the door, and armored guard already arriving to escort the family to their home.

She honestly found herself in awe, never being this close to the soldiers before, yet at the same time wondering if this was all really necessary. Would someone really try to attack the prince, in the presence of Odin no less? Still, her place was hardly to question the ruler of Asgard on the measures of the security of his family, especially one he must have thought he had lost forever. Instead she only dutifully followed along behind them, sticking the book that she had been reading earlier into the safety of her bag. At least she'd been able to get it back into her possession without Eir noticing she had had it. There would have been no hearing the end of that one. Eir was neither a fan of the Greeks nor their... social activities was probably the way she would phrase it.

As she walked behind the royal family and the guards, she could not help but wonder, why her? Perhaps she could understand why Eir could not tear herself away from her duties to watch him, but surely there were better healers, ones that Eir liked better and felt were more suited. She had never pretended to be the favorite pupil, there being many others that much more advanced in their learning. She knew how to patch wounds up and what remedies were needed for what sicknesses, but if Loki's case was really so serious, were there not better choices than her, those who had worked this field longer than she had? Was not an expert required for such, as Eir said, a unique case?

The thought she had simply been the one there crossed her mind. She had once again volunteered to watch the place alone while the others went off to eat and be merry, knowing she could simply prepare her own meal when she returned home. There were always times when she would let the others go and enjoy themselves, feeling more content with her books and the hours alone to pass the time. Maybe it had only been a coincidence that had given her this assignment.

Or maybe Eir was simply doing this because it didn't need someone with much experience to watch him. She had been instructed if anything were to happen to contact someone else. Was it her lack of field work that had fated her to get the job of watching a sleeping man?

Theories continued to pop into her head, but she had no way to really confirm or deny any of them aside from her own thoughts. Sigyn had the chore, and that was it. For whatever reason, either good, bad, or in between, it was still her assignment.

Of course, it was a cushy one now that she thought about it. She would no doubt be alone with the prince most of the time, and that would mean she could pass the time any way she liked, books, study, games, songs. It was really not much different that volunteering at every turn to watch over things and giving the others time to relax, knowing there was someone there to make sure nothing went wrong... actually, much like the prince.

Thinking about it, this job seemed more and more suited to her. She even smiled wryly. It seemed her own expertise was shining through after all, such as it was. Perhaps it was all just irony that led to all of this and nothing more.

Her musing drifted off on a broken tangent when she saw they had reached the hall of Odin. The palace was just as big as it was every day that she had gazed at it, and she tried to recall the last time she had even been here. Sometime when she had still been a child as far as she could remember. Hmm, yes, she'd gotten lost and her father had come to collect her. That had been an interesting day. If she could recall correctly, she had gotten a free honey dipped apple from a goddess after she had been found by the woman, calmly asking what she was doing outside in the courtyard all by herself. Of course, her parents scolding her and making her promise never to wander off on her own again had kept her from coming back the next day as she had intended in order to get more of the succulent treat.

She frowned. She could really go for some honey right now.

"Lady Sigyn?"

The young goddess looked up suddenly, realizing she was being talked to without even realizing it. She saw Queen Frigga in front of her, give her a concerned sort of look that immediately made her feel sheepish.

"Are you alright?" the queen asked.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said quickly, noticing everyone was staring at her. How long had she been out of it? "You were saying, my Queen?"

"We were letting you know about your quarters," she explained gently, actually smiling a bit, though it seemed to bittersweet to be genuine. "We have a spare room just down the hall from Loki's. When you need to sleep and wash you are more than welcome to make it your home."

"Thank you, my Queen," she said. "But I was told to watch Prince Loki at all times. I will be more than happy to stay by him until my services are no longer required."

She saw the Allfather give her a look and she wondered if she had spoken out of turn, refusing the room before he turned away from her.

"Eir was right. She is perfect for this assignment."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, she found herself gently herded into the room she would be watching him. She was not surprised to see it was his own, or at least it seemed like it should be. The walls were a cool white marble with several layers of green decorating the room, from his curtains to bed while dark mahogany furniture looking as if it had been carved by elves it was all so ornate littered the room. There were bookshelves after bookshelves around the large room as well, and she almost giggled that none of them were terribly organized, most of them laying on their side in piles and in no particular order of size, title, or even category.

Her attention turned back to Loki as he was put onto the bed, and she stayed towards the back, feeling she best no intrude as his family gather around him. They whispered words how they missed him and relief that he was alive, along with promises that when he awoke they would all talk. 'Everything will go back to the way it was,' they promised him, and she found herself hoping for their sakes that it did.

After another bow with a promise she would not fail them, she was left alone with the prince. There would be guards to patrol the hallway, she'd been informed, but would they not disturb her or Loki unless she required something.

Turning back to the prince, she pulled a cushioned chair over next to him and leaned over it to peer at him. His pale and pasty skin was a ghastly color, and he hardly looked like he was in peace, she felt honestly bad for him. She wanted to ease his pain, do more than just sit around and watch him, even if she knew most of the time that is all she would be able to do.

"Well," she said as she straightened up, "I suppose proper introductions are in order here. M'Lord, I am Sigyn, goddess of loyalty, unbroken bonds and... apparently now, body sitting. Don't worry though, your body is in good care with me."

She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Oh no," she chuckled. "Don't get up. I'm too lowly to be recognized by one so noble as you. Yes, just relax and pay me no mind."

She didn't know why she was having such a strong urge to laugh, but looking at the god, she couldn't help but feel her lips pull up into a smile. It was entirely inappropriate, after all he was sick, but she couldn't help herself.

"You know, father always did tell me laughter was the very best medicine. Perhaps I'll have to do all your laughing for you, but I'll do it gladly, as is my duty."

Giving him a curtsey, she laid her bag out on the chair and cupped her chin in her forefinger and thumb as she thought. Let's see... well, he certainly was going to need some clothes. It was getting pretty late, and the night would be getting cold soon. Actually, thinking about it, would that affect a Frost Giant? She decided not to risk it, besides, he might not appreciate waking up naked. Then again, there seemed to be nothing wrong with his body that she could see. What was there to be ashamed of? In fact, it was a rather nice one.

She grinned coyly and let herself look unabashedly. Of course, she'd seen naked men before. It was all professional, sometimes being hurt in places that did not let him keep himself clothed in some places that might be considered indecent. But for medicine it was all right. Her eyes wandered down for a second before blushing, pleased by what lay before her. Yes, nothing wrong with it at all.

Feeling she had played around long enough, she went to his dresser and rummaged through his clothing, pulling out dry pants for him. She considered a shirt but shook her head. He would probably need to sweat his fever out, but no reason to make him uncomfortably hot. No, trousers would be fine. Moving back to the bed, she pulled the clothing onto his legs and tied the strings around his waistline before pulling his blanket up to his chest. He looked a little better now, at least not in pain. Brushing the hair from his face, she looked down at him and sighed softly.

"Don't worry," she said, this time completely serious as she spoke to him. "I'm Sigyn, the goddess of loyalty, and you have my word I'll not leave your side. I'll die before I let you get hurt."

Setting her bag aside so she could sit down, she relaxed against the chair, watching over him even as the last rays of the sun disappeared and the candles had flickered, sputtered and died, leaving the two of them alone in the darkness of his room.

#-#

When it had come to her task of watching Loki, Sigyn had honestly thought she would be alone in her assignment, yet he had many visitors. Thor and his parents were by daily to ask about their son, though most questions were directed at Eir who had, as she said she would, been by to check on Loki and Sigyn. She did her best not to be in the way during their visits, feeling oddly uncomfortable for reasons she did not herself understand. She pitied the royal family, but there were no words she could have give of comfort, and it made her feel useless whenever they looked to her for hope.

After all, when she could only give the same answer everyday that yes he was still alive, but there was no change, how could she feel as if she had been keeping her promise to them to do something for the prince? Eir assured her it was not her fault, that the survival of Loki rested not only on her shoulders but Loki's as well, but that did not change that it in fact still lay on her shoulders at least partially.

They never spoke much to him, just sitting around his bed, but Sigyn knew there were still words being said, just not out loud. They would eventually depart without a word, nodding to her as they left.

His family was not the only ones to see him either, something that had surprised her. The legendary Warriors Three had surprised her by walking in, asking if they were allowed to see him. She had quickly ushered them in, more than happy to see someone else other than family wanting to visit the prince. The general inquiries felt easier to answer too, and while they were certainly somber about Loki's condition, it did not feel quite so sad. They all felt he would wake soon, and Volstagg promised very loudly a mighty feast in the honor of the trickster god when he awoke. Their visits somehow seems lighter to her, and she enjoyed their company as well, joking with them that she had never expected to meet the god, nor for him to be quiet for such a long time. A strange sort of happiness seemed to fill the room when they were there, where she felt more than just hopeful that he would awaken, but certain of it.

Of course, then there was Lady Sif.

Sigyn had heard much about the female warrior. She was a legend, but more than that, a strong sense of gossip amongst the other goddesses. Many other females looked up to her, whispering excitedly whenever she passed by about her passion and strength.

Sigyn did not see any of that during any of her visits. She seemed stoic, and eerily quiet. She would come in and lean against the door with her arms crossed, without saying a word. A few attempts at conversation on Sigyn's part had been either ignored or just not noticed. It was not even like being alone with Loki. Instead the silence then seemed to strangle the young goddess and she could not help but feel incredibly self-conscious the whole time. Either she would force herself to work and feel as if she should just sit and be still, or she would be sitting when Sif would arrive and would then think herself foolish for doing nothing. The visits would not last long, the warrior leaving soon after she arrived, but to the healer, every second felt like a knife dragging over her skin.

Almost a week had passed and Sigyn was sitting in her chair, her favorite spot and watching him sleep. However the visits made her feel, she did know one thing. In their own way, they were all there for the prince and cared about him deeply. She often found herself wondering how he could have fallen into such madness with bonds like that, but the thought that perhaps he had not been aware just how strong those bonds were is what did this to him.

She cupped his cheek and stroked his skin softly with her thumb, smiling gently at him.

"You have so many waiting for you," she whispered softly. "I pray that you wake up soon, so that you can see that for yourself."

Standing, she went back to work, prepping her instruments tomorrow. The check ups were best done in the morning and she found it best to get everything arranged the night before. His temperature had gone up and down as she had watched him, something she wasn't sure what it meant. His fever breaking hadn't happened though, he would just get extremely cold at times. Eir had insisted his changes be documented, along with making her sure his soul did not receive any further tearing. Happy to see what she needed was in good condition, she grabbed the wash clothe and basin, setting to washing him as best she could for the night.

It was nothing but menial chores really, taking care of him. It was enjoyable none the less though, and in the moments when it was just the two of them, she could enjoy herself. What had started as a joke with talking to him had become habit, talking to him about anything she could think of, reading him stories, reciting ones she had memorized, telling him about her life growing up and her parents. She didn't know if he could hear her, if he was able to listen and understand in this state, but it was nice to be able to talk to him anyway.

It was intriguing to her, but she found herself waiting for him to wake up as well, not just for others, but for herself as well. She wanted to talk to him and hear his voice back, not imagine what he might say, but actually hear his responses, interact with him for real.

Wiping the cloth along his neck, she peered down at his face. He was a lean man, a stature only slightly bigger than hers and a face that was narrow and pointed. Still, the look suited him. The thought of him with muscles instead of just a toned body, or with a broad face like his brother's just didn't feel right. No, like this, he looked intelligent, like the god of mischief and fun pranks. He shouldn't have looked any other way. This was how he was supposed to look, who he was supposed to be.

Setting the basin of water down, she wondered what he would say if she were to tell him that.

She slipped down to her knees next to him, smiling as her chin rested on her forearms. She watched him for the longest time, even though he did nothing but sleep, only moving slightly as he breathed in and out. It was a fascinating sight, and yet while she didn't know why it was, she didn't care. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, her own breathing falling into rhythm as his own. It was already the sixth night that she had been watching over him, very late into the evening, and she could feel her body starting to succumb to sleep. Not bothering to move to somewhere more comfortable, she stayed leaning on his bed as she slipped into dreams, a soft, "Good night, Prince Loki," ghosting past her lips.

Had she stayed away a few more minutes for the stroke of twelve, she might have been startled into leaving to fetch Eir. As it was, she slept peacefully as on the beginning of the seventh day that he had 'returned' to Asgard, a faint blue glow emitted from his naked chest, a flickering light in the darkness of the room.

#-#

The dawn's light crept into the room, hitting Sigyn's eyelids, causing her to shut her eyes tighter for a second before she opened them slowly. Straightening up from where she had slept, she stretched her arms out, groaning from the sore feeling that have taken over her body, particularly her back and beck.

Satisfied with the pop she felt and heard, she relaxed as the stiffness eased away and she stood up, ready to start her day.

"Did you sleep well, Prince Loki?" she asked as she moved over to the instruments she'd set aside the night before. "How is it that I always wake before you? Where is that thermometer? Ah! Here it is." She turned to him, smiling. "Say, 'Ah,' Prince Lo-"

She stopped immediately, staring at the sight in front of her, her eyes widening and her mouth agape before the glass instrument fell from her hands. The sound of shattering glass seemed to echo in her ears as Loki stood in front of her, staring at her coldly, his skin a deep blue and what looked to be little slivers of scars in ornate patterns covered his body. It still looked like the prince though, the same build, same face, but he was undeniably Jotun, even to her who had never seen one before except in the sketches of some of her books.

"Who are you?" he demanded as his skin slowly turned back to what she was accustomed to seeing as it seemed to just melt off of him. "What are you doing in my chambers? Answer me now, or else."

"M'Lord," she breathed softly, covering her mouth with her hands before crying aloud happily and rushing forward to hug him tightly, wrapping him tightly in her arms. "You're awake! Your family will be so happy!"

Loki's eyes widened as he stared down at the unknown woman embracing him, almost jerking back from her. He would have if she was not holding him so tightly. Staring down at her their gaze met when she looked up at him, smiling warmly at the sight of him.

"I was waiting for this moment," she said happily. "Prince Loki, you're back home."

End of Chapter 2

The second chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but as most of it was just Sigyn watching over Loki, how long could it have been. I thought about detailing the days as they passed, but honestly it was all really about the same thing, and her thoughts of the time passing worked just as well, if not better. Sometimes it really is a case of less is more.

I was very happy with the end of this chapter, though I suppose it's a little bit of a cliffhanger. Well, I made up with it with hugging. Oh yeah, she just randomly hugged him from happiness. After all, she's spent a week with him, and thinks she's getting to know him. In his point of view he just woke up with and found a woman in his room before she started wrapping her arms around him. Any other guy might have gone with it (Fandral, looking at you, buddy) but Loki is way to suspicious and wants to know what's going on. Still, good thing he turned back, otherwise she would have been suffering major ice burns afterward.

Notes on characters and Mythology:

Hlif and Biort: Two females amongst eight that are with Eir on a hill, all keeping the company of a woman named Mengloo. It's not stated if these other women are goddess or not, only being mentioned briefly in a poem. Taking it into context though, I thought it would make sense for them to be healers also working under Eir. The full list of women with Eir is Hlif, Hlifthursa, Thiodvarta, Biort, Blid, Blidr, Frid, and Orboda. There is another version were some of the names are changed, but it seems to be the same story for one major exception. In the alternate tale one of the women is Aurbotha instead of Orboda. Aurbotha is a giantess instead of a normal woman like the others, so I choice the first version as I may use any of those names for more healers as the time goes on, and a Jotun woman would have been to hard to explain being a healer in this story.


	3. A Jotun's Fate

Heh. Third chapter. Man, I am on a roll. Hmm, have a feeling my muses are really being generous to me on this one. I'll need to say thank you for getting such a good story and a nice stream of ideas from them.

Forget Thor, I'd honestly like to have Loki. Even before the movie I felt more in tune with him, being a more interesting god to me that I felt I could relate to. I don't own either in any entertainment format the legends have been produced through, so I suppose the matter is, shall we say, moot.

Chapter 3: A Jotun's Fate

"I was waiting for this moment," she said happily. "Prince Loki, you're back home."

The words struck a strange feeling inside of his chest, looking down at her in confusion. The long haired blond gazed at him with gray eyes the color of steel, yet still bright and happy as she looked at him.

"Oh! But your mother and father must be informed," she said excitedly as she pulled away from him. "And the Prince Thor. He has to be informed as well. I can't forget to let Eir know either of course... but you'll need an examination, especially since you just woke up. I'll just have a guard fetch them and-"

She was blathering rather quickly, and he rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist just as she made to run off. It cut her words off rather effectively he noted as she turned and looked back at him, her arm still tight in his grip.

"First, your name. Second, tell me what you are doing here. Third, what makes you think I am interested in seeing any of my family right now?" he asked her calmly.

"Oh, of course. I apologize," she said quickly. "I've talked to you while you were asleep for so long, I almost forgot you don't know me."

He peered at her face for a moment. She did look familiar, but it was nothing he could put his finger on. He was sure he had seen her around somewhere, but it took him a second before the name Eir clicked into his mind. Of course.

"You're one of the healers, aren't you?" he asked, to which she nodded.

"I'm called Sigyn," she informed him. "I was assigned to look after you. You see, you were sick. The Lady Sif found you outside the city wall and brought you to your father. Afterward, I was told to watch over you until you awoke. I do not understand... do you not want to see your family?"

He sighed and released her, sitting down on his bed. He wondered how much she knew, or what had been going on since he had come back.

"How did you get back?" she suddenly blurted, looking at him in wide eyed curiosity. "Was it a spell? I've always heard you were a talented magic user."

He looked at her and smiled wryly.

"Perhaps," he said with a grin. "Tell me, how long was I asleep?"

"Well, we found you unconscious, and that was a week ago today."

Loki felt surprise rise up in him from that piece of info, but he didn't show it. She was watching him rather closely, but didn't give any indication she thought anything was wrong. Honestly, she seemed a bit daft for a healer, not that he minded. Ignorant people were easy to persuade, and she already looked like she would tell him anything he wanted to know.

In fact, she seemed a little too trusting. He had to wonder if she knew anything about what had happened. Surely the Agardians had not simply forgotten.

"You said you wanted to fetch my family," he said. "Tell me why I should see them. Would they not banish me as the Allfather did with Thor, to wander alone and never know his love?"

He didn't even try to keep the heated tone from his voice and one look at her expression told him she knew everything.

"I do not know what your father's intentions are for you," she admitted. "But he came to you every day, watched you and prayed for you to wake up, as did Queen Frigga and your brother Thor. Your companions stood by you, wanting to see you healthy again. If Odin does have punishment in store for you, I have not seen one second of proof to support that theory. He only worries for his son."

He gave her an even look. She was either very honest, or a very, very good liar. As it was, he wasn't inclined to believe one over the other at the moment.

"You saw me as a Jotun," he said simply. "I expected you to try to flee when you saw that. After the initial shock though, you didn't seem very bothered." He remembered how she had latched onto him, finding himself wishing that he hadn't. He didn't think he could even remember the last time he had been hugged, no doubt in childhood by his parents, years ago. It wasn't a comfortable feeling to have thrust onto oneself after such a long time.

She looked at the ground for a moment, twisting her skirt in her hand. "I don't think there is a single person in Asgard who does not know of your heritage now," she informed him. "Word spread rather quickly after your fall-"

"Is that what they say happened?" he hissed out, causing her to look up in alarm. "That I fell, as if it were some accident that plunged me away from Asgard with no guide as to where I was going?"

"I... I can only repeat what I have heard, M'Lord," she replied honestly.

He saw no reason to explain it to her, to tell her the truth that he had let go. It would do nothing but put him at a disadvantage, and she had no reason or right to it.

"Prince Loki?" she asked softly, causing him to look up at her in curiosity. "If you like, I can simply let you pretend to sleep when they come to call and not tell them that you woke up. Perhaps if you saw with your own eyes, it would be easier to accept the truth."

He looked at her as she gazed at him with concern, eyes the color of cold metal, yet having all the warmth in them that as a sunlit summer day. He could not honestly remember the last time someone had looked at him so openly, so kindly. It was not something he was accustomed to, and he found himself a little unnerved by it. No, no one was that good of a liar, except perhaps for himself.

"Why would you do something like that?" he asked her. "What gain do you get from letting my family think I was still sick in my bed?"

"I swore to watch over you, to care for you however you needed," she said simply. "My word is my bond, and if you are still feeling ill at ease, it does not matter if it is physically or mentally. I would you have more time to heal in these matters as well before you were expected to deal with anything you did not want to."

"Hmm, you're caring," he mused before lying back on his bed. "But here in Asgard, that is a dangerous trait. No, go and collect my father. There is no reason to postpone my judgment."

She nodded.

"As you wish," she said. "But I need to stay here. I will send a guard so that I can stay with you."

"I'm not going to run off," he said as he stared at the ceiling. "I don't need to be supervised. Just go and get them."

"No," she said, causing him to turn his head towards her. Has she just refused him? "My apologies but I do need to stay here until relieved of my duty. I don't have any choice in the matter. I'm afraid you are stuck with me for a while longer, but I must admit, you complained much less before."

Her tone was playful, and he arched an eyebrow at her. Was she... teasing him? She didn't back down, meeting his gaze and not seeming at all ashamed she had been openly mocking him. He wouldn't have expected such stubbornness from a girl that seemed as if she had no brain in her skull, or for her to have enough bravery to talk to him like that either. Did she really take her bond so seriously?

"Fine," he bit out. Did it honestly really matter who was present for his punishment? Let her watch if she liked.

He turned his back to her as she went to the door and opened it, beckoning one of the guards. It only took a moment before he heard the clanking of the foot soldier running off down the hall, and he didn't imagine it would take his father long to be here to simply snub and deny him once more.

No more words passed between them, Loki getting dressed and making himself presentable for the meeting sure to come. He felt calm about it however, as calm as when he had let go of the spear in the first place and let himself fall. What more could Odin possibly do to him?

Sigyn did not say much either, packing her bag in silence. She didn't actually think she would be here much longer. Now that he was awake, she imagined Eir insisting on looking over the prince herself while she was sent back to the healing room to continue her normal duties. It was no doubt for the best, yet the thought of leaving the prince now left a hollow sort of feeling in her gut. She was going to miss having someone to talk to at the very least.

Bending down, she cleaned the smashed glass off the floor, looking over her shoulder and seeing Loki was dressed and standing at his large windowed balcony. Hesitantly, she stood and walked over to him.

"M'Lord," she said softly. "Please, be of good cheer. Perhaps you find it a hard truth to accept, but there are those that love you. For days I witnessed their grief, their hope, their concern, and it was for you, all of it. While it may not be my place to say, it still should be said, even if it has to pass from the lips of one such as I."

He slowly turned towards her, not sure what to say to that. She seemed worried. Was it really so hard to believe that concern was really for him? She had to be an innocent, to believe such things. Loki's whole life was deceit, even more than he himself had known.

"If news has really spread around Asgard about me, I have no doubt there were plenty willing to slit my throat open as I slept," he stated. "It was probably you that prevented that from happening, since none of the warrior here would want to have hurt a defenseless female, even to get to me. I thank you for that."

"I was-"

"Only doing your duty," he said, actually finding himself smirking at her. "Yes, you've told me."

"And it continues to be the truth," she informed him, smiling back coyly at him.

"You're a very odd woman," he informed her. "Not many would go around so brazenly speaking back to me."

"Well, maybe that was the problem," she retorted. "Maybe you just needed someone willing to talk to you period."

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door opened and Loki saw none other than his father at the doorway. Confused at what he was looking at, Sigyn looked behind her before seeing who it was as well. He could tell from her body language alone all form of being at ease and confidence had left her, quickly backing away from him and bowing low to the king.

"My dear, thank you for watching him for us," he said, but even as he spoke to her, his eyes were locked on Loki. "I would however, like to speak to my son alone."

"Yes, I understand," she said as she quickly grabbed her bag. Putting it over her shoulder, she gave the prince one last glance. "I hope you begin to feel better soon, Prince Loki."

Those whispered words were her parting, and he saw her leave the room quickly, unable to crush the feeling that she no longer even wished to be there.

Left alone in the room with the Allfather, he steeled himself for confrontation. He was ready for the yelling, the disappointment, the hatred.

The rejection. That one certainly didn't scare him. He'd gotten used to it by now.

"I'm sorry."

Loki's head jerked up at those words, so soft and remorseful, he could barely believe he had heard them.

"What?" he breathed.

"I'm sorry," Odin repeated. "Everything you have been through, everything that has happened, I had the power to change it, to prevent it. I didn't though. I lied to you for so long, and I was selfish. So often I told myself I was protecting you, that I only had your best interests at heart... they were the thoughts of an old, sentimental fool who was afraid of the consequences of his actions. Even when you confronted me, I could not properly explain to you, and it was not fair."

Loki had not expected this, to hear an apology, least of all from him. He felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he had no idea how to respond.

"Loki, it is time for you to hear the truth, all of it," he informed the young man. "The reason why I took you, why I never told you, why Thor was picked for the throne instead of you."

"You... you already told me why you didn't tell me," Loki said slowly. "You wanted to protect me. You said-"

"It was true, in it's own way," Odin explained. "But it was only half of the truth, and hardly the real reason. You were angry at the time. I thought if I told you, really told you the truth..." He drew in a deep breath and sighed. "I once said to you and Thor that both of you were born to be kings. That was the truth, but not in the way you think. When I took you from the temple I had no plans to keep you locked away here, you must believe that. I intended to raise you in our culture, show you the life of an Aesir, and then when you were old enough to tell you the truth... send you back."

"Send me back? What, to Jotunheim? What good would that have done?" Loki demanded, feeling the familiar pain, the familiar hate from not knowing his own life, creeping into his chest.

"You were abandoned because you were small, weak. They believed it better for you to die than never be strong. I thought if you were trained here, you would gain your own strength. You did. Sorcery is a talent that runs strong in you, and I encouraged your training because I knew it would serve you well. You would be strong, and with that strength and heritage I planned you to become king, but not of Asgard."

Green eyes widened in understanding and he felt his breath become labored. King... of Jotunheim?

"You were Jotun, their blood, but raised by us. I hoped you would be a bridge between us, that you would be the reason for the peace. Thor would rule here, while you would see to your realm, but as brothers both of our lands would prosper. I knew it would not be easy, to bring you back, but you were strong, and I thought with our help you could endure it to inherit the throne that was rightfully yours. But there was a problem, one I had never foreseen.

"I loved you. I saw you as my son, I wanted you to be mine and mine alone. Telling you the truth, I feared you would leave. It was my intention, but still the thought of watching you go, possibly to never come back, it wasn't what I found myself wanting. So I told myself you were too young to know, that the truth would be more easily handled at a more mature age. Years passed, you grew, and I still did not tell you. A little longer, I would always tell myself. Just a little longer. So many reasons not to tell you, so many excuses, until I fell onto the most despicable, that it was too late. I had waited too long, surely you would not want to know, you were happy here. Why send you to Jotunheim? Was it not best to let you think this, instead of forcing the truth upon you? And when you found out, when you demanded answers, I was too ashamed of myself to tell you the truth. I tried to make it sound as if I was protecting you, that I had thought of you, but I was only being selfish."

He looked at Loki, his old face ragged and his eye filled with sadness.

"I loved you too much to let you go."

The words were a confession, but Loki felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. To hear those words, to hear he was loved... All of this had happened because he was wanted too much to be let go.

"You thought I would get angry if I heard that?" he whispered. "To hear you wanted to keep me? How could that have made me angry? All these years, all this time, I thought I wasn't as good as Thor, not in your eyes. If I had known... I wouldn't have done... I wouldn't have done any of this."

"Yes," Odin agreed. "If there is anyone to blame, it's me. I did fear your anger, that you would leave then and there if I said I had kept you from your birthright out of my own needs." He shook his head. "I never preferred Thor over you. I saw more of myself in him, yes, but I did not love him more, or you more. But Thor was brash and wild, he needed guidance while you... you were always able to handle yourself, in control of your actions. I felt it would be safe to leave you to your own devices more often, to let you read your books and study while Thor ran around, challenging anyone he could to a fight. You both were handfuls as children, your pranks known to me, but it was still much better than your older brother's behavior. I lavished more attention on him... because I did not think you needed me as much. My love you had, but my attention was always elsewhere, and I am not to big a man to admit it."

He sighed again and fixed his son with a stare.

"I did not think you needed me," he said honestly.

"Father," Loki breathed. "I... I never knew. I thought... I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wanted... I didn't understand."

"Shh," Odin whispered as he strode across the room and pulled his son in his arms. "It's okay. We were all to blame here. Both you and Thor made the same mistakes, and I could not do the right thing either. I should have told you, I should have pulled you up from that broken bridge and confessed everything. That was not the time for disappointment, I never should have said no to you. I'm just so happy that you are back, my son, and that we can start over again."

The god of mischief clung to his father and wept. He held onto the larger man as if he were a child all over again and just let the tears fall.

"Shhh," his father soothed again. "It will be alright. You're here with us now."

"It was my fault," Loki whispered.

"No, Loki," Odin insisted. "I didn't tell you."

"But I was angry," the younger god sobbed. "I-I just yelled at you. I pushed you over the edge... drove you into the Odinsleep! If I had just listened... if I had been more receptive to what you were tying to tell me..."

"So many what ifs fill this universe, Loki," he informed the man firmly. "There is no answer to any of them. If I had done things differently, if you had, if Thor had... No, we must be more responsible than that. We all sinned, but now it is time to move on. No one is meant to walk backwards in their path of life, and I'll not have you punish yourself for being unable to."

Loki buried his face into his father's chest, feeling heartbroken, foolish and stupid all at the same time. Yet, in it all, there was happiness as well. Happiness that he was not alone, that he was loved.

"She was right," Loki said softly as he pulled away from the embrace.

"She?" Odin asked.

"The woman who was watching me," he replied. "She told me that you all loved me, that you were worried. I didn't believe her. I didn't want to."

"You mean Sigyn," Odin stated, understanding who he was talking about. "Yes, I don't think she ever left your side, not that I saw. Eir suggested her to take care of you. She said she was the perfect one to trust, being who she is."

Loki scrunched his brow, not knowing what his father meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Who is she? A Valkyrie?"

"Nothing like that," he informed his son. "Sigyn is a goddess of her word, the representative of bonds and loyalty. She gave her word to keep an eye on you until you woke up, and I knew you would be safe with her."

The goddess of... loyalty? That simple-minded girl had been the goddess of loyalty? He could not even imagine someone like that would have wanted to look after him considering what he represented. He was an agent of chaos, spreading lies and playing pranks for the fun of it. Even before he had tried to destroy Jotunheim, he had hardly been a very trustworthy man.

It was a bit of irony to this little drama to be sure.

"Come," Odin said to his son as he laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "We need to get you to the healing room. Your mother and brother are waiting for you, and we need to make sure that you are alright."

Loki did want to see his family but the thought of going to the healing room, or anywhere else for that matter, did not appeal to him. Despite sleeping so long, he felt exhausted, and would have been happy to just fall back into his bed for a while. Still, he knew of Eir. The head healer was practically a demon when it came to looking after her patients. If he did not go, he was almost sure she would show up herself and drag him there in chains if it suited her.

"Very well," he said. "I will go. Lead the way, father."

#-#

"You did very well, you know," Eir said as she watched Sigyn put her things back in the house of healing.

"I only made sure he did not stay in that room alone," Sigyn said. "It was not a complicated task."

"Did anything happen to show you anything was wrong? Perhaps like his temperature changing as radically as it was."

"Oh... actually... there was one thing. I mean, I don't know how relevant it might be. In fact, it might not be anything important after all. For all I know he might have just-"

"Sigyn," Eir said warningly. She was in a good mood. No reason to ruin it with one of her pupil's rambles.

"Well, you see, when he woke up, he was a Jotun," Sigyn said, cutting straight to the point. "He was blue, and looked exactly like a frost giant. It was terrifying... and yet amazing all at the same time. Do you think it might mean something?"

Eir frowned in thought.

"It might, though it's hard to tell. Odin once told me Loki could change his shape at will, even as a child. It could just be a side affect of his illness if he's losing control. I'll see to it when he gets here. Thank you for informing me. Speaking of which, the queen and prince will be arriving soon. Loki will need to be checked over again and they wanted to be here when it happened. I imagine they'll want to thank you."

Sigyn sighed and shook her head.

"If it is not rude, may I just retire for the time?" she asked.

Eir's eyes narrowed, her expression as if she was thinking something over.

"They make you nervous?" she asked. "Still?"

"They're the royal family. I'm not on their standing."

It was an odd excuse for a girl so open with her feelings.

"You're a terrible liar," Eir stated evenly. "They'll be grateful you did your job so well, and there is no reason to feel nervous around them based on standing. I know you better than that. Tell me what is wrong, Sigyn. I would think after so long, you would trust me."

"It's only..."

Sigyn smiled faintly, in a bittersweet sort of way.

"Prince Loki, he seems so... magnificent. I can only imagine what he's done in his adventures, what he has experienced and seen. I'm almost jealous. They are his family... and I don't think I'll see him again outside of this room. I would have just liked to have gotten to know him better, but I can't be in the way. He needs to connect to them again, and I'd just be a nuisance. It is just a little... frustrating."

"Child," the older healer started before Sigyn smiled at her.

"I'm going to go home if it's alright," she informed her mentor. "I need the sleep anyway."

The older goddess let her go, her arms crossed and shaking her head. Sigyn was not the type to make things complicated. If she really felt she would be in the way, it wasn't her exaggerating, she really believed that. Of course, her desire to be around a man like Loki did spell trouble in it's own means. She remembered the prince as a boy, quite a mischievous little thing and he had not changed much. Sigyn making a friend like, terribly open and a little absentminded when it came to common sense, she could see the girl getting into quite a bit of trouble, and probably would laugh about it the whole time.

"Oh Sigyn," she sighed. "You give me more gray hairs by the day."

Well, there was not much need to worry about things so trivial as that. She would need to be attending to the younger prince soon. There were better times to be worrying about her apprentice's strange social life.

It was not long before her expected company arrived. Eir waited through the family's talking, Loki being welcomed back, his mother breathing relief at his safety and all of the apologies. It was not wise to intrude on family matters, especially not ones as important as this. It was only after Loki informed her that he was ready that she patted the bed for him to sit down on and she set to work.

Loki wished his didn't have to have his vestment and tunic removed. He had just been able to get dressed, but if Eir noticed his annoyance she didn't bother with addressing him about it. She stuck a thermometer into his mouth rather forcibly and ran her hands over him, once again checking for injuries. Well, he hadn't hurt himself at least. She paused suddenly at his chest, feeling his heart beat against her palm, creasing her brow, she pressed harder.

"What? What is it?" Thor asked immediately before Eir shushed him loudly.

She remembered the state of his soul, it had felt torn apart. The damage had been horrible, as if he had been ripped to pieces by the cosmos. It felt different now, healed... but not in the way it should have been. Souls that had received damage could not simply be put back together by medicine. It had to pull itself back into it's original state on it's own, through the victim's own willpower. But his soul felt wrong, whole but with discrepancies, as if it had been stitched back together. Pressing her other hand to his chest as well, she did her best to find the problem when she didn't even know what it was she was looking for. There was something else with his soul, something different, latched on... melded into his spirit as well...

She jerked her hands back when finally finding it, staring at Loki in shock and disbelief.

"It's not possible," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked. "Am I sick or not?"

"How did you get back here, Your Highness?" she asked suddenly. "Did you do what you think you did?"

Loki looked at her for a second before glancing down at his lap as his family stared on in worry.

"I thought I could handle it," he said. "I didn't want to die."

Eir sighed, rubbing at her face with her hands.

"So irresponsible," she breathed before turning to the others. "Your son is fine. In fact, I would say he is much better than fine now. What he did could have destroyed him, but it seems he was lucky."

"I don't understand," Frigga said. "What happened?"

"I used the casket of the Jotun," Loki admitted. "It was their way to travel between the worlds, wasn't it, just like the Observatory gate was ours? I had the casket with me when I fell. I thought I could use it to teleport myself to one of the other realms."

"Instead he nearly ripped his entire being apart," Eir explained. "Surely you realize that sort of power is much too unstable and powerful to be used like that on the spur of the moment?"

"The Heimdall-sized ice sculpture seemed simple enough," he replied casually.

"Loki!" his mother scolded to which he could only chuckle despite the situation.

"So what does that mean for Loki now?" Thor asked. "Is he in danger?"

"Oh no, quite the opposite," Eir informed them. "You see, the casket nearly destroyed him, but it is probably also what saved him. It must have been fixing him while he was unconscious. It's now permanently merged with him. I've never seen anything like it, and as fit it is into his soul, I don't believe I could get it out. I don't think anyone can now."

"The source of all the Jotun's powers, their most prized artifact, is now in my son?" Odin asked.

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "And thank goodness he is a Jotun. No Aesir would have been able to do it. The powers are too different. It would have no doubt killed anyone else in this realm."

The room was silent for a while and Loki stared down at his hands. He had remembered trying to use the casket, the pain that had felt like it was killing him. Had he really been that close to death? But now, after her words, he could feel it, a soft pulsing inside of him, a chilled fire burning inside of him.

It was sleeping power, power that had led his race to nearly conquer and destroy all the other of the nine realms. He clenched his fists.

"Take it out," he said simply.

"You Highness, I can't. I already told you-"

"Do it anyway!" he snapped. "I don't want it! I don't want this power inside of me." His gaze softened as he stared up at the healer in desperation. "Please."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I have no idea how, even if it was possible. It's part of you now, Loki. All I can say is that if you do not want it, do your best not to use it."

End of Chapter 3

Well, I hope that was a satisfying enough explanation to everyone on what's going on with Loki. Oh boy, did he screw up big time.

Actually, having the source of power like that isn't all that bad. This would make him pretty powerful, more so than he was before. Only problem is he doesn't really know how to control it. Instinct can only take you so far. And of course with Jotun power practically leaking out of him, the very thing that transformed him against his will back to his frost giant body in the movie now inside of him, things might be a little difficult for him right now. Like say... being in your true form when you wake up and your personal healer is shocked into silence at the sight of you.


	4. The Shattered World

Went out to see the Thor movie again, this time in 3D. Wow. I have to say I think it was even better than last time, and I was pretty pumped for this chapter. I think I was on the edge of my seat when Loki was demanding to know his true heritage, and I found myself nearly crying at Thor's 'death' scene, even though I knew exactly what was going to happen already. The first time I saw it, it was intense. This time was just magnificent.

I want to thank everyone who has supported me so far in this story, from the people who has reviewed, to my wonderful father who has read the stories to double check my facts both on the comics and the Norse myths (both of which he knows more on than I do), and finally my friends who are all dealing with me gush over the movie nonstop now. You guys are all great.

If I could, I would love to say that I own the stories, but I don't. It's okay, because in a way the myths belong to all of us, and I'm happy about that.

Chapter 4: The Shattered World

Icy winds blew sharply across the land of Jotunheim, but to Helblindi, it barely felt like a chilled wind against his skin. Snow drifted across the landscape, long since broken since the last war, and he watched it with a disinterested gaze.

His world was little more than rubble, but he was used to the sight. He had never known it to be any different. Born after the war, he had been raised amongst the broken buildings, the crumbling land, and the former glory and pride of his home in shattered pieces around his ankles.

War had done this, that he had been taught. A war that his race had lost. A failed plan to colonize Midgard, and his people were driven back to their own world. According to history, most of the battles had taken place here, which had scarred their home so badly. For their action of trying to spread to a new world, their own had been nearly destroyed by the Asgardian's and their casket stolen from them, their most prized relic, the symbol of the ruler of their race, taken to ensure they would never rise up again to be a threat.

Helblindi's fists clenched as he stared up at the sky. Somewhere out there, one of those small, seemingly insignificant points of light was Asgard. Bright in glory while his own realm was seen as little more than a wasted piece of trash, with no hope of being brought back to it's glory.

He was raised to accept this, that with patience, things would change, they would get better for his people. Helblindi had believed those words with all of his soul, had thought if enough time had passed, his planet would once again prosper.

It had been a beautiful hope. A beautiful lie.

He had seen growing up, there was no future for Jotunheim. They were as frozen in time as their world was. Their structures stayed the same, their bitterness never left them, life never grew, and it was all in the name of revenge against Asgard. Destroy them, conquer them, make the so called gods feel the pain they had felt, and surely their glory would return.

"Bah," he muttered.

It was nothing more than foolishness, nothing more then the desire to crush those who had slighted them. Helblindi could not deny that he had once dreamed of the glory of war, when he had been younger and had followed his father's every word. But he had seen the patterns all too soon, had started to realizing destroying one realm would not bring back their own.

He had said as much when they had received an anonymous offer to be snuck into Asgard, a chance to steal back their casket. No one had listened when he had declared it to be a trap, nothing more than a fool's errand. No one had listened. His father had called him the fool.

The three that had volunteered did not return in the expected time, but someone else had come. Thor, Odin's son, had breached their borders demanding answers. Helblindi knew then his blood-brothers had not survived, slain on their mission and never to return. Their lives had been thrown away for nothing and Odin's offspring was practically begging for war.

He had thought it could be avoided. They were a weary race, knew the horrors of war. For once, revenge stepped back for sensibility... but only for a moment. One insult, one retaliation, one arrogant prince who had never known pain or loss, who thought this was all a game and acted as such, and battle had started.

Helblindi had hoped they would die. It would be even then. Frost giants had died, Asgardian's would die. There could be no more excuse for conflict. Each had broken the borders they were not supposed to, and each paid. As it was though, there was no luck on Helblindi's side.

He had never seen an Asgardian do battle. It was a fearsome sight, even as he fought with the others, he could see how much more disciplined the Aesir were, how their bodies moved with precision and a deadly grace. He had never been trained like that, most of his 'lessons' simply learned by being ambushed and attacked, forcing him to learn how to brawl in order to defend himself. There was an obvious lack of skill in comparison, and if it had not been for superior numbers, the 'gods' would have easily won.

Even with numbers on their side, they had not killed the Aesir. Rescued by Odin himself, he had seen King Laufey flung aside as if he were nothing but a doll. Helblindi could still hear the refusal of diplomacy in his ears, how he had promised war and death after claiming it was what Thor had sought. But Helblindi knew better. Their king craved it just as much, longed to destroy Asgard. Any excuse to him would be a good one, even if it was an empty threat. The Jotun had no way to travel, no way to strike out. The 'war' Laufey had promised would be nothing more than a swift stroke that would surely destroy them all.

He had never considered his good fortune would shine then, that Loki, the second son of Odin would come promising the end of the war, a way to kill Odin and take back their casket. He held back his counsel that time, let the king foolishly take the offer...

Helblindi had not been surprised when his father had never returned.

"You're brooding again."

Helblindi sighed softly and turned to see a female Jotun, his sister Sinmara. She was a small Jotun, but that was not uncommon for women. She still would have towered over most without giant's blood, and would be considered more fearsome too. Long white hair tied into ornate and tangled knots, with tattered clothing, charms and talismans hanging off of her, and a harsh expression, she looked every bit the witch she was, powerful and deadly with the magic she wielded.

Sinmara was the type that enjoyed being feared, but Helblindi did not think he could ever seen her as more than the annoying little sister he had grown up with that he was sure he loved more than just about anything on this whole realm.

"I'm thinking," he corrected simply before looking back out over the landscape.

"About Father?" she asked.

He cast his eyes down. There was no reason to lie.

"Yes, amongst other things."

"So you are ready to decree the order for war?"

He did no have to turn around to see the eager look on her face. He had lived with her long enough to know what it looked like already.

"I have already said we are not going to war," he replied softly. "Why must you constantly harass me over such things?"

"They killed our father, our king! Does that mean nothing to you? You inherited his throne after his death! You are duty-bound to honor him!"

"I am duty-bound to protect our people!" he yelled back at her, his voice thundering in the hall as he turned on her. Her expression was shocked and fearful, but only for a moment before it fixed back to her normal glare. It was enough for him though. It showed she was not fed up yet, that she would obey him a bit longer and do nothing. He didn't expect it to last long, but his younger sister for now was safe. The more time he could keep her from rushing off to her death for the sake of revenge, the better.

"How is Byleistr?" he asked, knowing she realized he was intentionally changing the subject.

"He sleeps," she sighed. "He has been crying a lot, and when he isn't, he is exhausted. He was too young to have to experience a death in the family, to hear that his father would never return."

The words were coaxing, urging. Oh yes, go to war to soothe your youngest sibling's soul. What a well thought out plan. And what was worst she actually thought it motivational enough to bring it up.

She was obviously clutching at straws now.

"What would you have me do?" he asked softly. "March into Asgard? How? Threaten them? With what might? Throw our lives away in order to feel full of damned prided seconds before we were slaughtered like animals? For what purpose?"

"You are unwilling to sacrifice anything!" she yelled back at him. "You are a coward, terrified of war! We will perish under your rule, wither away to nothing while the Asgardian's grow fat on meat and mead, telling stories of our fear of them, all because of you!"

"We are already withered," he whispered. "Nothing compared to what we used to be. A mighty empire... creators of strong walls and a beautiful land... nothing more than fairy tales told by barbarians scraping at dead glory."

"At least they seek glory," she stated coldly. "You think if you sit here and do nothing, they will leave us be. You remember that attack on our world just well as I do, I know you do. They used the Bifrost as a weapon, tried to destroy us all."

"After our father went there to kill their king."

"But-"

"ENOUGH!"

The second time he'd had to shout her into silence. Not a good sign. She was becoming more bold about this.

"We kill them and take their land, they kill us and take the land back. An endless cycle, unchanged forever as blood flows and we lose our loved ones, over and over and over again," he explained.

"Not if we killed them all the first time."

He shook his head. How easy it must be for her, her so called solutions always so simple. For a smart woman, she was very foolish.

"Even if we accomplished such a goal, how would you get there?" he asked. "Inform me, dear sister, how you plan to reach Asgard, how you intend to get to their gates to storm them, how will you find the Asgardian's to slay them. Tell me, without the casket, do you intend to reach their world? Tell me, and I will lead the army myself."

He was pleased by her silence, even if it came with a hot look of hatred in her eyes. No, she had no answer. But how easy it was to demand one of him.

"They whisper about you, Brother," she said softly. "They think you weak. How long do you think you can talk of peace before you are slain? Byleistr is too young to rule the people, the throne would be forfeit to your slayer, as is tradition. The strong rule, and the weak follow. That has always been our way."

There was the fact she could take the throne, but he didn't mention it. She was right, through a challenge in combat, the throne could be lost if the ruler was killed in combat, but it was more than just that. If killed and there was a family member that was able to take the throne, it would go to them. In order to become ruler a whole family line would have to be wiped out, all by that single challenger. Helblindi was sure that exception had been put in place to avoid daggers plunged into too many backs. But it meant that if he died, there would be a target on his sister, and than after that his little brother, little more than a child. His sister was strong in magic, but she would not be able to defend herself against so many assailants. If he fell, it would surely be their death sentences as well.

"I will not let them kill me," he assured her. "Or you or Byleistr. I can be strong enough for all of us."

"So you say," she said. "I can only pray you not let your soft heart control your head for too much longer, or our heads on spikes will be the testimony of your so called strength."

"You have no faith in me," he accused.

"I have no reason to," she informed him. "You are my older brother, and my king. I obey you and am loyal for both those reasons. But we are in a time of war, whether you would admit it or not. Your people demand blood, and they are determined to have it. If their thirst is not quenched with the Asgardian's they will eventually settle for ours. The throne is not a place for philosophers or dreamers of peace."

"Our father had a treaty of peace," he countered. "Even he could see the benefits of it."

"Father was biding his time and you know it!" she snapped in frustration. "He was waiting for the right moment, looking for a weakness upon which to strike out at our enemies."

"And he found his grave," Helblindi hissed out. "Do you not see, it was a trap all along, all of it. Loki led us into their lands the first time, giants were slaughtered. He came to us and offered us Odin's head, and now Father is lost to us as well. We were pulled in to die!"

"Then is should be Loki that we kill first!" she demanded.

"Hate consumes you, Little Sister," he said softly. "You're just like father, hating a ruler from afar, unable to do anything about it, so you brood and lash out at anything you can. You're too much like him."

"If you intend that as an insult, I will never take it as one," she snarled at him.

"No, I suppose you won't," he said softly. "And I think in all of this, that is the biggest tragedy of all."

Her eyes were heated with anger, but it didn't faze the frost giant. They had had this argument too many times already, and he suspected they would for a very long time. Even if he could convince all of the Jotuns to forget the revenge, to instead focus on rebuilding their world, he knew she would never listen. She would scream for Asgard to fall, even on her dying breath he suspected she would ask for war.

He watched her stalk away in her anger. He would have liked to stop her, but it would do no good. It was best to let her fume, to let her calm down. Further talk of this would only make her angrier, something he truly did not want. He cared for his siblings, as the oldest he had to protect them, but it gave him no pleasure to have to protect her from herself.

If she had been born first, if she had been selected to lead, he was sure they would have been in war and dead by now. Sometimes he was sure that's what the Jotun's wanted. Surely they could not think that they had the means to win the fight. Sometimes it was hard to tell, and it only made him feel a stranger to his kin.

He would go to Odin, to parlay and bring about to this madness. Perhaps better terms, a more favorable treaty would help. The Jotun's had lived with peace under his father's rule for centuries, all with the understanding that he had done what he could. Helblindi knew he did not look very promising in comparison, doing nothing.

But there was no way to reach Odin. A part of him wondered if he was still in the Odinsleep and if Loki was still king. There was no way to tell or try to find out for sure. It was a little maddening to know there was no way to find that information, that he was living in uncertainty and most likely always would be. Just as they had known of the attack by the Bifrost, or if there would be another.

He turned back to the landscape and raised his eyes to the stars once again. Yes, one of those tiny points of light had doomed his world... but not nearly as much as his own people had.

#-#

"He hasn't agreed yet, has he?"

Sinmara looked up from the stairs she was descending to see other frost giants, all o them looking very grim and impatient. She didn't feel as if she could blame them.

"He only needs a way in which we can win the war," she assured them. It seemed a lie, but she didn't want to believe it was. To care for his people was one thing, but if he could not just be a fool in love with peace. He just did not believe in acting rashly. "He'll listen to my counsel eventually."

"And if he doesn't?"  
>"He will," she said determinedly. "We only need a means in which to reach the Asgardians, and they will surely fall at our feet. For now, we must bide our time."<p>

"We find it discouraging you find more interest in our goals than our king does," one muttered out.

"He is planning, being smart about it, and that is our most powerful asset, a wise king. King Laufey led us for years, did not take us astray. In time, my brother will prove himself." She gave them all a look before shaking her head. "In any case, leave my brother to me. What is the progress to finding the paths out of our world, the one that led to Asgard."

"No luck for now," the frost giants admitted. "Loki was incredibly careful, never telling us where the location was. We suspect even our three brothers didn't know until they were close to the spot. Unfortunately we are not even sure what it is we are looking for."

"Natural bridges have to exist," she said. "How else would our elders have even thought to give the casket the ability to travel if there was not? Keep looking. Once we find those routes, we can make more well laid plans, and I will be able to convince my brother of the right course."

"As you command."

The giants left her alone, seemingly pleased with her responses. She wondered if she was the only thing keeping her older brother alive right now. She assured the other Jotun, as he should be doing. But she was worried. Their satisfaction of her placing orders under him would not last long. Either one of them would start to think himself more worthy to rule, or they would want her on the throne. Both options left her beloved older brother as a corpse to be mocked and forgotten for his foolishness and weakness.

She clenched her fists at the thought.

"No," she hissed. She wouldn't let that happen. Her brothers were her only family left. She would not lose them too, no matter what it took.

It was a good thing too, that she had a plan.

Moving through the ice and shadows, she made her way to her alcove. The small cave was her refuge and home, but also so much more than that. Her workshop, she had honed and harnessed her magic here, studying ancient books for her spells and learning potions, developing poisons and powders that could kill in mere moments.

Right now though, she was working on something different, something much more important and dangerous.

Reaching a chest, she produced a key from a pouch on her hip, opening the oblong box. From inside, she pulled out a long object swabbed in clothe. Pulling the material free, she ran her hand over a blade of a sword. To an Asgardian or Midgardian, it would probably be too long to heavy to wield well, but to a Jotun, it was perfect. Old and rusted when she had found it, she had no idea how old it was. Her kind had not used weapons for a very, very long time, the ice the wielded more effective than most weapons and always ready to be called on.

But there was something about this sword, a sense of power she had felt radiating off of it when she had come across it by accident. She had taken it home, first simply out of curiosity and a project to work on. Now though, it was their salvation. Months had been spent restoring it, having to do much research to make sure she did not harm it. She felt along the magic embedded in the blade, but it was foreign to her. She had wondered for a long time if it had been a blade from another realm, lost here when it's previous owner had obviously fallen in her world.

It didn't seem to matter where it was from though, or the magic it already held. She had bound a few enchantments of her own to it, and they fit perfectly. Now the blade glimmered like a jewel and she could see the strength in it.

The sword wasn't finished yet though. There was many more things that it needed, but one element was of the most important and for her to give it to the blade, they needed to find the path Loki had hinted at to lure them to Asgard. Those natural paths were lost to them, but the ability to be pulled to another world was powerful magic. If she could find the way, she was sure she could tap it, learn how it worked and imbue the same power into this sword.

"No longer will we be stranded here," she whispered darkly. "We will have the means to travel again, and you will be our new relic. I'll make you an unbeatable blade and give you to my brother to lead our realm back to it's former glory. Yes, you will be our salvation, my precious Laevateinn."

Setting the blade on her work bench, she pulled out her books and materials, powders and jars, clinking together as she set them up. She felt a grin pull on her lips as she let the magic move around her and she set to work, pouring it all into Laevateinn. Once this was completed, they would no longer need the casket, she'd make sure of it. It was a tall order, and she realized she was nowhere near the skill of the ones that had created the casket long ago, but she would accomplish her task, no matter what it took, no matter how long she had to take to complete it.

If it took her very life, Asgard would fall and she would ensure personally that Loki's blood would stain her own hands.

End of Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took an extra day to write. I really wanted to stay on my one post a day schedule for as long as I could, but hopefully two days was not too hard of a wait.

This chapter needed a lot of research to complete. I spent hours trying to find relevant info in order to do a good job, and I many times there was just no information to be found. I had to resort to a lot of different sources to find what I did, but I think in the end it was worth all of the effort. The whole purpose of this was to show that... well, I would like to think the Jotun had their own motivations and so forth. It wasn't represented in the movie, but I hate the thought of being evil for evil's sake.

I was actually surprised rereading this that Sinmara and Helblindi reminded me a bit of Thor and Loki, one hot blooded for war and the other more calm and mature. Add the fact one is a warrior and the other a magic user, I found the similarities interesting. It wasn't something intentional, but I liked it none the less so I decided not to try to change it. I suppose it is ironic though that the one so eager for war is the one who can't make it happen, unlike Thor. And I feel Helblindi has got a good point, they aren't nearly as strong as they used to be, and even the first time they lost. Unfortunately, others are not quite as willing to let go of the past like he is.

Notes on characters and Mythology:

Helblindi and Byleistr: According to the legends, they are Loki's brothers, but it doesn't state in what order the brothers were born. They aren't mentioned much more than that, other than Helblindi was Odin's blood brother as well as Loki. Even less is known about Byleistr, simply being known as Loki's brother. I felt it to be a good idea to add them to the story, but was forced to make my own interpretation again. Still, I imagined since Helblindi was a blood-brother to Odin in the myths, he was a good warrior and probably had some decent values the gods could appreciate, so I ran with him being pretty honorable and honestly mostly just a decent man. Still a frost giant, so not Mr. Nicey-Nicey, but more levelheaded than most of his kin.

Sinmara: Sinmara is stated to be the wife of a fire giant that will fight in Ragnarok, but it there is some debate on whether she is human or a fellow giant. She is never referred to as either, so it begs the question of who exactly she was. Her name is said to be associated to nightmares or alternately violence (depends on who is translating it) in either case sounding like a pretty nasty woman. She seems to be very trusted by her husband though, the keeper of a legendary weapon of her husbands, Laevateinn.

She is not actually related to Loki in anyway, but I did want to add the weapon to the story, and it seems poor to do that and leave her out, so I fudged a few facts on her in the story. Poetic license, and I figure it's okay since Marvel does it all the time anyway. Also of course, she is not married in this story. In the story she is the second oldest of the three, the order being Helblindi, her, and then their child brother, Byleistr. This is of course not counting Loki, since they do not know they have any connection to him, but he would be the oldest sibling out of the four, being born during the last phases of the war.

Laevateinn: A legendary weapon owned by Surtr, husband of Sinmara. The weapon is thought to either be a sword or a spear and was not originally named in the old legends, being given one later on. It is claimed to be so powerful that it will engulf the world with it's flames after Ragnarok before the world is restored and the dead of Niflhiem come back to live forever when there is no longer a need for war.

In this version of course, I made it a sword. I considered a spear, but as Odin's weapon is already that, I thought it better if I placed this weapon in a different category.


	5. Meeting Again

Alright, back to the Asgardians. I bet everyone is eager to see what is happening with Loki and the rest of the guys. I have to admit I was pretty eager to write this chapter myself. Hope that everyone enjoys it.

As stated before, the legends are not mine. Neither is the Marvel version, comics or movie.

Chapter 5: Meeting Again

Loki had expected the visit from Thor, and was not disappointed when he heard the knock at his door that identified his brother. How well he had to have known his brother to be able to recognize him even when he was in another room. He wondered if it had to do with sharer sense brought to him through magic, or if he had just known his brother for so long that even simple things like how he rapped on his wooden door was long since memorized to him.

"Enter," he called out, looking out over the view of Asgard from the balcony. He was leaning against the railing, and heard his brother's footsteps approaching him.

"I had a feeling you'd be cooped up in here," Thor said as he joined him, leaning his back against the balcony and crossing his arms. "I... I'm sorry, I had everything planned out in my head, and yet, now I can not think of a single word I wanted to say."

"Don't worry," Loki said with a gentle smile. "I appreciate the company just as much without elegant speeches. Just say what is on your mind."

Thor coughed into his hand and nodded, but his younger brother could not help but notice it was several minutes of silence. He did not mind the quiet, but he imagined it was hardly making the older Aesir comfortable.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Brother," Loki said, deciding he might as well be the one to take the first step. "About Father. I was... angry. I wanted nothing more than to prove myself, and I thought if you were here... you would have gotten all the glory."

"We always have competed for his attention," Thor admitted. "I didn't want you to stop me when it came to stopping the Jotuns either. And you were right, I would have killed them all with my bare hands if I could have."

"So neither of us is perfect," he said with a smirk. "Makes us even then."

"Yes," Thor replied, but his face was torn.

Loki immediately straightened up, feeling horrible.

"Thor... I'm sorry," he said. "We're not even... not at all. After what I did... she's lost to you."

"No," Thor said as he shook his head. "She looks for me, and we are working on repairing the Observatory. I will return to her one day."

Loki considered asking what his plans for the Foster woman were, but he didn't feel he had the right. He knew his brother. If he wanted to share his intentions, he would. Asking too soon would only open up wounds Thor was obviously trying to let heal.

Thor suddenly laughed and clapped Loki on his back, catching the god of mischief by surprise and nearly knocking him over.

"You know, we could use your talents on the bridge," he said with a smile. "Considering your skills, I'd say the Observatory would be done in half the time."

Loki honestly considered it. He really wasn't the type that would do menial labor, but there was no denying he had a hand in destroying it. It would be good to help restore the damage he had caused.

"If you want me there, I will be," he informed his brother.

"Excellent," Thor said.

Loki gazed at the older man and sighed. There was something else, Thor just wasn't saying it.

"What?" he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. "If you have something else to say, say it. I know how you hate the silence."

"I suppose I was just wondering, how did you return to us?" he admitted. "I mean, I understand that you used the casket, but what more than that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "I was storing the casket inside of me for safekeeping. When I let go, I fully intended to die. I didn't... I didn't want to continue anymore, Thor. I felt like everything that was important to me was lost. But when I fell..." He sighed and Thor waited patiently for him to continue. He had no desire to rush him. "I let myself drop, and I remembered when I was falling that I was freezing. I was cold Thor, for the first time in my entire life, I felt the sting of the cold and it hurt so badly. I can only imagine how intense that space would have been to anyone else. It cut across me like blades ripping inside of me. I decided very quickly this was not the way to die. I don't remember exactly what I did, but I do remember calling upon the casket, trying to force it to move me, take me anywhere but that horrible emptiness. I was told I was asleep for a week, but that night we fought was almost a month ago. I don't know exactly where the extra time went, if I was really in that pain for so long or not, but I don't think I ever want to find out."

"Perhaps what you did was a teleportation spell?" Thor mused.

"Teleportation is very tricky, and very hard to master," Loki said as he shook his head. "Nigh on impossible. You would need power to burn, which is why no one bothers with it. It's easier just to walk."

"You have power to burn now," Thor pointed out.

Loki fell silent at that. He wondered if he really did. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted himself with the casket. It was dangerous in his opinion, to have that much power. Besides, it felt distinctly uncomfortable. Now that he knew it was there, it was like he could feel it inside, unable to pull it out. He knew, he's tried to already, and a simple tug had put him into such a state of agony he had ended up howling in pain on the floor.

"I wonder how powerful it has made me," he sighed. "My abilities don't feel different, but I can feel... it's as I'm drawing from it now."

"Have you tried to use any spells yet?"

"Not yet. I think it best I rest before I try anything like that. I plan to go to one of the abandoned temples out near the outskirts of Asgard. It will be safe to practice there. I can start small and see what my limit is."

"Can I watch?"

Loki gave Thor a look as if trying to ask him without words if he had suddenly gone crazy. He was simply stared back at, and damn if the oaf didn't look like an eager puppy. It reminded Loki of when they had been growing up. He had always been very interested in watching Loki's magic lessons. He'd always said it was neat. He felt a bit guilty when he realized he had never shown nearly that amount of interest in Thor's training.

"I'm trying to see how far I can go without being dangerous," he explained. "Having someone else there defeats the purpose entirely."

"But what if you push yourself too far, Brother? I would not want to see you be brought back again in the state you were at only a day ago," Thor argued.

Loki sighed. There was no talking him out of this, and for once, he did not feel like trying.

"You can come and watch," he gave in. "But I expect you not to distract me."

"You have my word," he replied with a grin.

'Oaf,' Loki thought, smiling at his brother as he shook his head.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot," Thor said suddenly. "Volstagg has a party planned for you tonight. He's had a feast for you in mind for a while now."

"I am not sure I feel like seeing the court right now," Loki said with a frown. "I have no desires for crowds to gawk at me."

"Well, then you will pleased to know it is not at court," he replied with a grin. "Gudrun has been cooking all day I hear, and we'll be having dinner with his family."

Loki thought of the plump wife of Volstagg, a happy and joyful woman who loved to cook and bake. If he remembered correctly, she was also very dangerous with a rolling pin. The thought of refusing an invitation to eat her food...

"I will of course attend," he said earnestly. Besides, if he were honest with himself, he always had been a fan of her mince meat pies. He remembered stealing one when he'd been a child... and learning that same day how dangerous she was with a simple wooden instrument meant for baking.

"Wonderful. In the meantime, care for a game of chess?"

"Still determined to get a win out of me, eh?"

"I'll best you one day, Brother. It's a man's challenge."

Loki smirked wryly and went to collect the board and the pieces.

"Yes, of course," he said.

#-#

It was storming tonight, and Loki had to wonder if Thor was doing it out of some kind of celebration, or if it was because he was happy. His brother certainly looked pleased as they sat amongst their friends in Volstagg's home. He talked loudly, drank deeply, and laughed merrily, almost as much as Volstagg was. He suspected Thor was simply not holding back his emotions as thunder and lightning sounded outside as they sat around a long table eating generous amounts of food and let the fireplace keep them warm with waves of heat.

The Warriors Three had all given him heartfelt welcomes back home, which had honestly surprised him. He had always thought of himself as their companion through Thor, yet they seemed as happy to welcome him back as they ever had been to see Thor after a dangerous journey. He had smiled and thanked all of them before turning to Sif. He had not expected much from her. They had never been on the best of terms, even before his treason, but he was shocked when she grabbed his hand and shook it, informing him that if he ever worried her again like that, she would kill him herself.

Honestly, he was sure it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard her say in his direction.

He watched his father laugh and feast with the others. It had been a rare occasion to see the old god act so carefree, and it was certainly a welcome sight. Every once and a while they would catch the eye of each other and he would smile warmly before going off on some embarrassing tale about him when had been younger, mostly to Volstagg's children, who all gasped, oohed and laughed as if on cue. Loki for once didn't begrudge it and went to watching his mother speak with Gudrun, thanking her for such a wonderful meal as the plump woman gushed happily.

"But you should eat more, my boy," she insisted as she pushed more mead and a huge slab of beef towards him, slapping away Volstagg's hand as he tried to reach for it. "You are much too skinny. How do you ever plan to attract a wife like that? Women need a man they know can provide for them, like my wonderful husband here."

It honestly amazed Loki how two people who had been married for centuries could still give each other googly eyes from such a simple comment. He didn't even think his own mother and father were that emotional with each other anymore.

It was no grand ceremony, filled with speeches or loud music, but Loki was happy with that. In fact, he preferred it this way. He was with his friends and family having fun. Good food and company all around, and he could not stop the laughter from erupting from his own lips a few times, finding himself honestly enjoying himself. He had never, in all of his life, felt more at home than he did right now.

A sudden pounding on the door caused everyone to look up before Volstagg suddenly grinned and stood up.

"Aha! You see, I told you she would come," he informed his wife as he moved to the door and opened it. There at the doorway stood Sigyn, a drenched cloak flapping in the wind behind her before it suddenly blew forward and toppled over her head. Volstagg, laughing, took pity on her and pulled her inside before shutting the door firmly, cutting off the shrieks of the wind.

"Oh, there there dear," Gudrun said as she moved over to her and helped the woman disentangle herself from the cloak. "Poor thing, you're soaked."

The motherly woman glared at Thor, who looked a bit sheepish, getting up as well to great the healer.

"I was unaware you would be attending," he said as he kissed her hand. "We never were able to thank you properly for what you did for Loki."

"I'm sorry I am late," she excused herself. "I was trying to convince Eir to come along as you had asked me to, but she wasn't able to tear herself away from her research."

"It's nice to have you over at least," Gudrun assured and moved her over to the table where she could sit close by the fire, sitting straight across from Loki. "Here, have a glass of wine and some stew. It will warm you right up."

"Thank you," she said before looking over at the meat on Loki's tray that was nearly the size of his head. "Hungry are we?"

"Famished," he said dryly, but grinned back at her. It was unusual for someone to tease him, except of course for perhaps Thor. He found he didn't mind it very much tonight. "You can have some if you like."

"I'll start with the stew first, and we'll go from there," she said with a smile. "I would hate to take your food, considering you'd gone so long without eating. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Awake," he answered. "Well enough considering everything that has happened."

"I am glad to hear that, M'Lord," she stated.

"Loki."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, looking confused.

"My name is Loki, not M'Lord," he said teasingly. "You can call me that."

She laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, if you like... Loki."

The others did not seem interested in letting Sigyn keep her conversation to just one man though. Odin and Frigga thanked her many times, telling her know that they were in her debt while she insisted she was only doing her duty, and that they had trusted her to it was honor and thanks enough. Loki noted she seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about it at first, but seemed to relax soon enough, her cheeks becoming colored by the wine she drank and soon enough she was laughing along with the others... specifically at the tales his father had gone back to telling about him as a child.

"You should have seen the look on his face the first time he summoned fire," he said with his eyes crinkled in happiness at the memory. "Of course, he was so shocked he accidentally dropped it. The carpet caught aflame within moments."

Loki bit his tongue at that, not from the children and Sigyn's laughing, but to keep himself from grinning. He'd had no idea the man still thought that had been an accident. People had been more easily convinced of innocence when he was a child. He remembered fondly how it had ended up catching on Thor's trousers. That alone would have made it worth any punishment, but luckily, they'd never suspected a thing. Well, he always had been a good actor.

Dinner made way to dessert, pudding and cake, pies and mugs of frothy milk. The children nearly squealed at the treats before nearly diving onto their sweets. Loki didn't do much to defend his plate, feeling more than full as it was. Instead he found himself watching Sigyn. It was hard not to considering she was right in front of him.

The goddess of loyalty, huh?

She looked like a happy woman, a smile on her face and a warm expression. It was odd to think he had spent a whole week in her company and did not remember a single second of it. She had spoken so familiarly with him. Respectful... mostly, but still familiar. He wondered how much she had learned about him, just by sitting nearby as his friends came to see him and essentially living in his quarters for that time.

She caught him staring and he didn't not bother to look away. She glanced around, as if she actually thought he was watching something else despite his locking eyes with her's. He nearly laughed.

"Is something on my face?" she asked curiously as she reached for a napkin, but he only shook his head and stood up.

"It's a little noisy in here," he said. "Why don't we go somewhere quite. I'd like to talk to you."

He was aware the others were watching, but he didn't mind much. Neither did she from the looks of it as she stood as well and walked around the table to join him as he lead her away from the dining hall. They left the house, exiting through the back and stayed under the porch, rain dripping down from the roof. Loki noticed it was no longer thundering and the night sky was dark with no lightning flashing across it.

"Thank you for coming. It was a nice surprise," he said to her.

"Oh, I was happy to come," she replied. "Volstagg practically insisted, and how could I refuse without being rude? Besides, it was nice to see you again. I won't lie, I was hoping you would be here."

"If I recall correctly, this was a party for me," he said with a grin.

"Yes, but..." She turned her head away making him cock his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no," she said quickly as she looked back at him. "I suppose it's only... I was worried you wouldn't be here. I don't even know why, maybe it was that you hadn't been feeling well. You see, I was eager to see you again."

"Really?" he found himself asking. "Is a sleeping man really that interesting?"

"Would you find me odd if I said yes?"

He nodded.

"Well, then I am odd," she said. "You seem to be a very interesting man, Pri... Loki. I had heard so much about you of course, growing up. I watched many of the parades for your birthdays from the streets, heard about some of the tales of your adventures as you began seeing other worlds. I'm a bit of a fan of tales like that. I think it's just amazing the kind of life you have led."

"If you are looking for tales about adventure, you should talk to Thor," he said honestly, trying not to let the bitterness seep into his voice. Old habits were hard to break, and it seemed there was still a part of him that thought he was seen as the lesser brother.

"Perhaps, if I was only interested in hearing any old story," she said. "If I wanted to hear about Thor, I could go to any feasting hall or pub. There aren't many stories about you though, even though you've had just as many exploits. But sly magic opening trapped doors, enchanting dragons to sleep so that you can sneak by, displaying green flames in the night sky to entertain the elves into your favor, that's something different. It all sounds so amazing."

"You're fascinated by a different sort of adventure then," he admitted. "Most wish to hear about the battlefield and how many opponents were defeated."

"Well, that is a good tale too, but as I said before, easy to come by. Besides, I admit freely it is not stories I am interested in. I like you, Loki. I would enjoy time spent with you."

She said it so freely, he had to wonder if it was a joke. Was she putting him on, or had someone else asked her to say such a thing? But he remembered how she had acted when he had awoken, not seeming to bothered by things that would make him edge away. She had embraced him after seeing her as a Jotun, a monster.

"Do you really mean that?" he found himself whispering.

"Of course I do," she said before seeing the uncertainty on his expression. "Loki, I really do. I swear, I find you intelligent and fascinating. I only wish for your friendship... or am I overstepping my bounds?"

"No," he said as he shook his head. "Not at all. I would be very happy to have the friendship of the goddess of loyalty, though I imagine we'll stir up quite a bit of gossip in the courts as mismatched as we are."

"Because you are the god of pranks and mischief?" she asked with a soft smile. "My father always told me that laughter and enjoying oneself is important. I have a feeling I would like watching you play jokes on almost anyone."

"Your father?" he asked.

She nodded.

"He always told me that the best feeling in the world is happiness, that the sensation you get in your stomach as you laugh with all of your heart until you feel the very air being stolen from your lungs has no equal. It's when you're so happy that you hurt a little inside, but you still don't want it to go away or stop. My father laughed a lot, and he taught me to do the same."

"He sounds like a good man," Loki said.

"He is," she agreed. "I miss him so much when he's away. The house is horrible empty without him."

"He doesn't live here on Asgard?" he asked.

"No, Nidavellir," she informed him.

"The land of the dwarves?" Loki inquired. "Why does he live there?"

"Well, probably because he is one," she said with a shrug.

Loki blinked. There was surely a story there. A dwarf for a father? It wasn't uncommon for people of mixed heritage to reside in Asgard, but he'd never seen such a case himself. Mostly it was in the case of commoners. He wondered if he could ask, or if it would be rude.

"My father is Iwaldi," she explained, saving him the trouble. "The craftsman who made the spear, Gungnir for your father. He resided here when he was creating the weapon and met Eostre. My parents informed me that they were both visiting Asgard and he was marveled by her beauty. For years he would stayed her to wait for her to come again, lavashing her with presents. Eventually she was enraptured by one thing that he crafted, a golden choker he made her." She touched her throat, a snug golden necklace around her own neck, obviously now an heirloom. "She began to fancy him and... well, you know how that sort of story goes. She gave birth to me and I was raised here by the both of them. My mother eventually went back to her own home and my father did as well. They visit often, but I've lived in the home my father secured as part of his payment for the spear alone for some time now."

He watched her as she told him her story. A half-breed born out of wedlock, but she gave no indication that such a thing bothered her. She seemed happy and proud of her father and he saw no sign that she was embarrassed by the tale. Of course, the Vanir goddess of spring having a drawn out fling like that didn't surprise him. That was the time of year for life to start anew in the years, and life did come from sex. Thinking Eostre didn't enjoy such pass times would be like thinking Freyja didn't. Of course, the Vanir always had had the reputation of being a little more wild then their sister race. Seemed they had unbiased tastes too.

Hm, a dwarf for a father. Well, that certainly explained her eyes.

A sudden wind blew past them, sprinkling them with a bit of water and bringing him back to the world. He barely noticed, but immediately saw her shiver and hug herself for warmth.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"You mean you are not?"

He stared at her for a few minutes as if she had forgotten who she was speaking with before she flushed a bit.

"Of course. Silly question," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling her close. He clenched his hand into a fist for a second before opening it again, causing a flame to spring up into his hand. This small bit of magic should be okay, and he didn't feel anything wrong with the casket. "Touch it. Gently."

"What? The fire? I'm not that cold," she assured him.

"Trust me," he breathed softly.

She looked at him for a moment as if HE had forgotten who she was speaking to, but he only smiled.

"It won't do you any harm," he promised. "Just stroke it with your hand. It will be fine."

Eying him questionably for a few more moments, she hesitantly reached out for the flame and ran a hand over it. It danced around her fingers and licked at her skin and she gasped softly as the feeling. He knew warmth was spreading into her body right now, the fire able to warm more than just her hand. She looked at him in astonishment and he grinned softly before laying on her back his other hand, frosted over with ice. It caused her to shriek and jump, much more sensitive to the cold now that he had her warmed up.

"LOKI!" she screamed, trying to pat the chill away and unable to reach the spot.

He didn't even try to mask his laughter.

End of Chapter 5

Oh wow, I had fun with this. No drama, no political crap, no depressing junk. Just good old fashioned Norse gods having a jolly good time. As it should be.

I hope you are all happy with Sigyn returning. I know a lot of you were asking for it and how or when it would happen. She and Loki seem to be hitting it off well enough. She should have known better to trust him, but I think he'd got a bit of a winning smile. And technically he didn't lie. The fire didn't hurt her. Of course, I imagine she'll take it in good humor, once she's warm and by the fire again.

Notes on characters and Mythology:

Gudrun: In the comics she is the wife of Volstagg. Well, I guess anywhere she would be the wife of Volstagg, considering she was created strictly for the books and is not based on any legends, much like her husband. She isn't mentioned in the movie, but come on, Volstagg is a family man and we all know it.

Iwaldi: In the comic, he is the father of Sigyn and is an Asgardian. However, his name is based off of Ivaldi, the father of a group of dwarves that forged Odin's spear, amongst a couple other wonderful items. Since Sigyn's parents had no mention in the legends, I decided to go down the middle with both stories and pick the good stuff I would like to keep, thus her father (keeping his Marvel name) was the dwarf who had forged the artifact.

Eostre: A German goddess of spring, I have heard that she is a part of the Norse pantheon, and that she isn't. When she is included, she is mentioned as a Vanir instead of as an Aesir, which makes sense considering what she is affiliated with. Her name is what the holiday Easter comes from, and many of the stories and traditions stem directly from her. She is also commonly known as Ostara.

Freyja: The simplest way to put it is that she is the goddess of love and passion. She is a Vanir, much like Eostre. Often sought out to be married by many beings (mostly giants who I guess got tired of their own women) she generally throws bitch fits and states quite clearly it ain't happening. It can be noted that Thor once lost his hammer and the price to get it back was Freyja's hand in marriage. Of course like an idiot he actually went to her and told her to get a bride's veil on (despite already being married) and she got so angry she pretty much kicked Thor out on his ass. (Later tales state she would be willing to do it but Heimdall had the idea at the last minute that Thor dress up as a woman instead to save Freyja, but I personally think that was Thor spreading around a version that didn't involve him getting chased out of her house.)

In the comic she is the mother of Sigyn, but I didn't care much for that, specifically because I already have plans for her concerning Sigyn and they are not in the mother/daughter relationship category. So instead, I made another Vanir goddess her mother.

Vanir: Vanir, both in legend and in the comic books, are the sister race of the Aesir. They are both in the Norse pantheon, however the Vanir are considered more wild and exotic. Think kind of like the Greek gods and the Titans (no, not the Disney Titans, the ACTUAL Titans). Freyja and her twin brother Freyr are both amongst the Vanir, and they live in the realm of Vanaheim.


	6. Unpleasant Surprises

I want to say I'm sorry for again taking longer than a day to update. Unfortunately I work nights on the weekend, so it cuts my writing time down to zilch. Also, there was a Memorial Day barbeque that I was invited to and it sort of took up a lot of time itself. On top of that, I found this chapter a little hard to get written. It just didn't seem to want to flow well.

Still, I have the update for you now. Hope no one had to wait too long.

Thor, Loki, Sigyn... don't own any of them. That's all there is to say about it. However, some of the concepts and interpretations could be claimed as my own. Still, I'm getting nothing out of this but my own enjoyment, so please do not sue.

Chapter 6: Unpleasant Surprises

By the end of the night, Loki was starting to doubt that he had ever felt out of place amongst his friends. The dinner was so nice and his friends so warm and open to him, a small part of his had to wonder if what he had done had been just a bad dream. It had been years since he had smiled so much, felt so happy and content in his life.

He wasn't Loki the frost giant, or the traitor of Asgard, the younger and weaker brother of Thor. No. He was Loki, trickster god who could enjoy life to its fullest again, and possibly play a joke or two along the way.

Speaking of...

A glance at Sigyn told him that she was still sulking, but he had the impression it was mostly in play. The last time they had caught each other's gaze she had actually stuck her tongue out at them. He only laughed at her and caught a coy little smile as she turned away. She had said she'd enjoy him playing a trick on just about anyone after all. He really didn't think she had been offended that he considered her to be worthy enough to be on the list of people he just had to play with.

He watched her speaking with Volstagg. Those two seemed to hit it off relatively well, especially how much of a braggart the older god was. He could spin a tale like no one else, and while Loki personally knew most of it was being made up on the spot, Sigyn seemed to be entertained none the less, enraptured by his tales of heroism and asking eagerly every few minutes what had happened. Loki was reminded of a father doting on a child.

"You're staring, you know."

Loki looked over at Fandral, smirking in his usual way with a glass of wine in his hand. He glanced at Sigyn, seeming to be pleased with the view.

"I don't blame you at all though," he continued. "She is beautiful."

The trickster nearly rolled his eyes. Fandral could gossip like a woman at times.

"I am sure she is," Loki stated. "But that's hardly any of my business."

"Oh? You mean you didn't ask her out to talk without prying eyes for a reason? I heard her cry out and start laughing with you just as much as anyone else did. Tell me, what did you do to make her yell your name in such a way?"

"I caught her dress on fire," Loki lied sarcastically. "What do you think I did? I played a joke on her. She's just a healer, an interesting healer, but that's all. I very much doubt she has any more interest in that sort of thing with me than I do with her."

Fandral looked a bit disappointed at first, obviously hoping for a better conversation than that before giving Sigyn another look.

"Well, if that is the case, would you mind it I try my hand at it?" he asked.

"I would suggest you ask her about that," Loki said with a shrug.

"Well then, you'll have to excuse me," he replied with a grin and making his way over. Loki watched him bow slightly to the woman and give her a kiss on her hand. She didn't seem to mind the attention either. The frost giant only shook his head. The ideas Fandral got into his head sometimes. Sure, she wasn't bad to look at, but he couldn't imagine bothering to be romantically involved with someone he had just met.

Well, Fandral's reputation always had preceded him. There was no secret his love for women. He was perfectly entitled to have a little fling with Sigyn if the girl didn't mind. He'd never heard a woman complain about him anyway. She'd probably enjoy the fun.

It didn't explain why she looked over at him curiously though, while Fandral nodded his head as he smiled. Loki had a bit of a bad feeling as she approached him.

"Do you think it's getting late?" she asked.

"Oh... well, possibly," he said, wondering what she was talking about. Just what had Fandral said to her?

"If you want to walk me home, I don't mind," she replied. "I should probably head home early so I get some sleep for tomorrow. Fandral said you wanted to take me, to make up for what you had done earlier. Really, I wasn't really mad, you know."

Loki glared at Fandral over the healer's head, only to get a smug grin back. Sigyn just looked up at him, not seeming to notice. He sighed softly, having no idea how someone so seemingly intelligent could be so clueless. It was if her brain only bothered to work half of the time. And just what Fandral playing at, roping him into something like this?

"Someone should see you home, I suppose," he said. "I can take you just as well as anyone else."

He led her out of Volstagg's home after she gave him an enthusiastic goodbye and they set out into the night. It was still drizzling a bit, Sigyn pulling her cloak tight around herself.

"So," she asked him. "How are you feeling since you woke up? Eir told me you received a clean bill of health."

"In a manner of speaking," he replied. "She didn't tell you the whole story?"

"I didn't ask," she said with a shrug. "She seemed pretty busy when I talked to her. I don't think I have ever seen so many books on her desk, and it was all a mess too. Whatever she was looking for, it sure was consuming her."

Loki stopped walking down the road and Sigyn turned to face him, looking confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Did you happen to know what she was reading about?" he asked her softly.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry. There were a few history books, but I don't really know what exactly she was looking for. It didn't seem a good idea to ask. Why? Is something wrong?"

He looked at her for a second before shaking his head and moving along the path again.

"No," he said. "Nothing at all. I suppose I was just curious."

"You aren't planning to play a trick on her, are you?" she asked as she walked along with him, eying him suspiciously. "You know, that wouldn't be very nice, and she is not the person to cross."

"Ah, but it's the strict people that are the most fun," he goaded her gently, letting her believe the theory. He felt more comfortable with her not knowing anyway. Healer or not, she was still a stranger to him. Maybe once they knew each other better, and after he figured to get the blasted thing out of his body. He made a note to himself to visit Eir about it later and see is she had found anything.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble," she chided gently.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Besides, imagine how boring life would be without all the pleasant little surprises that I provide."

"I don't think your kind of surprised can be constituted as pleasant," she stated evenly.

"You only say because you're still sulking," he teased.

"It was cold!" she threw out at him, crossing her arms and huffing when he only laughed at her. She muttered softly, "Fine, go and play your games with Eir. But don't say I didn't warn you once she's gotten back at you."

"I'll take your advice to heart," he stated, laying his hand on his chest as a mock swearing of an oath.

"Somehow I doubt that," she replied. "But it's on your own head if you mess with her. She may be a healer, but she can be a scary woman at times."

"You sound as if you've crossed her path a few times yourself," he observed.

"Well, she's my mentor," Sigyn explained. "I heard that she's been serving since the war, so I guess that she is rather strict for a reason. Her work was much harder than anything I've been expected to deal with so far. Still, she wants me to be ready, so she can be very serious at times. It's a little overbearing, but at the same time, I don't think I'd want her to be any other way. She's very good to me, and I see her as a second mother actually. She's there for me when I need it, and I love her very much. I think I'd love her more if she weren't so good at scolding though."

He laughed at her last comment, not sure if she was being serious or not.

"Tell me, why did you choose to become a healer in the first place?" he asked her.

"Oh, well it was mostly on my parent's suggestion. Once they left... I was getting a little bored. I wasn't expected to do anything, but it seemed like I needed something. The everyday parties and balls were alright, but it never changed. I felt like I didn't have anything to myself. It was my mother's idea and my father encouraged it. At first I thought it was the most boring thing in the world, honestly. Most of the time there isn't anything to do. I went snooping into the small library we have there one time when I was alone and I found a book that I had no idea was there."

She giggled softly, her face a bit red. Loki couldn't help but think it was not an unsuitable look for her.

"It was a romance story," she confessed into another fit of giggles. "I had never read anything like it before. But don't get me wrong, it wasn't just the romance that was enrapturing. The main characters went through so much adventure, saw thing I had never even thought about. Eventually it felt as if I was right there too, seeing and doing all of those wonderful things as well. And once I was done with that story, I started to look for more and more. Before I knew it, I was a little addicted."

She smiled gently as she laughed a little.

"I suppose that sounds silly to you, since you've probably gone out and done things writers couldn't even dream of," she stated.

He shook his head.

"No, I enjoy books too," he informed her. "You should know that. You spent enough time in my room to see them, I'm sure."

"True," she admitted. "But I thought those were all for your magic, spells and theories and so forth."

"Most of them are," he said. "But not all. I'll lend you a few sometime if you would like."

"Really?" she asked him happily, her eyes wide. "Oh thank you. That would be wonderful."

"It would be my pleasure," he said before he looked up. He had not even realized it, but they had reached a home, a decent sized one built finely. He could see dwarven craftsmanship all over it, even in the dark.

"Thank you for escorting me home, Loki," she said. "It was very kind of you."

Loki didn't bother to state that it was only because Fandral had tricked him into it. Mostly because he didn't want to admit Fandral had tricked him into anything, but he also saw no reason to insult her like that. Her company was enjoyable enough and he had nothing else he really needed to do at the moment. Telling her otherwise probably would have just left her irritated with him anyway.

Neither of them said anything as she opened her door and let herself in, but a hand caught the door before she could close it.

"Loki?" she asked him as she turned around. "Did you need something."

It wasn't Loki however that had stopped the door. Curiously, he looked behind him and saw a man a bit taller than him and had a build that would have rivaled Thor's. Deep black hair and cold eyes, he was looking at Loki with an expression of deep dislike. The trickster god was getting a very distinct impression the man in front of him would have loved nothing more than to take a swing at him.

"Theoric," Sigyn said as she smiled at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," he said, still glaring at Loki. Honestly, Loki was starting to find it pretty annoying.

"Oh, we were at a feast together," she explained. "He walked me home."

The man named Theoric moved past him and walked up to Sigyn. If she realized the heated look he had been sending towards the other man, she didn't say anything.

"You should have invited me along, I would have been happy to see you home safe," he informed her.

"I'll remember that for next time," she let him know gently. "Oh, by the way, this is Loki. I had told you how I had been looking after him on Eir's orders. Loki, this is Theoric, my finance."

Ah, that explained the death glare he had been receiving. Who would have wanted to see their woman at the door of her home with another man? It was a very good thing Fandral hadn't been interested in her after all, otherwise he was sure the next time he saw him he would have had a black eye. Of course, this Theoric oaf would have probably had worse.

"Nice to meet you," he said smoothly. "Well, seeing your home now, I'll take my leave. Have a nice night, Sigyn."

He turned and walked away, but wasn't even a few paces away when he heard the whispering.

"What do you think you were doing, letting yourself be alone with him?" Theoric hissed.

"What? He's a good enough man, and he only was walking me home."

"Sigyn, he's a frost giant. He could have hurt you."

"But-"

Loki spun around then, feeling anger pulsing inside of him, but the door was already shut. Seething at the words he had heard, he turned back around sharply and made his way down the path, determinedly ignoring the tree in her yard that had frosted over quickly as he had passed.

#-#

"The Ice fields?"

"The scouts didn't report anything back of interest."

"And the foothills to the north?"

"Nothing."

"The Mimir well?"

"The same."

"What about the old temples?"

"You had already had us check there. That was your first suspicion. We found the same thing as we found last time scouring them; nothing."

"DAMMIT!" Sinmara screamed, slamming the back of her hand against a jar of ink, causing it to fall to the floor and smash, spilling ink and glass everywhere. Maps laid out in front of her, spaces circled and crossed out, scribbled scrawled over the older parchment. If frost giants were capable of such a thing, she would have sworn her blood was boiling. "The longer this search takes, the higher chance of getting attacked again. We have to find something."

The frost giants in the hall with her said nothing, but she could feel their stares as easily as if they were cutting into her skin. Growling, she slammed her fist on the table.

"No! I refuse to be outwitted by a mere Asgardian, Odin's filth offspring or not! If he found this path than I can!"

Seething, she moved the charts aside, trying to find something she had glossed over, something she could have possibly missed. They did not have time to comb over every inch of the realm, but her estimated guessed were getting them nowhere.

Just as she was getting ready to rip the paper apart in her hands, the doors to the counsel room burst open. The group in the room looked up to see one of the scouts that had not yet reported back.

"Yn'dril," Sinmara said. "What took you so long to get here?"

"We found it!"

"What?" Sinmara asked, eagerly. "The passage to Asgard? You really found it?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?" she demanded. "Tell me."

"The river Iving," he informed her. "We were roaming the shore of it as you had ordered and stumbled across it."

"How did you know it was there?" she asked him. "What did it look like?"

The frost giant hesitated.

"I didn't really see it," he said. "But the magic there was strong, like nothing I had ever felt before. I could also smell the Asgardians. Their reek was as strong as if I was facing one myself."

Sinmara grinned to herself. This was it.

"Mark the location on the map," she ordered him sharply. "I am going to speak to my brother about this discovery. Until we say so, no one is to go near that spot but us. I won't have anyone give away the fact that we now know how to get in with any idiots sneaking in to grab themselves some glory. This is our best weapon right now, and I'll not have it wasted."

Leaving the room quickly, she nearly ran to her older brother's quarters, bursting inside without anything to announce her presence.

"Helblindi," she stated quickly as she raced to him. "We've done it! We have a way to strike back at them now! We can win this war!"

"What?" he asked her, obviously confused. "What are you talking about, Little Sister?"

"I have found the pathway to their world," she told him excitedly. "I've been having scouts search for me. One of the parties finally came back successfully. We know how to get to them now. We don't have to fear another one of their attacks. We can slip in, kill them before they even know what has happened."

Helblindi stared at her and she felt her face slowly fall from the excited grin she had been giving him.

"Helblindi?" she asked.

"You really found the way to Asgard?" he asked. "You are sure?"

"I still need to take a look myself," she informed him. "But I wanted to tell you first. You said yourself that you did not want to fight with no means to reach them. We have that now. We can rid the universe of the Asgardians forever, let them fade until they are nothing more than a memory to us and everything else in existence."

Helblindi turned from her and she felt anger rise inside of her. He could not be refusing her again! What more could possibly be holding him back?

"Helblindi!" she shouted.

"Show me."

"Wh... what?" she asked softly.

"I want to see this myself. Take me there. In fact, I want you to pack for a few days."

"What do you have planned, Older Brother?" she asked him.

"You're right," he said. "It is time we end this once and for all. If you have a way to get us there, I won't stand by and do nothing."

Sinmara smiled. She knew it. The only reason he had been unwilling to go through with war was because they had no way to fight before. Now they did and he had not disappointed her.

"You can get us through?"

"I have absolute confidence in my abilities," she assured him. "We'll reach Asgard no matter what I have to do."

"Good. Just one more thing then. I want to bring Byleistr with us. See that he's ready to go in a few hours."

"Byleistr? Why? He's too young to be able to do battle. He would only get hurt," she said.

He turned to her. His expression seemed cold, and it was impossible to see what it was that he was thinking behind it, as if he were wearing a mask.

"We won't be fighting," he said with a shake of his head. "Not this time. I only want to scout it. Besides, I feel uneasy about leaving Byleistr here alone by himself. Who knows what he'll do if were both gone. Best just to bring him with us. Besides, I can keep us all safe. Don't worry."

"If you say so," she said, not feeling the same conviction as he obviously did. Still, maybe it was time for Byleistr to learn about war. He was approaching the proper age for something like this. Now was not the time to be worried about a potentially lost childhood. If Helblindi felt it right to bring their younger brother along, she would not argue with him.

As it was, she was happy enough that he was listening to her period. This is what the frost giants needed to see, that their leader would listen to their plight, was willing to fight when they needed him too.

"I will prepare then," she said as she bowed and left the room. She would have to get her packing done quickly. Already several spell components were listening themselves in her mind that she needed to be sure to bring. That and of course, Laevateinn. This would be the perfect time to take her experiments to the next step, and if all went well she would present it to her king as the tool to finally do away with their enemies.

Yes, within the week those fools would be dead, and her people would take back what rightfully belonged to them.

End of Chapter 6

Yeah, why do I have the feeling I can hear irate Loki fan girls grumbling the world over all of a sudden? Sorry, sorry. I know it would probably be a lot more fun if Sigyn and Loki feel right into each other's arms and it was nothing but fluff, but that's just not how I roll. It's gonna take some time and work to get to that point.

Notes on characters and Mythology:

Theoric: A character from the Marvel comics only, he is the fiance of Sigyn before Loki becomes fancied with her. The trickster god approached her with the intent to woo her, but when she told him that she was already engaged, he arranged the death of Theoric by hiring rock trolls to ambush him and his party while they were patrolling the borders of Asgard. He was killed in the attack and Loki took his shape, marrying Sigyn. For some reason instead of getting the marriage annulled, she stuck with him for fidelity's sake. -_-

Mimir Well: Also known as the Mimir's Well, it is located in Jotunhiem and is considered the fountain of wisdom. In the legends, Odin hung from the world tree for several days and sacrificed his eye for just one sip from this well. It's said to be underneath the roots of Yggdrassil, the World's Tree.

Iving River: A river the supposedly starts in Midgard, it's said that it can never freeze over, and it is the border between Asgard and Jotunheim, keeping the two lands separated.


	7. The Knife of Politics

Well, here we go, the seventh chapter of this little story. I'm happy that it seems to be getting rather positive results. Glad no one was too upset about Loki not getting the girl immediately. Don't worry, it is still Loki/Sigyn. Says so right in the description.

This chapter focuses mostly on the frost giant siblings. I'm really starting to enjoy writing them actually. I did my best to make them as interesting and as complex as everyone else. They really aren't monsters per say, and if they were, they would surely view the Aesir in the same light.

Unless I somehow ending up owning Disney, I'm not going to own Marvel, so I'm not going to own Thor anytime soon. Though I will admit ever since Disney bought Marvel, they seem to be making a lot less shitty comic book movies and instead doing them decently. So go Disney.

Chapter 7: The Knife of Politics

Sinmara sat cross-legged on the frozen ground, her arms reached out in front of her. Her fingers spread as wide as she could stretch them with her palms flat, as if she was pressing them against a wall in front of her. She kept her eyes closed in a relaxed position, only occasionally squeezing them shut before relaxing her eyelids again. Magic floated around her, so thick it was almost akin to the strong breeze that was blowing past, curling around her fingers, intertwining around them like ribbons.

Pushing her mind to try to find what she was looking for, she frowned a little. The scouting party had been right, this was definitely the place. The door in front of her should have been as clear as day to anyone, magically gifted or not. But it was a small location. Being a mere ten feet from it and one would have missed it. And of course if the door was small, it was nothing compared to the opening she was trying to find.

She imagined a lock, something small, but important, was blocking her way. If she could find it, she could force it open, break it maybe. Whatever was required. But she had been at this for some time now, and it didn't seem as if she was making any progress as the river next to her was the only thing that made any noise during her concentration.

"Come ooooon," a young voice whined behind her.

Well, almost the only thing.

"As sure as you are that crying 'Come on,' might help my concentration and speed along this task, I can assure you, it won't," she hissed, refusing to open her eyes to her little brother.

"But you've been here forever."

How did less than an hour suddenly become forever?

"What's taking so long?"

What was taking Helblindi so long to shut the imp of a pipsqueak up?

"Can you even do it?"

Sinmara snapped.

"Byleistr," she hissed as her eyes opened. "Perhaps it's time for a magic lesson, since you're so bored. Do you feel this portal I'm in front of?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, let me explain this to you, and I'll be sure to use small words so it isn't confusing. This portal leads to another world, Asgard to be specific. Now, Asgard is miles and miles away. So far away, there is probably not even a number known to us to mark the distance. I am trying to open this portal, so instead of here, we're there. I'm basically asking the whole universe to be different, that's how magic works you know. You just ask to allow things to be different. Not usually big changes, nothing the universe would even notice, I'm sure. But I'm still trying to effectively change something by taking us, again, from here to there. Can you understand how that could be a little difficult?"

"I guess," he pouted.

"Wonderful. Luckily, since it's such a big job, you can do something to help me."

"What?" Byleistr asked, eager for something to take his mind off of the boredom.

"YOU CAN SHUT UP WHILE I'M EFFECTIVELY TELLING THE LAWS OF NATURE TO OBEY ME FOR A FEW MOMENTS!" she screamed in his face, satisfied when he backed away several steps and she turned savagely back to her work.

She heard Helblindi sigh behind her but determinedly ignored it. He should have gotten the boy off of her nerves before it got to that point in the first place.

Byleistr was still a boy, but fast approaching the second stage of his life when he would be expected to start acting like an adult. She didn't fault him for still clinging to his years of adolescence most of the time, but working like this was only so easy when you had such distractions tugging at you.

Growling a little, she set her mind back on her magic. There had to be someth...

She paused in her musings when she came across something odd. It wasn't much, more like a bump in the flow of magic, but everything had been fine except for that. A soft flow underneath of her fingers, coiling like smoke, but this, this was definitely solid. Curious, she prodded it gently, shuddering a little bit when a flicker of cold fire met her fingertips. Oh yes, this had been what she had wanted.

"I found it," she stated over her shoulder, wrapping her magic around it. It wasn't Asgardian magic, that much she could tell. No, it was natural, not made by anything except the world itself. Which meant it wasn't a barrier slapped up by the Aesir. She almost chuckled. That damn fool Loki had never covered his tracks behind him, which meant he was either too stupid or arrogant to think a frost giant could have found it like he had. Either way, she was almost grateful to the incredibly foolish decision he had made by leaving it open.

The lock opened easily enough, something that surprised her. What was almost a blast of wind blew past her, shocking her at the cold. She immediately wrapped her arms around herself and for the first time in her life, shivered.

"What in the Yimr's name is this?" she whispered as she stood up shakily.

"What is it?" Helblindi asked.

"What? You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

She looked at him, shocked. Was it just because he had not been as close as she was? Maybe it was because she had been the one to open it? There didn't seem anyway to be sure, and that made her more wary that anything else.

"Is the portal open?" Byleistr asked.

"Uh... oh, yes," she answered. "We can get through now... I believe."

"You believe?" Helblindi asked. "You mean you're not sure?"

"There's no way to be sure," she replied defensively. "I've never worked with magic like this before, you both know that perfectly well. The best I can do is give you an estimated guess, and I believe it should work just fine."

"And what makes you believe that?" Helblindi asked, giving her a hard stare.

"Don't make me explain my magic to you!" she snapped. "You wouldn't understand it anyway. The best I can explain is that I feel it. Walking into that path will bring us to Asgard, there's nowhere else I can feel that it would lead."

She never should have admitted she was unsure in the first place. Now they were doubting everything she was saying, her, that they always turned to when they needed magic at their aid. Well fine, it suited her needs perfectly. Now that she had the portal open, she could see to the sword she had wrapped in clothe and tied to her bag. A little time to work with it, and she could see how effectively this relic was coming along.

"Well then, I suppose we should get going," Helblindi stated.

"What?" Sinmara asked.

"We need to get to Asgard, and you said the way is open. There's no need to wait around here anymore," he explained to her.

"Wait," she said, getting in his way as he made to move forward. "I thought you were worried about how sure I was about this? Maybe we should wait after all. I can probe the portal a little more, make sure."

Helblindi gave her a kind look and clapped his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean to doubt you," he said with a soft smile. "I trust you, Little Sister. If you think that this will work, then I will follow your... 'feeling'."

She wanted to slug him for being so stupid. How is it he could never do what was convenient for her? He was constantly messing up her plans, conscious of them or not.

"Fine," she hissed. What point was there to argue? "Let me take care of this."

Positioning them both forcibly into place and earning some grumbling from Byleistr at her shoving him, she stood between them when they were in the right spot and breathed deeply.

"This might be uncomfortable," she said simply before thrusting her arms in the air high above her head. The air crackled around them, the wind picking up in a small vortex surrounding them in a tight circle.

"Sister?" Byleistr said questionably.

"Shut up," she grounded out, doing her best to breath. Her chest felt horribly compressed at the moment, and it was making concentrating rather hard. She wasn't entirely sure was she was doing either, just letting the magic around her move her. It wasn't something she was comfortable with, giving up control, but she had an awful feeling in her gut she wouldn't like the result if she were to stop now.

It suddenly felt like a force was pressing her arms down, and in panic she swept them down with the force someone might swing a sword. Light so bright it burned her eyes danced around her fingers before they seemed to explode and she felt a very horrible jerk around her midsection.

Her feet were no longer on the ground, or at least that she could tell. She couldn't feel anything on the bare skin anyway. Actually, she couldn't feel anything at all except for that painful jerking in her body. She wanted it to stop desperately, but it just pulling at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but not a single sound came out. Even opening her eyes seemed impossible. Everything was pitch black and she couldn't tell if she was seeing anything or her eyes were really shut.

It stopped suddenly and she felt as if she had been thrown into a wall as she gasped in pain. Reeling, she rolled over and saw she was actually on a floor polished and feeling hot against her skin. She pushed herself up with her hands, but it proved to be a bad mistake as he throat suddenly tightened painfully and her last meal forced itself from her stomach and onto the floor. Gasping and gagging, she felt arms wrap around her, holding her close. The only reason she didn't fight against it was how weak her body felt.

"Are you alright?" Helblindi's voice asked through her hazy mind. Wiping what mess was left on her lips away with the back of her wrist, she nodded. Spitting out on the ground, she did her best not to look at what had been her breakfast and instead asked, "Did we make it?"

"See for yourself."

Blinking a few times to get the dancing lights out of her vision, she lifted her head and looked around. Her eyes widened in surprise, colors everywhere surrounded them with a shiny large pillar giving them shade. Still, her body felt incredibly hot and uncomfortable as she gazed at large sticks of ugly brown topped by weird green stuff that was much, much, MUCH too bright.

"Are those... trees?" she asked.

"I think so."

"Oh Ymir, this realm is ugly," she muttered. Already she was missing the cool and soft pastel colors of her own realm, the comforts of home seeming to be nowhere in sight in this cursed place.

"I think it looks kinda interesting," Byleistr said as he poked his nose out from under the pillar. Sinmara nearly fell as Helblindi suddenly let her go to snatch up their brother.

"Don't go out there," the eldest sibling hissed. "We aren't welcome here."

Sinmara stopped staring at the trees and the stupid little chirping animals running along stupidly long branches to watch her brothers. It was honestly the only welcome sight she had right now.

She was starting to feel a little better now, and the strain on her body seemed to have left. All in all, she felt a lot less horrible now, and she was pleased when she pushed herself up she could stand on her own with only the slightest of wobbles.

"How were you affected so bad?" Byleistr asked curiously. "Helblindi and I stumbled a bit with the landing, but we didn't have the kind of fit you did."

"I don't know," she responded honestly. "Maybe it was because I was the one who brought you here. I was forcing the magic, while you two just came along."

"Do you think you could get us back?" Helblindi asked in concern.

"I think after some rest," she informed him. "It might be easier the second time. Spells usually are, and now that I know what to expect, I can brace myself for it. Still, if you're asking to leave now, I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"No, I have no intention of doing that," he assured her. "I still have something to accomplish, and besides, to leave now would have made you suffer for nothing."

"Hey! What's that?" Byleistr suddenly whispered in excitement, pointing out beyond the trees.

Curious, both Sinmara and Helblindi looked in the direction he was pointing. Sinmara squinted, seeing a road looked like it was made of ice, but with soft colors gleaming from inside of it, moving along quickly. At the edge, it looked like a giant bowl of gold, iron pillars sticking out of it disjointedly, almost like the legs of a spider on it's back.

"You... you don't think that's the Observatory, do you?" she whispered. "I didn't imagine it was so... such a piece of junk."

"It looks broken," Helblindi stated honestly. "What do you think could have happened to it?"

"Maybe the attack?" she guessed. "They were using the Bifrost to attack us. Maybe it was too much force for their gate to take." She grinned suddenly. "Serves them right."

"Guess that explains why they didn't destroy us," Byleistr said. "But from the looks of it, they're gonna try again."

"You don't know that," Helblindi said simply.

"Come on, look. There are people down there. They're obviously repairing it. If it's broken of course they'd try to fix it."

"I agree, but it doesn't mean they'll attack us again if their actions brought down their own gate."

Byleistr hmmphed.

"Doesn't mean they won't," he said with a snort. "How do you know they aren't just building it to be stronger next time?"

"We don't have to worry about a next time," Sinmara said with a grin. "We've come here to make sure of that. Besides, if their precious bridge is broken, then they can't get anywhere either. Just as stranded as we are without theses paths, so they can't send a whole army in retaliation. Looks like this war just got much more level sided, wouldn't you say, Big Brother?"

"So it seems," he said softly before standing up from where he had crouched down to observe the gate. Sinmara looked up suddenly to ask him what he was doing before he started walking out of their cover.

"What are you doing?" she hissed in panic. "What if you're-"

Her voice died in her throat as she spied two men in armor approaching the spot at a casual pace. If her brother took one more step he'd surely be seen.

"Brother!" she hissed, trying to get his attention without being heard.

Her concern was for nothing. Helblindi called out to the men loud enough for the both of them as he walked into the clearing, his hands raised.

If looks could kill, Sinmara was sure there would be a huge gaping hole in her king's back right about now.

"Ho there!" Helblindi called, raising his arms a little to show that he wasn't armed. The two guards almost jumped in surprise at the sound and pulled their weapons at the sight of him. He frowned in disappointment. He could have killed those fools if he had wanted to, just by waiting long enough for them to pass and sneak up behind them. They thrust their spears at him but he didn't make to move.

"What are you doing here, frost giant?" one of the soldiers demanded. "How did you get here?"

"I mean no harm," he said calmly. Arching an eyebrow at the weapons pointed at him, he resisted the urge to snort in disappointment. They couldn't possibly think those would penetrate him, did they? Seemed not every soldier had the weapons as fine as Thor and his cohorts. "I've come to speak to your king."

"And what would Odin have to say to a monster like you?" the other guard bit out.

Odin? Ah, seemed he had awoken from his sleep. That would make it all so much easier. He didn't trust Loki to keep his word on anything. He could have stated Jotunhiem had three moons and he wouldn't have believed him.

"I am Helblindi, oldest son of Laufey, now king of the frost giants," he stated evenly. "I have come with my cohorts and made my presence clear to you. According to your own laws, you are not permitted to do me any harm as a guest here. I say again, I have come to speak with your king."

"Cohorts?" one guard asked curiously before the other nudged him and indicated to the pillar were Sinmara and Byleistr were, half hidden behind it, the woman wrapping an arm around the boy as she eyed the Asgardians distrustfully. Both guards snickered.

"Cohorts, yes I see," the first snickered. "Very intimidating."

It happened so fast even Sinmara had trouble seeing it. Helblindi's hand shot out and grabbed one of the spears, snapping the wood in half with his hand as easily as if he were breaking glass. The guards yelled before he backhanded the other that had the still functional spear, knocking him away and grabbing the remaining guard by his neck and lifting him up to look at him eye-to-eye.

"I would not insult your family to your face, no matter how weak they seemed to me," he hissed in a low and dangerous tone. "And I am sure that their sickly pale pink flesh and thin bones would be of very small strength compared to one such as I. Now, I asked to see your king."

Sinmara strode forward, stepping hard on the chest of the other guard as he tried to get up, grinning wickedly at him. Oh yes, this was more like it. They'd make their presence known in this wretched realm and these weakling would know their place. She was almost drunk off the feeling already, even as the Asgardian glared at her in contempt.

Setting the guard down, Helblindi looked at him evenly before turning to Sinmara.

"Get off of him," he ordered. "We have business to take care of."

Snorting at her fun being so short lived, she nevertheless did as she was told. Backing away, she grabbed Byleistr's hand in her own to ensure he didn't run off anywhere.

"Now, your king?" Helblindi asked insistently.

The two guards glared at them as they regrouped. Still, they said nothing, the one with no spear now drawing a sword before he made his way down the path and the other waited for them to follow before bringing up the rear.

"We should have killed them," she said softly.

"Quiet," he said. "Just let me handle this."

Rolling her eyes, she followed along instead. Once war was declared and they had the royal family slaughtered at their feet, the better in her opinion. She, after all, had never had her older brother's patience.

The pace was hurried and she wasn't interested much in looking around, still the sights of Asgard were impossible to ignore. Bright light surrounded them everywhere, and the clashing of colors seemed almost dizzying to her. Pillars and walls and decoration were everywhere, seeming so foolish in comparison to the simple buildings she knew back home. They were all huge as well, not broken like her own. At that she felt a bit of jealousy and then a spark of curiosity. Had her own realm once been so ornately decorated? She couldn't imagining it. Even the crumbling walls were rather flat and smooth compared to the curling ones around her. Maybe they had once been of similar size, but she doubted very much her ancestors had such awful taste.

It seemed like no time at all the gates of the palace were opening to them and they walked through. She looked around, gold everywhere. And the Asgardians, they were just so small. All of them looked at the group, some on anger, very few in horror. She frowned to herself, longing to fix that little problem. The puny beings were almost half her size. How dare they not find her frightening? If her brother hadn't been there, she might have frozen a few just to capture the look of horror and teach it to the other damn 'gods'.

"Feh," she muttered. Playing could wait for later. They had a mission to accomplish.

They reached the hall of Odin, long and mostly empty. The Allfather sat on his ridiculously stupid large throne as he gazed at them. By his side stood a woman with bundled up locks for her hair that Sinmara assumed was Frigga, Odin's wife, and on his other side...

She growled softly. Thor, the prince of war and arrogance. Oh, how she would love to rip into him first, tearing the damn flesh from his bone.

They all looked at the group of frost giants impassively, though Thor much less so. The looks on their faces could only have been forced. They had been told of their coming. Somehow word had reached them before the frost siblings had.

The two guards bowed to the royal family as Sinmara noticed Loki was in fact missing. Now where could he have been? Hiding most likely, like some little coward. No matter, it would be fun to track him down. He could be her little mouse for a while, hiding in the holes of Asgard as she hunted him down.

Odin stood and made his way down the steps about half-way so that he could look at Helblindi levelly.

"You are the one who called himself Helblindi?" he asked evenly.

"I am," the frost giant replied.

"I was unaware Laufey had a child," Odin said softly.

"He didn't," Helblindi responded. "He had three. This is Sinmara, my sister and right hand. She serves as my counsel, and this is Byleistr, my younger brother. We were all born after the war between our people and yours. It does not surprise me that you knew nothing of us."

"Not every family brags about royal offspring," Sinmara commented, crossing her arms. "Though I'm sure much of the universe cheered oh so modestly as the birth of your two brats."

Thor snarled, his fingers tightening into a fist before Helblindi glared at her.

"Be quiet," he hissed.

She rolled her eyes, not seeing the point of the delay. Why not just attack them? Her brother's honor was starting to bother her.

"Your realm attacked ours," Helblindi stated evenly. "Your own sons came to our realm and killed our soldiers with only the slightest of provocation. You used the Bifrost, a seemingly peaceful tool used only for transportation to try to rip our world apart."

"These were mistakes," Odin said softly.

"Yes, I am aware," Helblindi said. "It was only in response to our own actions."

"What is he doing?" Byleistr asked softly, getting shushed by his older sister.

"We snuck into your vault, my own father came to kill you in your sleep. There is no doubt that our actions came first. My father craved war, longed to even the score that left many of the other realms scoffing at us." Helblindi sighed softly before starting again. "It's why I've come after my father's death, to make peace. I wish for a new treaty between our worlds."

"WHAT?" Sinmara shrieked, cutting off any response Odin might have had. "You offer them... Are you insane? They'll slaughter us the second we turn our backs and you all but hand them an invitation?"

"Quiet!" he roared at the witch. "It is not your place to decide on the politics between our two worlds! I am the oldest, and king, and you will silence yourself or I'll force you to hold your tongue."

He turned back to the royal family, all of them looking surprised, even the Allfather.

"I apologize," he said simply. "Sinmara is a very passionate girl, though impertinent at times. However, she was the only way I could have reached you, and it seemed foolish to leave her alone in your realm."

She glared at his back. She... she had been nothing more than a means to get here?

"How did you reach our realm?" Odin asked. "Your people shouldn't be able to travel here."

"The same path your son showed us the first time," Helblindi responded. "He refused it's location to all but those who made the trip to retreive our casket, but we were able to find it ourselves after some time searching. Sinmara was born with the gift of magic in her veins, and she opened the gate to bring us here."

"Impressive magic," Odin stated, perhaps trying to smooth over the rage the second sibling was still feeling.

It didn't work.

She longed to push aside her brother, to gut the old man and stuff the two ravens resting on his thrown down his throat while his mate and offspring wept. She was about to shout out her intentions and put a stop to this foolishness her bother was insisting upon before she stopped short with a gasp.

No, it couldn't be.

The radiating feel of the casket suddenly called to her, and even with her back turned to it, even though she had never felt it in her whole life, even though she had only heard tales of it from her father, she could feel it. It felt comforting and like home, and she turned, needing to see it, the question of what it was doing in the throne room not occurring to even her sharp mind.

She paused in bewilderment when she saw Loki standing at the entrance of the hall, looking just as confused as she felt.

End of Chapter 7

Dun dun dun!

Okay, a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry guys. But hey, doesn't it make you excited to read more?

I enjoy writing Sinmara probably more than I should. Wicked and nasty, she's really what I envision most frost giants to be, only with a woman's attitude added to the mix. Far from the nicest person in the world, she'd not even very kind to her own family, and gee, anyone reminded of someone who had a total lack of respect for authority when it comes to wanting to crush one's enemies?

I imagine she had Thor would have a grand old time together if they didn't happen to be completely different species.

Notes on characters and Mythology:

Ymir: Ymir is believed to be the first frost giant and gave birth to the rest of the race through very... unconventional means. It's said the day he was 'born' of the universe, he slept away the night. From the sweat of his armpits and legs more frost giants came, and his two legs mated together to create for him a son... Honestly, I'd like to see who was more drunk the night that story was told, the person who was spouting it, or the people who believed it and told other people?

In any case, he is considered the father of the frost giants. So, in this story I wrote it that he is considered their god. Sinmara seems to enjoy taking his name in vain a lot too. Of course, his story does seem rather suiting for a frost giant legend, I'm sure they all believe every word, and hey, knowing how things work in those realms, it's probably true.


	8. Harsh Truths

Eighth chapter now up. I have to admit, considering everything that was going on in this chapter, I thought it was going to be a lot harder to write, but it came out surprisingly well. It was a lot of fun to do, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it just as much.

Hmm, I don't think I own Thor. Nope, still don't. Glad that's taken care of.

Chapter 8: Harsh Truths

Loki stared at the three large frost giants in the throne room, narrowing his eyes at them. His family looked over at him in concern, but he didn't pay them much mind. A large man, along with a child and a woman starting at him strangely were standing there so brazenly. Just what was going on?

Odin cleared his throat, bringing attention back to himself. He was staring coldly at the frost giants.

"I am happy for your talk of peace," he said simply. "King Laufey saw the wisdom of it, and I have no desire for war either. I will grant it to you. Our old treaty will stand once more. We will not approach the others border, nor will I permit my people to take the lives of yours if I have the same promise of you."

"Of course," Helblindi stated. "I more than agree with your words. But I was hoping for further terms in order to-"

"Our old terms will stand," he said firmly, slamming his spear on the ground suddenly, the loud sound echoing in the large hall. A dark expression was on his face and he was regarding the frost siblings with less than a favorable expression. "If you had desired more, perhaps a more diplomatic party would have been advisable, King Helblindi. However, I do not consider the attack on my guards nor unkind words towards my sons to be favorable to your later words."

Helblindi took a step back as if he'd been struck and frowned.

"Yes, I understand," he said softly. "We will of course take your treaty. Do not take this unkindly when I say I hope we do not see each other again."

"I will not," Odin replied. "Now go. This meeting is over."

Loki watched the woman open her mouth to say something, but a quick glare from the man silenced her. Several more guards arrived, surrounding the giants. Turning, the three left slowly, all of them looking incredibly bitter. His eyes locked with them as they passed, each of them looking at him with a different expression on their face as they regarded him. The man and child seemed only curious as they passed, but the woman was watching him for as long as she could before they finally exited and he could no longer see them.

"Who were those people?" he asked immediately as he made his way towards his family. "There were frost giants here and no one informed me?"

"We didn't think it best under the circumstances," Frigga explained. "And we were right. It wouldn't have been the best for anything."

"Why? Who were they?" he asked. "There was speak of peace treaties?"

"Their new king, Helblindi, came here to talk of peace," Odin said. "I gave it to them. Whatever other reason they were here for is irrelevant now. They'll be sent back, and the path they used to get to Asgard will be sealed. Helblindi may have desired peace, but that girl he brought with him was radiating of blood lust. Letting her stay her for a single moment longer would have been foolish. I had no desire to have her blood on any of my soldier's hands."

Loki looked between the three of them, feeling as if he wasn't being told something. Odin seemed to sense the unease and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Come," he said. "I'll explain everything to you."

Loki was led away, feeling confusion rise in his chest as they walked. For several moments there was an uncomfortable silence, but he said nothing to break it. He gave his father time to collect his thoughts and was only when they reached a small garden did Odin finally stop walking and looked at the younger god.

"I did not think it wise to let them dally here," he explained. "Whatever they said, I do not think peace talks would have gone over well with them. The treaty of peace they accepted last time was after a lost war. They took what they could get. The attacks from them are still fresh, and I have nothing more than the word of that man he wanted such a thing. Words I had heard before from Laufey, and I did not find very moving with his sister leaking hate out of every word she spoke and movement she made."

"His sister?" Loki asked.

Odin sighed.

"They claimed they were the children of Laufey," he said, not surprised by the widening eyes of his son.

"You mean... they are... those three were my..." Loki couldn't force the word past his lips.

"It would see so," Odin answered. "Of course, Laufey never knew that I had rescued you. I'm sure to the day he died he that thought you, his son, had died of starvation in that temple. I am not surprised he never thought to check, nor cared what had happened to you. Of course, it only seems sensible that he would have desired another heir."

"Did you know?" Loki asked.

The Allfather shook his head.

"I can assure that I did not," he answered the boy honestly. "If I had known you had more family out there-"

"They aren't my family," Loki said coldly. "We may possibly share blood, but that doesn't make them family." Something like that should have been obvious by now. He had no connection with the frost giants that he desired to have, and they had none to him. If Laufey had thought him dead, he doubted he spent time mourning his lost child or speaking to the others about him. He doubted very much they even knew of his existence or relation to them.

"My son, will you be okay?" Odin asked. "This seems to have shaken you."

"No, I'm alright," he said earnestly. "This changes nothing. As you said, the path will be closed, and they'll stay to their own realm. The knowledge of who they are does not matter."

Smiling reassuringly at his father, he excused himself as politely as he could as not to worry him. Perhaps the realization that he did have siblings had shocked him, but honestly, it was not the blow he would have thought it would have been. Learning about Laufey had been enough of a surprise, and he was getting too used to it to get very worked up anymore.

Leaving the garden, he made his way out of the palace and down the roads. Pushing the strange revelation from his mind, he made the decision to head to the healing room, where he had been heading before he had heard the ruckus happening inside of the palace.

#-#

The scream from Helblindi caused both Sinmara and Byleistr to jump back in shock before he spun towards them, anger burning hotly in his red eyes. Sinmara, weakened by the second trip back to their home realm, didn't even know what was happening before it was too late as he backhanded her across the face, throwing her roughly to the ground as her jaw throbbed in pain.

She looked up at her brother, shocked, but she didn't even get a word out before he screamed again.

"YOU DELUSIONAL, PATHETIC FOOL!" he screamed, his voice carrying clearly over the howling wind. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! WE COULD HAVE HAD PEACE, AN ALLIANCE! DO YOU THINK I RISKED EVERYTHING TO HAVE YOU THROW IT AWAY?"

"Brother, what-"

"DON'T!" he yelled, cutting her off as she cowered. "You... you ruined it. Your stupid need for blood. Your desire to cause war! We're lucky the Allfather only forced us to leave and not have your head for your mouth! Insulting Thor and Loki! Were you mad?"

If he actually wanted an answer, she didn't seem to answer him in time, too shocked by being hit before he suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her up harshly.

"It is over," he hissed in her face. "We have peace. A fragile, weak treaty, but still peace. I will not have my home ruined by war. I will not have you kill our race for your petty need for revenge for something that did not even happen to you. I thought once there even you would see it, the difference between them and us... but all you wanted was to hate. But enough is enough. I will hear no more talk of it, from you or anyone else. Spread the word to your little followers, and if they have a problem with it, I will see to their worries myself by burying them into the ground where the concerns of the living no longer affect them. And you, you will be thoroughly punished for being so stupid, do you understand me?"

Again, she was given no time to answer, shoved back to the ground roughly. She grunted as she landed on the hard ground and looked up from where she was sprawled out to see Helblindi scoop Byleistr up along with their bags and make way back to the city.

She stared at the ground, shaking a little, and it was not for a very long time that she pushed herself up to follow them, her chest tight, and long after they had probably reached home.

#-#

The healing room was crowded when Loki arrived, women bustling around, some of them carrying books, some of them cleaning the area and straightening things. In the middle of it all stood Eir, directing their actions and ordering them. She looked up immediately when Loki walked in, handing a book to another woman and smiled warmly at the god.

"I had a feeling you would be here eventually," she said as she walked over to him. "You will please excuse the mess. I've been up all night reading. Never again will I be able to scold Sigyn for leaving her books around when something catches her fancy."

"No, I knew what you were doing," Loki replied. "Sigyn herself told me last night you were researching. Is it about what I think it was about?"

"Ah, you've caught me red handed," she informed. "As clever and as fast as always. Yes, I was looking into your... condition. Trying to find a similar case really."

"I thought you said it was a lost cause," he stated.

"I'm afraid I might be right too," she said. "I found nothing, and I can't say I expected to. Still, you seemed so frustrated over the news of what had happened to you, it would have been irresponsible of me not to give it some effort to find an answer."

"But it's only been one night," Loki said. "You couldn't have possibly gone through too many books yet."

"No, I haven't," she told him honestly. "And I will tell you the truth, I do intend to keep searching, but it may be some time before anything is found, if I ever find anything at all."

Perhaps she was trying to ease the fact there was little hope to him, but he appreciated her efforts anyway. The fact she was willing to look at all did reassure him. Maybe she was right, and there was no hope, but he didn't believe it. There had to be something that could be done, and he trusted this age old healer to be able to help him. It would have been easy for her to stick by her first diagnosis, that nothing could be done for him, but she was instead searching for an answer, and he was grateful even if it did seem folly.

"Would it be wrong to assume you have been looking for an answer yourself?" she asked him.

"Only a little," he stated. "Things have been busy, and experimenting has taken second place it seems."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard," she informed him. "I don't think I need to waste my breath informing you how dangerous it could be to your health if something unexpected were to happen."

"I'll keep caution in mind," he assured her. "For now though, if you don't have anything for me, I think I'll take my leave."

"Yes, of course, Prince Loki," she said before going back to another pile of books. "Have a nice day."

Turning to leave, he was almost out when the door opened and he saw Sigyn standing there. Her eyes and mouth widened in surprise, and he might have found it comical if the memories of what had happened last night were not still so crisp in his mind.

"Excuse me," he said, moving past her quickly.

"Wait! Loki!" she cried, grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving.

He arched an eyebrow at her, frowning.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

She wilted under the tone, seeing how angry he really was.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I talked to Theoric. He never should have said those awful things. He's just too protective of me."

"Perhaps he's right. Perhaps you should stay away from me," he muttered.

She frowned at him.

"Loki, I know I do not seem it, but I am not a fool. If you had ever intended to hurt me you would have already. After what you've been through you need people by your side, not being pushed away. And I'm not going to let you push me away so you can... can... SULK!"

Once again, her daring surprised him. It shouldn't have. When had she not been completely frank with him?

"I'm not sulking," he muttered, looking away.

"Prove it then," she said. "I have this afternoon free. Spend some time with me. You said we could be friends. I don't want some poorly thought out comment from my future husband to cause you to change your mind. I meant it when I said I wished to spend time with you."

Loki wished he could stay mad. He wished he could walk away from her and leave her just outside of the healing room. He wished the honest way she spoke so evenly with him didn't affect him like it did, that urged him to believe her so well. There had to be something wrong with him, to be this affected by someone who was not family nor even knew him all that well.

"Very well," he found himself saying. "I will meet you at your home after the second sun rises, okay?"

She nodded happily.

"I'll be looking forward to it," she said before gripping his hands in hers. "And again, I truly am sorry. I promise Theoric won't say such careless things again."

At that moment, he couldn't have given a damn what Theoric thought about him, but he didn't say that to her. He wasn't entirely sure why he even felt that way now, but it seemed best not to state it out loud. Watching her smile and go into the healing house, he looked down at his hands that felt a little unnaturally warm before shaking his head and leaving.

That woman was so damn confusing at times, and it irritated him because she was so simple. She shouldn't have confused him with her forward way of talking or her kind demeanor. She should have been obvious, transparent to him who had manipulated people so often based on how they acted and what course he knew they would take. Someone like her should have been easy to deal with.

So why wasn't she?

Why did her smile always seem so disarming? Why could he feel completely at ease with her one moment and be totally surprised by her the next? Why was such a simple, foolish... and kind girl able to shatter his defenses so easily.

"I'm being a fool," he whispered softly to himself.

It was only because of everything that had been happening lately. The whole mess with finding out his true heritage, Thor getting banished and their fight, being sick, having the damned casket stuck inside of him, and now learning he had younger siblings of all things that probably didn't even know he existed as a frost giant, much less as kin. It had been too much. He was letting himself get caught off guard. His life had been a crazy spiral that had been one surprise after another. That was all.

He firmly told himself she had nothing to do with it, and that it was all in his head.

#-#

"Loki?"

"Be quiet for a moment."

Thor looked on in confusion when his brother held one of Thor's hands tightly in his own. He had just walked up to him and suddenly grabbed it without a word, like a child wanting attention but too stubborn to ask for it. After a moment, Loki let go and stared at his own hand, frowning.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Nothing at all."

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked.

Loki glanced up at him, dropping his hand and shaking his head.

"Nothing," he said. "Don't worry about it."

He gave his younger brother a look before shaking his head. A mystery as always. He should have been used to it by now.

"Is this about the frost giants that were here earlier?" he asked tentatively.

"What?" Loki asked. "No, of course not. I... It was something strange is all. Someone touched me earlier... on accident really. It felt warm... much too warm to be natural. If felt wrong. I thought it might have had something to do with the casket."

"And now you're just randomly grabbing people to see if the same thing happens?" he asked, but his tone was not mocking. He seemed honestly concerned and curious.

"I wanted to see if it happened again," Loki explained. "I guess it didn't. I didn't feel anything. You're not overly hot."

"I have many who would disagree with you," Thor replied with a smirk.

"You need to go back to Foster," Loki said simply. "I think you're going too long without female companionship."

"I definitely agree. Which is why you must come with me to the Observatory. Things are already running late with those frost giants showing up. We both have work to do."

The gate. Loki had nearly forgotten about that.

"I'll help you," Loki said. "But only for a few hours. I have to meet someone."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Sigyn. She wanted to spend some time with me today. I agreed to meet with her later on."

"The healer again? You seem to be getting very familiar with her."

"She wants to be friends," he explained. "She's also being very insistent upon it. I don't especially mind I guess. She's kind enough, and it's someone new to talk to."

"Are you sure a pretty woman like that is only interested in friendship?" Thor asked.

Loki ground his teeth, remembering the conversation he had had with Fandral just last night.

"Trust me," he said. "I'm sure."

"Well, if you plan on ducking out early, we'll have to make sure you work doubly hard," he informed his brother, not seeming to notice the dark mood Loki had suddenly fell under as he led him along. "We have a lot of work to do, and I'm eager to get started."

"Yes, I understand," Loki said as they walked along.

End of Chapter 8

Hmm, short chapter is short. Honestly, there were a lot of scenes that I wanted to do, but a lot of them really didn't have much happening, so even jumping around, there's not too much to this chapter. A whole page shorter than what I usually do.

I almost feel a little bad for Helblindi. He certainly doesn't have it easy. And with his sister's attitude, it was bound to be ten times harder. And of course, a man of honor or not, he's still a frost giant. It was only a matter of time before he put Sinmara in her place. Considering she pretty much blew it with her actions, him being so pissed off is fairly reasonable. Not nice people all around, no.


	9. Kind Teasing

All I can say about this chapter is that man, was it fun to write, and I really enjoyed it. I know I say that about a lot of my chapters, but this was even better. Get ready for a lot of Sigyn/Loki moments and enjoy.

Loki is not mine. This story is just me paying tribute to a wonderful film and a wonderful character portrayal. It is done purely for fun and not is meant in any way for profit.

Chapter 9: Kind Teasing

Loki had stayed too long at the Observatory working. He wasn't sure why he had lost track of the time, but it was only a chance glance at the sky that he saw not only had the second sun risen, it was already hanging high in the air, directly above the realm. Excusing himself quickly, he rushed past the workers and made his way quickly to the palace. He was sure Sigyn was going to be irritated with his late arrival, and he was not in the mood to hear her scolding him.

Once in the palace, he reached his room and rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. Washing himself off quickly but vigorously, he changed into a lighter outfit of a tunic and trousers, leaving the leather vestment and small bits of armor he usually wore set aside on his bed. It was getting to be the hottest part of the day after all, and if he had to rush to get to Sigyn's home, he was not interested in being sweaty and filthy again by the time he got there because of the extra layers.

It seemed last moment when he suddenly remembered his offer last night to lend her some of his books. Feeling it would be a decent apology for being a couple hours late, he grabbed a decent sized text off of his shelf at random and made his way out of the palace and down the road as fast as he could without actually running. Still, several people had to jump out of his way, and he was sure he had heard one older god muttering about young people being into too much of a hurry.

Reaching her house, he took a few minutes to steady his breathing. Late or not, he didn't want to demean himself by admitting he had rushed over here. Especially if it meant admitting it had just been in order to avoid her getting mad at him. Granted, as late as he was, he would be surprised if he didn't get scolded at least a little bit.

Knocking on the wood sharply to announce his presence, he was surprised by a lack of an answer. Frowning, he knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing.

Had she gotten tired of waiting and had left to do something else? He cringed at the the thought. She was sure to be angry at him, and if had ever learned anything from women, it was that they did not like to be left waiting. Even Sif could get a nasty temper at being stood up, something he and his brother had learned when they had forgotten once she had asked to spar with them and had gone hunting instead.

He wasn't about to stand there like a fool, but he didn't want her to just think he had stood her up either. Showing up late was better than not at all. Looking inside of her window, he wondered if he could slip the book inside of her home and leave a note without looking suspicious to the others around her home.

Walking around the house, he made his way around the small stone wall around her home and found himself in the back yard. A garden was there, but it was more wild than anything else. Wildflowers and plants of various dark colors littered the yard with tall grass, even a few weeds. A small well was there too, along with a stone pathway and a bench against the house.

A bench that Sigyn was laying on, her hair spread over her face as the soft sound of steady breathing met his ears. He nearly rolled his eyes when he saw that she was asleep, and using a book as a pillow no less.

Hopping over the wall easily, he strode up to her, careful not to step on any of the flowers. He didn't feel quiet so guilty anymore at being late, seeing she had probably not noticed the passage of time anyway. Or had she fallen asleep waiting for him? He wasn't sure if she was the type to wait on other people or not. She could have been very patient, or maybe too flighty in her thoughts to be willing to sit around for long. Well, she had stayed with him for a week. It was probably the first.

Kneeling down on one knee beside her, he brushed her hair out of the way. She moved a little, but slept on and he found himself smiling. She reminded him of a napping kitten, looking too cute when comfortable, and almost making him feel bad for needing to wake her. Gently he laid his hand on her shoulder, shaking her a bit. A part of him wondered if she would be hot to the touch again, but she felt perfectly fine, despite the fact she had been laying down in the sunlight. He passed it off as the casket only being odd at a convenient moment and watched her as her eyes opened slowly towards him.

"Oh, Loki," she said with a smile as she sat up. "Finally here I see."

Looks like she'd known about him being late after all.

"I was working with Thor," he explained. "I lost track of time."

"I can't expect to be the only one needing your time," she replied with a shrug. "I don't take offense at how busy you are, and if it was an accident than I know you meant nothing by it. How late were you though? I started to read once I saw you weren't here at the appointed time, and I'm afraid the heat made me doze a little."

"Only by a couple of hours," he assured her. "Are you still interested in spending some time together?"

"You should know the answer to that question by now," she responded, smiling at him. "I wouldn't have asked you to come all this way if I was going to change my mind so easily. Let me get something from the house and we can be on our way."

Grabbing the book she'd been sleeping on and walking inside through her back door, she was only gone a couple minutes before she emerged again and shut the door behind her. She had a basket under one of her arms covered in a small burgundy clothe and only smiled teasingly at him when he gazed at it curiously.

"It's only some lunch, nothing bad," she assured him before peering at the book under his arm. "And what's that?"

"Oh, a book I brought along for you to borrow if you wanted," he informed her. Holding it out for her to look at, he wondered why she arched an eyebrow and gave him an odd look.

"Interesting reading material, for a prince," she said lightly. "Do you read it often?"

Curiously, he looked down at it, his eyes almost widening when he saw the title. It had been a very long time since he had flushed in embarrassment but he could feel it rising on his cheeks when he saw he had tried to hand her a book detailing the mating habits of the different species of dragons.

"Discarded dragon egg shells are incredibly powerful," he explained quickly. "I was after them once and thought the best way to collect them would be right after the hatchlings were born. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable source."

"I never said it wasn't," she informed him gently. "It's certainly one I haven't seen before. I would like to borrow it if you're still willing to lend it to me."

He was happy to see she was pleased with it, even if it had given his face an unpleasantly hot feeling. Turning away, he did his best to pretend that she wasn't doing_ her best_ to hide her laughter from behind her hands.

"Where did you want to go, anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Somewhere quiet would be nice," she told him. "Why don't we go to the cliffs. There's never anyone there, and we can talk in peace."

He didn't especially mind the suggestion, so he nodded and led her out past the gate and away from her house. There were cliffs almost everywhere in Asgard really, and with so many to chose from, he had been to a few himself several times. There were several where practicing magic alone was perfect. Leading her along, he knew several easy paths to take that wouldn't leave either of them winded.

"So, you were working with Prince Thor today?" she asked him as they made their way up the grassy hills and boulders, their path only half there, patches of dirt that barely connected to each other. "What were you working on?"

"The Observatory for the the Rainbow Bridge," he informed her. "Thor wants to get back to Midgard soon. He left someone behind there that he wants to see again."

"You mean Jane Foster?" Sigyn asked almost immediately.

"How do you know about her?" Loki asked.

"I don't think there's a single person who doesn't, at least amongst the women," she said, her tone a little excited. "Everyone has been talking about how he fell in love with that mortal woman. Most believe he plans to take her back her to live as a goddess. Its been gossiped about quite a bit lately, especially since he called off his engagement with Lady Sif. I don't think I'd ever heard so much talk about him before, and that's saying something."

"If anyone could keep people entertained, it's my brother's love life," he said with a smirk. "Then again, people love to gossip about foolish romantic things like that. Often enough I've heard Fandral's name come up in conversation amongst the goddesses as well."

"Something interesting like that, who could blame them, with so little else that goes on here?" she said with a shrug. "Though I do feel for Lady Sif. I can't imagine how it must feel to have been left like that."

Loki wasn't entirely sure of that himself. Sif had never divulged a lot of her feelings with him. He wasn't sure if she loved Thor or not. He'd certainly never seen it as his business to ask, though he wondered if he should offer to lend an ear if she ever needed it. Sometimes open invitations like that went a long way.

"Their marriage was an arranged one anyway," Loki stated. "As far as I know Thor never loved her as more than a friend. I knew they were both contend with it, but it doesn't surprise me that nothing came to fruition of it. You can not just be married on contentment."

"Do you think so?" she asked, something in her eyes that seemed off somehow. She almost looked worried.

"You are swearing yourself to someone for the rest of your life," he said. "You will be with that person every day, share everything with them, be the one who will see all of their faces, the good and the bad. Marrying someone, being with them like that, it needs more than just not being objectionable to it. It would never last. Why? You surely don't think something like that is a good idea."

"People get married for many reasons, not all of them need to be love. Politics, contentment, starting a family," she said slowly. "Arranged marriages are common here, and it seems to work well enough."

"Are you hoping your marriage will work well enough?" he asked, stepping in front of her all of a sudden and blocking her from going any further.

She stared at him, looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He peered at her intently, realization hitting him.

"Your engagement to Theoric, it wasn't you who said yes to the proposal, was it?" he asked. "It's arranged."

"Is that so surprising?" she asked.

"No," he said. "But a little disappointing. I would have thought a girl like you would have found a husband based on love. Especially considering what a dreamer of romance you are."

"It was my father's decision," she explained. "He didn't like me being all alone. When Theoric came to ask me for my hand, he thought it was a splendid idea that I have someone to take care of me."

"And you agreed to make your father happy?" Loki asked.

"He had good reason," she said. "Besides, Theoric is a good man. He's protecting and cares for me. He has his faults, but everyone does. I know I certainly am not perfect."

He let her pass him as she began to climb again, making his way after her.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

He had been expecting a stutter, a blush or an exclamation that it wasn't any of his business. Inquiring about love usually did that to women he'd interacted with before. She surprised him however when she just shook her head and kept climbing.

"He knows I don't love him," she said. "But I suspect that I will in time."

"And yet you'll marry him?" he asked. "What if you meet someone else down the road of your lifetime? What if you fall in love after you have given your vows and know that the only way to have that passion is to break your word to the man you promised yourself to?"

"I have been alive for centuries," she said with a shrug. "And I have met many people. None of them have sparked any fire in me, made me need so bad that my knees buckled. So many stories I've read about people needing each other so badly it hurts, and not once have I felt it myself. I've lived a lifetime that many would died, been reborn, and died all over again in and I have not met a single person that moved my soul with the emotion we call love. What are the odds I will find it at all, much less after I have married Theoric?"

It was odd to see someone so young speak as if she were an old woman, but she stated it as simple fact, as if quoting a math equation. She really didn't seem to believe there was someone out there for her, else surely she would have run into him by now.

"It still seems odd that someone like you would forsake love so easily," he said.

"Books and tales are different," she informed him. "When the most romantic thing I can find are just words on pages, maybe it isn't real as these stories would say they are, but just fantasies and nothing more."

She seemed to have thought she had won the argument on 'love', and Loki said nothing more. Her words were not bitter, more final than anything. She didn't even seemed resigned to her fate. Was she really marrying just because it was convenient? Perhaps she really thought she would come to love Theoric, or maybe she just didn't care. It was honestly difficult to tell.

Soon afterward, they reached the top of the cliffs. Sitting down, she peeled the clothe back and revealed the food she had packed. Bread and cheese along with a knife and cutting board, there was also some fruit and a dusty bottle of wine with two clay mugs.

"Hungry?" she asked him before he sat down as well. He had been working for a while, and a meal did sound good to him. Handing her the book, he set to slicing the cheese and breaking off bits of bread for them before pouring the wine in both of the mugs. Taking a sip, he almost laughed when he saw she'd already opened the book and had begun to read.

"Most would find it insulting that you would prefer a text over them," he informed her, poking her shoulder gently. "Were you really after my books the whole time."

"Please. I could have just read them while you were asleep," she said, her eyes trailing over the words. "Besides, it does look interesting. I'm just curious."

Leaning back so that he was almost laying out on the grass, he just chuckled and ate as he watched her. For her credit, she wasn't entirely absorbed in the book, merely flipping through pages and eating small bits of food as she did. He didn't find it uncomfortable either, just letting her read as she wished.

"It's a little ragged," she said honestly after a bit of time, seeing the folded pages he'd done to mark spots and where he had scrawled on the pages with a pen, writing some notes on different dragons. She was tactful enough not to point out how several of the illustrations were clean and crisp. She wondered if perhaps he had taken care of those part of the book for more than professional interest and giggled. She doubted very much he was prudish and had refused to look.

"I've had it for a while," he said. "I think I bought it when I was a teenager. Honestly, I haven't looked at in a while."

"Draconis is spelled wrong," she said all of a sudden.

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"Draconis is spelled wrong," she repeated and showed him the book. He narrowed his eyes when he saw one of his notes, and had in fact spelled it with a 'k' instead. If he recalled correctly, that had been when he'd been out actually looking for egg shells, a rather rushed experience considering how nasty freshly mothering dragons were. It wasn't best to stay in one location too long.

"Keep in mind I said I first got it when I was a teenager," he reminded her. "Besides, I was writing those notes rather quickly."

"I see," she teased before the book promptly got taken out of her hands and he bopped her over the head with it. It wasn't terribly hard, but she pouted anyway. "Meany."

"Perfectionist," he countered.

"Hardly," she said. "In fact, I think I'm rather imperfect."

"I suppose it would depend in regards to what. You certainly seem very loyal, and keeping your word is rather important to you. When it comes to things like that, you don't seem to budge. It's a worthy enough quality."

"Yes, but I am the goddess of bonds," she said. "It sort of comes with the territory."

"We are granted our titles based on who we are," he corrected. "We don't act a certain way just because we are the god or goddess of something. That logic is completely backwards. Do you think I am the god of mischief just because, and that I act accordingly to live up to the title?"

"No, I think act that way because you think it's funny."

"See, and I earned the title because of who I am," he said. "It's the same with you."

"That is a very good point," she conceded.

"I know it is. It's why I said it."

She frowned and playfully hit his shoulder, to which he just snatched up her hand in his own and growled playfully at her.

"It's not polite to hit," he snarled gently, baring his teeth.

"You hit me just a moment ago," she argued.

"I'm Loki. I'm allowed to get away with it."

"That's not fair."

"I rarely am."

"And that's circular logic."

"Cute how you make the assumption that I care," he told her.

She only glared at him.

"You realize now I have to punish you," he warned, drawing closer and refusing to let go of her hand.

"Oh? And just how do you intend to do that?" she demanded.

He only grinned before yanking her close against him. She let out a gasp of surprise before his fingers danced down her side, causing her to shriek in laughter.

"Loki! Loki, stop!" she cried out as he tickled her. "No! Please, I beg you! Mercy!"

He didn't relent, causing her to fall over on the ground in her laughter. It wasn't until she was kicking and beating on the ground as she struggled to breath before he finally stopped and let her be, her chest heaving as she clutched her stomach. He peered wickedly down at her and she blushed, looking up at him as he leaned over her, both of his hands planted on the ground on either side of her head.

"Loki," she breathed.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You're a very mean person."

"And you're perfect," he countered. "A perfect target."

She pouted, an adorable look. He was reminded of a child who wasn't getting their way but instead of looking mad, was only making their parent coo at the strong levels of cuteness they were radiating off of them by accident. It was a dangerous look for women, he knew. It often got them their way with the men that were smitten with them.

Too bad for her he wasn't smitten. In fact, the look only made teasing her all the more fun.

Moving to let her sit up, he set the book aside with the promise she could have it once they were done. Eating, he was careful to make sure she didn't do anything to his food in order to get back at him. Idle chit-chat passed the hours, talking about nothing important but it being enrapturing conversation anyway. Nothing was left of the food but crumbs and the wine was long since gone, but they stayed anyway, just enjoying each others company.

She told him a little bit of her childhood, her mother teaching her how to garden, though she'd never been very good at it, and how her father had often worked in his own rooms of the house, it being his own personal work station, but how he had often taken breaks to spend time with her. She even showed him a small scar on her forearm that had come from getting too close while he had been hammering away at hot metal, unaware she was so close until sparks had hit her bare skin.

Loki didn't talk as much about himself, listening mostly to her stories. He did however recall a few times when he'd been younger, when he had first discovered he was gifted in magic, shifting almost on instinct into another child when he'd been in trouble for tricking Thor into painting on their mother's favorite drapes. He'd been hiding both from his father and older brother who was angry at the spanking he'd received at Loki's idea. Loki hadn't even known he had done the shape shifting. He'd been almost surprised when Thor had come up to him and called him Hogun instead of by his real name. A look in the mirror must have broken whatever concentration he'd had to do it, and a second later he was Loki all over again, much to the surprise of himself and his brother.

"And how long did it take the black eye to heal?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha. You assume he could actually catch me long enough to hit me," he scoffed before looking up at the sky. It was starting to get rather dark. "We should go. We should get back soon."

"So it is," she said, sounding a little surprised. "I didn't realize so much time had gone by."

"It was a nice way to spend the last half of the day," he told her with a smile.

"Promise we'll do it again sometime?" she asked.

"You trust me to keep my word?"

She seemed to think about it.

"I can't think of a reason you'd lie to me about something so small," she said with a shrug. "So I suppose, yes. I do trust you."

"Lesser people have eaten those words," he warned her jokingly.

"Do you promise or not?" she asked him insistently.

"Yes, yes. Of course I do," he told her. "I can't tomorrow. I have things I've been putting off, but how about the day after? We can meet here again."

"After the second sun has risen?"

"After the second sun has risen," he repeated in agreement.

"Good," she said softly before leaning in close. The whiff of a faint perfume met his nose as she smiled gently at him. "Please don't be late again."

He watched her walk down the path, basket swinging off her arm and the book held tightly to her chest. He considered walking her home, but honestly he felt more comfortable staying behind. Laying back down on the grass, he looked up at the starry sky, thinking strange thoughts about happy giggles and soft skin.

It almost seemed a shame it was all going to be wasted on a man who couldn't even be good enough to earn her love.

End of Chapter 9

Writing platonic scenes between a man and a woman who you know are going to end up in love is a little tough. I wanted there to be sparks of little things between them, but nothing terribly noticeable to them. They've still only known each other for a short while and are on the level of friendship, but when I looked over this finished product I was very pleased with it. I think it'll give you readers happy thoughts, without pushing them too quickly.

Of course Loki would have to argue with her about love though. I doubt he's had many passionate encounters himself, but trust him to play devil's advocate. He might have argued against the foolishness of love if she had insisted getting married for that reason was a good one, just to be able to disagree and annoy her. Still, it might have been a bit more personal than he's allowing himself to admit.

Then again, maybe not. Who knows?


	10. Testing Ground

I am really sorry that this took so long to get out. Honestly, as easy as the last chapter was, this was really hard. I don't even know why, it just wouldn't flow for some reason. I finally was able to sit myself down and force it out, but I don't care much for it. I just think it seems to lack a certain quality. Still, I hope that you still enjoy it, even if it isn't anywhere close to my best work.

Still don't own Thor. Will this ever change? I doubt it.

Chapter 10: Testing Ground

Loki had always been skilled in magic. He had discovered by accident his born ability to adapt and change shape at a young age, and had begged his father for a magic teacher not long after. He had mastered spells faster than anyone else his age, and would go through teacher after teacher, feeling he wasn't being challenged enough. He'd eventually turned to self study, burying himself in books and letting his mind absorb as much as he could. Illusions had been his best trait, able to twist the world around to his own needs, force perceptions onto people to make them see and believe whatever he wanted them to.

He had always been comfortable with his magic, feeling it was every bit as a part of him as his own flesh was. And as he twirled dancing lights around his fingertips, sparkling like little fireworks, he could not say the fact was no longer true. It still felt right to him, natural and fluid as it always had.

"Can you do anything more impressive?" Thor asked. The question could have been considered rude, but Thor had asked it in honest curiosity and not out of any type of boredom.

"Working my way up, Brother," he replied as the lights sprung into fire in his palms. Waves of heat radiated off of the fire and he urged the flames to grow bigger. This had been what he thought would have been the biggest problem, fire. But it had done nothing to him. The casket inside of him was a relic of ice and winter, but his magic wasn't affected at all. No, that wasn't entirely true. If anything... it had gotten even easier to control. He barely had to think of what he wanted to do and it happened.

The slightest thought from him and the magic yielded to his will. Only the barest flicker of a gesture, and he saw the results he desired.

Magic relied on force of will, the stronger the will, the easier it was to control. Even a novice with a strong enough moment of conviction could perform great spells. But it was like a muscle almost. It needed to be worked, built to be stronger, until you truly believed you could do anything. Tools helped with concentration, candles, symbols, talismans, and words of power to concentrate. Loki had once used all of those things at one time or another as he learned, but now he needed none of them, his control perfect.

Of course, that's what he had thought before now. He had still had to focus, to form his thoughts to keep the magic under control. Now, it was if it was a pet slipping itself into a leash for his convenience. It was so easy to keep under wraps...

Granted, he had not tried anything very powerful yet. He gazed at the flame and it flickered gently. He stared at the base of it, the reds mixing with soft yellows and the yellows with blue. Blue, the hottest part of the flame... but it represented something else to. How could a color be seen as cold, water, the sky... but also flame? Such a translucent color.

"Loki!"

His brother's shout suddenly broke him from his musing and he looked up, startled. He nearly gasped at the sight in front of him. The fire had grown... tremendously. It had grown from his palms like a wildfire, reaching up to the very top of the crumbling temple, dwarfing both brothers. Coiling, Loki could feel the intense heat as if crackled and licked at the walls.

Breathing heavily, he began to get curious. He'd... he'd never seen fire this large before. It was a very untamed element. Small amounts were safe to control, but anything larger than perhaps the size of a torchlight were best only if used as an attack, preferably far from the caster.

"This shouldn't be possible," he sighed softly, curling his fingers. It coiled like a snake, bending to his whim, and Loki felt only the barest strain on his concentration, barely even noticeable.

"How are you controlling it so well?" Thor asked, amazement in his voice.

Loki shook his head. Honestly, he didn't know anymore. His powers seemed so unaffected. He'd seen no difference his skill that was not an improvement. Eir had said the casket was a part of him now, had made him more powerful. He had been so sure there was a dangerous side to it, but he was almost disappointed there didn't seem to be one.

He breathed in deeply, dismissing the flames as if a mere after thought. It faded away, no long burning without his magic to feed on. Staring up at the air where he had watched the flames mere seconds ago, he shivered, feeling the casket pulse inside of him. Nothing else happened though. He even checked his skin, seeing it was the soft pink it should be, not revealing his frost giant blood.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Thor inquired.

"No," Loki responded honestly. "It happened on its own. I'll have to be careful not to let something like that happen to often."

"But it didn't get out of control," his older brother stated, grinning. "I don't think I've ever seen something like that. Flames like that would have rivaled the fire giants themselves."

He didn't see what Thor was so happy about. Loki himself was feeling a bit sick.

"This is about more than just power, Thor," Loki said. "No known magic user in history has ever had this much strength, this much control, and I barely even have to concentrate. But in it all, even the simplest forms of magic, I can feel the casket now. It's like I'm feeding off of it. What if I'm dependent on it? What if it's-"

"It's keeping you alive, isn't it?" Thor asked, cutting him off. "When you fell, and it pulled your soul back together, maybe it's still holding it together. Eir said it was part of you now."

"I had figured the same thing," Loki admitted. "But if it's what's keeping me alive, I'm sure how I feel about using my powers like that."

"Nonsense," Thor said suddenly. "Loki, you are using a relic to boost your abilities, much like I use Mjolnir to fight. It certainly isn't hurting you, is it?"

"No," he admitted. "Far from it. But that doesn't mean it-"

"Loki," Thor cut him off again. "I think I know exactly what you need to do. You came here to learn your limits, but something is holding you back. What you need is a test, something to really push you. This fear of the unknown won't help you at all. You worry about something that might not even happen, and I think you're holding back."

"Of course I'm trying to hold back," Loki snapped. "What will happen if I lose control?"

"I don't know," Thor replied. "But neither do you. And how do you even know you can lose control? Loki, you were a master before now, surely you can handle this. The frost giants used their casket for eons and it never harmed a single one of them."

He had to admit, Thor did have a good point, something that worried him. In his experience whenever the one of them could win a conversation like this, the other ended up doing something very stupid after the persuasion. They might as well have coined the phrase, "It seemed like a good idea at the time," between the two of them.

"What did you have in mind for this test?" he found himself asking anyway. Thor was right. He did need to really test himself, but fear of what would happen was holding him back. Loki did not care much for the unknown, and what would happen if the casket were to do something unexpected was worrying him. Still, he needed to know, mostly for himself, but for the others as well. What if his magic had done the same as it had just now, springing up without him even realizing it? He could hurt someone if he wasn't careful, and he needed to know more in order to be properly prepared.

"It's simple really," Thor explained. "The easiest way to see your limits is to put yourself in a stressful environment. You won't have time to think, only move on instinct, push yourself. You need to spar."

Oh, Thor could not be suggesting what he thought he was.

"I'm not going to fight you," Loki stated, trying not to sound harsh.

"Why not?" Thor demanded. "It's exactly what you need. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Loki snarled at the barb, knowing it was to get him riled up and dammit, it did. They had been fighting each other since they had been children, sparring to practice and hone their own skills. Loki's wins and decreased more and more as the years went on. He knew he was not at his brother's strength, and unfortunately, while Thor could never use a spell, in times of combat, brute strength was a more reliable form of combat.

And Loki could not help but wonder, would it be different this time? With the casket, could he equal Thor? The words his brother had spoken earlier rang in his mind.

_'You are using a relic to boost your abilities, much like I use Mjolnir to fight.'_

A tool, that's all it was. He had never thought of it, but Thor had often used his hammer in their sparring matches. But now that Loki had his own relic... Yes, it was much more even now.

"Alright Brother," he said smoothly. "You have a very good point. I should test myself."

"See?" Thor asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I told you it was a good idea."

"Yes. So, shall we?"

He gave Thor no other warning as he suddenly pressed his hand into his older brother's stomach, a powerful pulse of green energy hitting the larger man full force and sending him flying. Rock crumbled from the wall he had crashed into, coughing a bit at the dust as he stood.

"That was a dirty trick," Thor grumbled, stretching his arms out as he stood.

"Thank you," Loki stated, giving a mock bow.

"Well, least I know I don't have to worry about holding back."

Loki barely dodged in time when Thor jumped at him, slamming Mjolnir into the ground, destroying the spot the trickster had been mere seconds before. Thor didn't stop either, yanking his hammer back up and charging again. Loki jumped, ducked and dodged, sometimes the weapon being mere centimeters from his body as he evaded it. He knew though this was the game, keeping out of reach while Thor tried to hit him. Truthfully speaking, one or two blows and he would probably be out of the fight.

Tumbling away from another swing, Loki felt the dirt shift underneath him, jerking suddenly when something caught his vest. Looking behind him, Thor grinned, his foot firmly on the article of clothing.

"Surely you can do better than this," he said mockingly.

"Oh, I'm sure I can," he replied before the vest burst into flame, causing the god of thunder to jump back in surprise. In an instant, the flames as frozen over, trapping Thor's legs. Loki had slipped loose of the clothing already, knives in both of his hands and twirled about his fingers lazily. "Stuck, dear Brother?"

He wasn't surprised when Thor brought his hammer down, shattering the ice. Seeing he was distracted, he hurled one of the knives at him. Thor clapped a hand to his bleeding cheek. He'd just barely been able to move out of its path.

"Getting serious now?" he chuckled. "Good, and here I was scared you won't be any sport."

Charging one another, Loki ducked as Mjolnir swung over his head, driving the knife into the ground. Grinning at Thor, who looked a bit perplexed, he moved his hand away to reveal nothing more than a twig embedded in the ground.

"You should run now," he whispered softly before the ground began to rumble underneath of them. Grinning as the dirt and stone broke free, roots suddenly burst from the groundwork, writhing like snakes and surrounding Thor. Diving in for the kill, they never reached their mark, a sudden bolt of lightening streaking down where Thor had been mere moments ago.

Dirt flew everywhere and Loki shielded his eyes from it with his arms, the shock wave of the blow throwing him back. Gasping, he looked around wildly, trying to find Thor as stars danced in his vision.

"HAVE AT YOU!" Thor screamed above him, hammer raised high in the air as he flew at him. Scrambling to avoid being hit, Loki 's fingers dug into the earth beneath him. As if on its own, a slab of stone raised from the floor, blocking the strike as it shattered. But by that time Loki was already gone, hiding behind a pillar and trying to catch his breath. The casket was pulsing inside of him, his core feeling cold. But he also felt invigorated, eager. A grin was plastered on his lips and he dove out from his cover, flinging pure energy at his opponent, not surprised when his brother hit at it with his hammer, breaking though it so it barely touched him, fluttering past him like a gentle breeze.

Loki could not believe this, but he was enjoying the fight. He evaded Thor's strikes and his spells were broken or avoided by his brother. They dances around each other, trying to hit each other, to pin the other down long enough to deal a finishing blow. Their fights had never last this long, never had they been so evenly matched with each other, not since they had been children.

It sent a thrill inside of Loki he had not felt in a long time. They could have been fighting to the death they were trying so hard, yet each brother smiled broadly at the other, daring him to try and beat his opponent. He felt Thor truly trying, putting forth just as much effort as he was. They were... tied. Equal.

Loki's eyes widened when he saw Thor throw the hammer at him. Now was his chance! If he could only get close enough in those few seconds before Mjolnir returned to him. Diving down to avoid the hammer, he jumped at the god of thunder, energy pulsing in his hands, unleashing it when he was close enough.

The air nearly exploded around them, flinging both of them back. Loki gasped when something hard and heavy hit his back, throwing him harshly down to the ground. Pain racked his body as he forced himself up, the small of his back screaming in pain. Groaning, he saw Mjolnir sitting next to him, seemingly innocent and Loki realized immediately what had hit him.

"Oh, I hate you," he hissed to the for now inanimate object, not caring if it could even understand him or not.

He pushed himself up, looking around, nearly freezing at the sight around him. There was a very substantial crater in the ground where Thor had been, ripples in it, like a lake that had been disturbed by a thrown rock. It was large too, longer across than Loki was tall. The walls were a mess, many of them already crumbling, now most of them shattered and had fallen all around him.

"Thor?" he breathed, not seeing his brother. "THOR!"

Rock and mortar of the wall shifted not far from him, a pile shifting slightly. Before Loki could even run over to it, a large slab was shoved away and Thor sat up, laughing. His head was cut slightly, blood trailing down his face and into the hair of his beard. A large bruise was on the other side of his face and his hands were both scratched while his armor looked a little banged up, his cape shredded. Still, he laughed.

"Oh, now that is what I call a fight!" he proclaimed loudly as he stood up, not even wobbling as he strode over to his brother. "So, who do you think..."

He trailed off slowly as he peered at his brother.

"What?" Loki asked. "What is it?"

"I had never seen you as a frost giant before," Thor breathed softly. "It... it's oddly fitting."

Loki looked down at himself, panicked when he saw dark blue skin. It was fading already though, giving way to his 'normal' look. He... he had changed again. That hadn't happened since he had woken up with Sigyn in his room.

"Are you alright, Brother?" Thor asked, his voice full of concern. "Do you need a healer?"

"No, not I'm fine," Loki said, shaking his head as he forced himself to stand. "This... this isn't the first time this has happened. My body just seems to react at the casket. I think I might have overdone it a little."

"How does it feel? Does it hurt at all?"

Loki paused, thinking about it. Honestly, it didn't. Of course, he did feel exhausted. Drawing from the casket had given him power, but it seemed his body still had its own limitations. Flinging around magic that powerful, it was bound to have done something to him. Perhaps it was attached to his soul, but that didn't necessarily mean the rest of him would have such an easy time keeping up. There was an ache in his chest, a throbbing that he couldn't deny was the relic inside of him, but it was already starting to ease, not at all unlike a heart beating too fast. Was it uncomfortable? Yes, but it certainly would not do any lasting damage.

"I think," he said slowly, "I should not do this too often. But I'm in no danger."

"Wonderful! Then we found out what we needed to," Thor said joyfully as he picked up his hammer and pulled Loki close in a one armed hug. "Come, we should feast in celebration! Nothing quite like a mug of mead and a filling meal after a fight."

Loki was about to respond when the sound of horse hooves caused him to jerk his head up. For a second he imagined Sleipnir with his father astride it. He couldn't imagine the Allfather would be pleased with such a careless use of magic, but instead he saw nothing more than two guards approaching on their steeds, looking around wildly.

"Prince Thor, what happened here?" they asked, seeing the damage brought on by both of their fighting. There was little of the building left now and Loki was surprised it did not crash down around their heads.

"Nothing to fret about," Thor laughed. "Just a little sparring match. Everything is fine."

Thor led his brother away, not seeming to be bothered by anything much at the moment, but as Loki looked back at the two watching them closely, he had a very unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Why could he not get rid of the feeling that he had just done something very stupid?

#-#

"You should have seen the way he fought! If I thought my brother was a master in his art before, it is nothing compared to now."

Loki tried not to listen to the boasting of his brother in the feasting hall, though it was hard not to. Usually dinner was accompanied by chatter by everyone, a steady drone that came with the meal. There were always at least a dozen conversations going on. At the moment however, everyone within hearing distance seemed to be listening to Thor recounting the tale of their sparring match as if were a grand adventure they had gone on. A look around the hall showed him shocked faces, some of them admiring, some of them much less so. Asgardians did not show fear, it wasn't in their nature. But it did not mean they could not see a threat when it was within their midst and he didn't like the dark expressions on some of their faces.

He was determined not to look over at his mother or father. He wasn't sure he wanted to see their reactions. Somehow, he just didn't imagine them to be very good ones. And what could he expect, for them to be proud? He felt almost ashamed he had let himself get so caught up in the heat of the moment. He had not agreed to test himself... not in the way Thor thought he had. It hadn't been some experiment to see if he was safe to use his powers. He wanted to see if he could contend with his brother, if he could rival him.

After everything that had happened, he still hadn't learned anything. He still ached to be equal to his brother, still longed to be able to be as good as he was.

Setting his silverware down, he stood up suddenly. The one sitting around Thor looked up at the sudden movement.

"Brother?" Thor asked. "Where are you going? I was about to get to the best part."

"I need some air," he said simply. "It's just a little stuffy is all."

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, no I'm fine," he assured his brother. "Don't worry. I won't be long. Continue your story."

He left, trying not to appear rushed as he went outside. He didn't think he could take a moment longer of those looks, as if waiting for him to turn into some viper and take a bite at them. Granted, the majority of the hall seemed awe-inspired to hear about his new level of magic, but it didn't make the distrustful looks any less piercing.

"You've always been good at hiding what you don't want to be seen. But don't think it means we can't still tell when you're hiding."

Loki looked over his shoulder to see Fandral standing behind him, a goblet of wine in each hand. He held one out in an offer and Loki took it, but only to make it seem as if nothing was wrong.

"Did Thor send you out here?" he asked, not drinking.

"No, I came here on my own accord," he replied honestly. "Thor took it at face value you were okay. He trusts you a lot."

"One would think he had met me yesterday, and not a lifetime ago," Loki mused. Thor did trust him a lot, no matter how many tricks he pulled, no matter how often he lied. It was something that was good and decent about the man, and something Loki had never felt guilty about using to his advantage. He didn't feel guilty this time either.

"Your new powers bother you?" Fandral asked.

"I don't answer pointless questions," the trickster stated coldly. "What do you want, Fandral? I'm not in the mood right now."

"Honestly?" Fandral asked.

Loki nodded.

"I came out here because it's a beautiful night, that I had an extra goblet that needed a drinker, and that I thought you could use some company," he stated. "Company that did not come at the cost of a whole crowd."

Loki stared down at he ground, feeling grateful to the other man. He had probably always gotten on with Fandral the best out of all of Thor's friends and companions. The man was honest and forthcoming with what he thought and how he felt. Perhaps a bit vain and interested in woman to a level that could considered obsessive, but still a good man. And he had a tendency to see past all of Loki's tricks and pranks, often being the first to defend him, except for perhaps Thor. He could speak frankly, something Loki appreciated, especially since Hogun spoke too little, and Volstagg way too much. And of course, he barely exchanged words with Sif that were not uncomfortable for one or the other.

"There are those in the court that hate me," he said softly. "They would be happy to see my head on a pike."

"After wooing some of their daughters, they no doubt feel the same about me," Fandral replied. "But nothing will come of it. You're showing remorse, helping rebuild the Observatory. So what if they don't think kindly of you? We all have those out there who would be happier without us, and those who are very happy to have us around."

"I really hope you aren't speaking of Sigyn again," Loki muttered. "There is nothing between us but friendship."

He glared at Fandral, but the blond only looked back at him surprised.

"I was actually only speaking of us and your family," he said honestly before grinning. "But I do wonder, why did your thoughts turn to her so quickly?"

Loki groaned and looked away, trying to ignore the question, even as he wondered it himself.

End of Chapter 10

Meh, I really don't have much to say about this, so I'll just leave you to review if you like.


	11. Fractured Beliefs

Alright, back to the frost siblings. No, don't worry. I didn't forget them, though I doubt their first trip to Asgard was very satisfying. Blame me for misleading you guys if you like.

I'm starting to run out of clever things to say, so let's just say this. Thor. Not owned by me. Lawsuit. Not wished to be slapped with.

Chapter 11: Fractured Beliefs

Gingerly reaching out, fingers gently ghosted over skin, feeling the harsh and torn texture underneath. Sinmara winced a little at the feeling of the flesh of her back. The strikes from the whip had nearly torn flesh from her bone, leaving her in a crumpled heap by the time she had received all of her lashes. They had already started to scar, and she knew she would carry the marks for them for the rest of her life. She winced as she slowly stood, the pain rippling inside of her as she made her way to the small window. Moonlight shown through as she looked out over Jotunheim.

She had tried to count the days by the sun and moon's passing, but she had long since lost count. She didn't know how much time had passed, nor how much longer she had to go.

Her punishment had been severe. Lashings delivered by some of the brutal torturers they had, then thrown in this small cell to rot. Her back had stopped screaming at her in its pain, now a horribly aching throb. She'd not been healed, forced to sit in solitude as the bleeding gradually stopped on its own. There was no sense to help her after so thoroughly punish her. She was meant to feel this punishment.

Resting her forehead on the window, she figured the cuts were probably infected by now. They certainly still hurt. Once she was released, she would have to see about trying to see if she could salvage some herbs somewhere for the injuries. If she was released.

Her brother had told her after her tenth day, she would be released from her confinement. He had been harsh and cruel, a terrifying face for all that had watched her punishment. None had dared speak out of turn to him during the events, and she had a feeling they had not once after.

Helblindi had used her as an example, used her punishment to warn all others against crossing him. After all, if he would do such a thing to his own flesh and blood, his kin, what would he be willing to do to the others? Sinmara imagined he certainly had the control over the people now.

She wondered if she would really be let go, or if he would leave her to die here. It had only been through creating ice and letting it slowly melt had she been able to drink any water, and no one was on orders to bring her meals. She could last without food for a while, but hunger was setting into her stomach, hunger that was getting harder and harder to ignore.

She had been angry when she had first been thrown in her, but that had cooled rather quickly. She did not have the energy to waste on anger or rage, and all alone in the dark and silence of her confinement, she had only her own mind to keep her company. Thoughts and questions she had no answers to had started to occur to her.

Her brother had said he had hoped she would see the difference between their own people and the Asgardians. She hadn't understood him when he had said it, too surprised by his anger to understand what it was he had been trying to say. But as she'd sat on the floor, trying to ignore the pain and sense of betrayal, it had started to dawn on her.

The difference between their people? She hadn't wanted to see it, blinded from it, but she couldn't deny it now. She had been to Asgard as well, had seen the sights just as well as her brothers had.

The Asgardians had an empire, structured and strong. How many years had it taken to build it? How strong were their walls, their soldiers? And she had been arrogant enough to believe she could have brought a handful of giants there and tear it all apart? Helblindi was right. They were lucky her words had not gotten them killed.

Hugging herself, she slid down the wall, breathing deeply. She could still remember the Bifrost hitting their realm, tearing the land itself apart as if it were as strong as paper. The terror that had burned in her chest, the thought she was going to die that day, along with everyone else. And there was nothing... nothing that would stop the Asgardians from doing the same again thing if they wanted.

Sobbing softly, she pulled her knees up to her chest. She had always thought of herself as strong. She had been raised the same as her brothers. Sex did not matter. She was expected to hold her own. The strong lead and the weak followed. As offspring of the king, she was expected to either be powerful or to die. She had worked hard to stamp out what she had seen as her own weaknesses, often being nasty and cruel, even to her own family in order to assure others she was not one to hassle.

She did not like feeling helpless. It terrified her, and right now she felt more helpless than she had in her entire life. She would have torn all of Asgard's walls down with her bear hands if she could have, but she couldn't. None of them could. There were more of them, they were stronger, better organized.

And she had been too stupid of a fool to realize it.

Was she waiting for her death in this room. Were they all just waiting for death. Helblindi had said they were withered, nothing compared to what they had to be, and right now, Sinmara had to wonder if it really mattered anymore. Was her race just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the sword over their head to fall and finish them?

She did not know if she trusted Odin to keep his word, and after what she had done, she didn't even know if she had the right to expect him to. His anger had been obvious when they had left. Perhaps if her brother just killed her... maybe it would soothe it. The thought that there could possibly be another attack someday, that they would remember her harsh words and strike back because of it, it scared her more than anything right now.

Burying her head in her knees, tears flowed down her cheeks only to frost over and chip away into flakes of ice. Knowing that there could be an attack on them at any time, and that they had no means to defend themselves. Their power was gone. She had no way from inside of here to finish the sword, the casket lost to them, there was no hope that she could see that did not rely on the mercy of the men she had insulted.

She remembered feeling the casket in that throne room, but unable to determine the source. It had felt comforting, the power the emitted feeling of her home and her bloodline. It had reminded her of her father, with strength that she knew she could rely on, that would keep her safe and happy. When she had turned to it however, there had been nothing there but the prince, one of Odin's sons. The one that had lured her father away to his death.

Helblindi had said their father had been foolish, had left for what had obviously been a trap. Sinmara wondered if she would have been foolish enough to have done the same thing. No. There was no wondering. She knew she would have. She wanted her people back to their former glory just as badly, was willing to just as much to accomplish that, and would have died just as foolishly.

"Father," she breathed shakily, hiccuping. "I... I don't know what to do. Why? Why did you have to leave us?"

She did not know how long she sat there in the mostly dark room, crying to herself. The world outside felt so hopeless right now, and all of her strength, willpower and cunning had been sapped away in the forced solitude, only her own feelings of helplessness the realization of guilt keeping her company. It pounding at her now, like an ocean's waters beating against the rocks of the shore, refusing to let her be and get any rest from the thought that if Jotunhiem did fall, not only could she do nothing to prevent it, but that she had also had a direct hand in it's demise.

Jerking slightly when the door opened and light spilled into the room, she looked up to see Helblindi himself at the opening. He stared down at her, his expression only being able to be described as impassive. She tried to read his face as she stared up at him, but he betrayed nothing, only moving slowly towards her before taking her into his arms and pulling him up.

"It's been ten days now," he said, his voice as emotionless as his face. "Your punishment is over."

"Brother..." she said softly before looking down at the ground. "I..."

"Don't," he said. "Just come with me."

She followed along after him, their footsteps echoing in the halls. The chambers were empty of anyone else, and Sinmara guess that it must have been very late into the night for there to be no one around. Still, she rubbed vigorously at her face, not wanting to run into anyone by chance and let them see the fact that she had been crying.

Watching the back of her brother as they walked, she wondered what he was thinking. The fact that it had been days surprised her, and questions about what had been going on filtered into her mind. She didn't dare ask though. She did not know her standing right now, and she did not want to risk making him angry just to settle her own curiosity. It would probably only prompt him to think she was still up to something, that she still desired an attack on Asgard. For now, she decided it was best just to wait, a rare occurrence for her, and see what was going on when her brother felt like revealing it to her.

Eventually they reached his chambers. He opened the door and ushered her inside to which she saw Byleistr was asleep on the bed.

"He tried to stay up, but he hasn't been sleeping much," Helblindi explained. "He tried to sneak to your cell quite a few times too."

"I see," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"I have food prepared for you," her brother said, indicating to the table in his room, a plate of meat for her, along with a goblet of dark liquid. She moved to it somewhat tentatively before she sat down, Helblindi settling down on the other side of the table as he watched her slowly eat. Honestly, she was starving, but she didn't have the energy to eat very quickly. Not to mention, she felt like an animal right now, let out of it's cage and apprehensive, not knowing what was going on and worried about if it was going to get hurt or not.

"Do you plan to kill me?" she asked softly, looking up at her older brother.

"No," he assured her, though she did notice he did not seem surprised by her question. "You served your punishment, and now it is over. If you had cost one of us our lives, or opened war upon us, then I would have killed you. As it is, we have peace. It's a start."

"Have the others... caused problems?" she asked him.

"They desired a strong leader. I think I proved to them they have no cause for concern. If any of them wish to die fighting the Asgardians, it will not be under my rule," he informed her.

Protecting them even from themselves. She could not deny there was logic behind it.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He gave her an odd look, the first time since she had seen him that any expression at all showed on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "You were right. I could have gotten one of us killed. The whole time I was there, all I could do was think about how much I hated them all. I wanted to kill them all, make them suffer and hurt."

"You were arrogant," he said. "You could have never taken the whole race of the Aesir by yourself."

"No, but I wanted to try," she admitted.

"It doesn't matter now," he said. "It's over. We have our treaty will Odin again and we're not at war. For now, that's good enough, no matter what I had wished for."

"I thought you were going there to start war," she said. "But what more could you have wanted besides for the treaty?"

"Look at us, Sinmara," Helblindi said. "We used to have an empire, a strong people with proud and glorious traditions. Our culture is as crumbled as our buildings, and we have done nothing to change it. The war was over longer than a thousand years ago. What has held us back? What has kept us back but our own hatred? The Asgardians do not come here and break our spirits. For years they did not bother with us, and yet we still stagnate anyway, unwilling to grow."

"And you hoped to change that with Asgard?"

"I'm not foolish enough to think it could have happened overnight," he admitted. "But I did have hope, yes. I thought we could bring a unification between our peoples. Trade routes maybe, learning more about their culture and others while trying to rebuild our own, bring back the traditions that we ourselves had had. We used to have music, Sinmara. And paintings. Holidays, festivals, so much. And what do we have now? What do we do now? Nothing."

Sighing, he stood from the table, pacing a little.

"I want our people to be strong again," he said. "But now I'm afraid that day is much farther away than it was before."

He did not say, "Because of you," but she heard it anyway.

She stared down at her hands for a long time, the silence hanging between them in the room thickly. Part of her felt she should say something, and another part of her claimed that this was all foolishness and that she shouldn't encourage him asking the Asgardians of all people for help rebuilding their culture. Of course, that part of her had nearly doomed them all. The thought that there was still the threat of the Bifrost still clung to her mind and eventually she sighed and back up at him again.

"Do you really think that we can go back to that... if we pursue peace?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he said. "In time, if we're prosperous enough, I think I could convince everyone that war won't solve any of our problems."

"Perhaps," she said before she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Perhaps you should try again then."

"I can't," Helblindi told her. "The way to Asgard has been blocked off. I have no means to get back past their borders. Besides, even if I did, sneaking back into their lands after the express conditions that neither of our peoples would not bother the other, I do not think Odin would be very eager to speak of peace with me. I doubt he trust me very much as it is."

"You don't have to sneak back in," she said. "If... if we could open our own way to Asgard, you could just send him a message. If you told him you desired peace maybe he would hear your words. We have nothing to lose by trying."

"What do you mean, open our own way?" Helblindi asked her.

"I... I have been working on something," she admitted. "Another relic... I don't know how strong I can make it, but I've been working on it for months. Even sealed, the magic of the path should still be there. I could tap it, imbue it into the new relic. You wouldn't have to go yourself at first. We could do this properly this time, ask permission to meet with Odin, have a real conference with him. It would take time... but what do we have to lose anymore?"

"You have been working on another relic?" he asked. "How? And why are you now so interested in peace?"

"I don't trust them," she told him honestly. "And I hate them. I do not know if that will ever change. But you are the king, and I am loyal to you, even if my actions have not always shown that. Besides, I think it's clear that my own way of solving things have not been well received. As for the relic, it's a weapon that I had been working on. I found it months ago and started to restore it. It's powerful, but as far as I could see, there was no particular spells attached to it. They either wore off or there was none on it in the first place. I've been experimenting lately, and everything I've done with it so far has worked. With some more time to work on it, I could merge the magic of the sword and path together and use it to open up a way to Asgard on it's own."

He peered at her suspiciously and she tried not to get angry at his silent accusations. She was trying to help him. Was that not good enough.

"It's just a message we'll be sending," she told him. "Nothing more. If Odin receives it well, then you can try to fulfill your goal of bringing our people to a better future. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes," he admitted slowly. "It is. But..."

"You don't trust me anymore," she said. "Brother, please. I truly wish to help. Let me try to repair some of the damage that I have caused."

He watched her for a second before sighing.

"Very well," he said. "It is a plan worth trying, and I am intrigued by this relic you say you've created. I would like to see it myself. I doubt we will ever have the casket back. They would never return it to us, but there is nothing in our treaty that says we have to stay as powerless as we are now."

"Actually..." she said, wondering if she should mention it.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing really," she admitted. "I just felt... When we were at Asgard, I felt the casket. I think it was in the throne room. Did you feel it?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sure it was the casket?"

"I'm sure," she said, her voice firm. "It couldn't have been anything else. It's power was incredible, and I felt like... It was the casket, you just need to believe me."

"But what was it doing in the throne room?" he wondered.

"I don't know," she said. "But it didn't feel like it was there when we arrived. In fact... well, I don't know if it means anything, but when I first sensed it was when Loki arrived. Do you think that might mean something?"

"Odin might have ordered one of his sons to safeguard it, considering everything that has happened," Helblindi said. "That wouldn't really surprise me, actually. It doesn't matter much though. No matter what they are doing with it, it's lost to us. I do not think Odin would ever consider returning it to our people, and if what you're saying about this new relic is right, we may not need it."

Sinmara was still curious about it, but Helblindi was right. There was no way to know for sure right now anyway, and they had even less means to get it back. It was probably for the best not to worry about it too much, at least for the moment.

"You should finish eating, then get some rest," Helblindi said. "I'd like to see this relic tomorrow, but I don't want you trying to force yourself to work on it until you're well."

The compassion should have been out of place, considering he had ordered her lashings and imprisonment, but she said nothing. It was actually comforting to know that despite the tense words and arguments they'd had, they were still kin and he still care about her and her welfare.

"I won't disappoint you," she promised him.

"I know," he said as she began to eat. The meal finished, she crawled into the bed with Byleistr, pulling him close in an embrace and falling asleep with him soon after. Helblindi did not go to bed himself, both of their bodies taking up too much of it to have bothered anyway, and too much to think about now anyway.

The chance to make peace with Asgard properly was tempting, but he had to be realistic. His love for his sister could not blind him. If she was planning something, if she was not being honest with him, he was going to have to tread very carefully. He could not risk allowing things to get worse.

He was also curious about the casket. Was Loki in possession of it now? And if he was, to what purpose? Did the Asgardians not keep their relics and weapons locked away in their vaults when not using them? Why have one of the princes carrying the casket around with him?

Granted, maybe Loki didn't have it. It could have been a coincidence, or his sister could have been wrong. Or she could just be lying to him. There were any number of possibly explanations, and Helblindi had no idea which one could possible be true.

If it were a real concern, then it would see to itself. If he had any luck on his side, Odin would be open to his plea for an actual peace conference. And if Odin wasn't, then whatever was being done with the relic was of little concern to him.

End of Chapter 11

These guys are always deep, and very fun to write. Sinmara is starting to wise up to the fact it's probably not a good idea to be such a bitch and is starting to be the supportive sister Helblindi could use on his side right now. Of course, she's still bitter as hell, but getting dealt with as harshly as she was was bound to make her think a bit. Helblindi is not cruel, and does not enjoy hurting people for the hell of it, especially his family. Opened her eyes at least a little. Still, probably not a good idea to let her come to Asgard again.


	12. Accursed Lips

Alrighty, twelfth chapter, here we come. Some more interactions between Sigyn and Loki, which I'm sure you all just hate oh so much. All joking aside though, just some exploration of their relationship as it grows and particularly Loki's feelings for the somewhat clueless girl. Loki is already getting himself into dangerous territory, but hey, what can you do against love?

Loki is not mine, and nothing else of Marvel's is either.

Chapter 12: Accursed Lips

When Loki had first agreed to start meeting with Sigyn, he had not imagined that it would take up so much of his time, nor the fact he would not even notice time going by when he was with her. Agreeing to meet her the day after he had been working on his magic, he surprised both her and himself by being on time. He remembered her giving a small laugh, saying she had believed his promise that he would try to be on time, but had not really thought he would be with her at the appointed moment.

He had been glad to disappoint her and they had spent the day at the cliffs again, just enjoying the company. She'd asked him many questions about his notes in the book he had lent her, and he found himself speaking more about himself than he had planned to. Recalling stories of getting into the dragon's nest for the discarded egg shells, and then of course the adventure of getting out after he'd been spotted, she eagerly asked for more and more details, and by the time the day was done, Loki was surprised he had been the one who had talked the most. He had recalled many adventures to her before talking about small and unimportant things like how he had grown up learning about the history of Asgard, how he and his brother had always competed, and the little bits of mischief he had caused even early in his life.

She had listened to it all, not saying a word except to ask him to continue, and when the night came, he found himself wishing she would stay... just to talk some more.

He let her go without a word though.

It had been over a week now, meeting with her everyday. He left the work at the Observatory earlier and earlier to get ready to meet with her, and the last few times had even been early to pick her up. She had been shocked to open the door and see him over an hour before he should have been by, covered in flour and in the middle of making the meal. She'd blushed as he laughed and offered to help her finish the preparations. She had asked why he was so early, but he avoided the question by wiping a bit of flour from her nose and causing her further embarrassment.

He did not know why every day he was more and more eager to see her, or why when she left to go home he hated the sun for not staying in the sky longer to give him more time with her. He didn't know why the conversations with her started to get more deep, why he started to confess things to her, how he had always been jealous of Thor, and why it had led him to sometimes think poorly of him and not be the brother he should have been. He didn't know why he let her hug him after saying such things, or why he was comforted when she whispered she could not understand how he had felt, but empathized with him anyway. And he certainly did not know why he would hold her back, letting her comfort him.

Loki felt like he was at the edge of a cliff, and one step in the wrong direction would cause him to fall. There was something about her face that was dangerous and pleasing to him, all at the same time, the way her voice sounded to his ears. It scared him a little that he could imagine her voice now, hear it clearly in his own head just from thinking about her. Every moment with her brought him such a sweet relief, and he craved it more than he knew he should have, and every moment away from her was getting more and more irritating. It was as if he had become addicted to the taste and effects of some sweet wine and had to consume more and more everyday in order to get the same satisfaction.

He told himself that he was greedy. She was his friend. His. Not some connection to him through Thor. She wanted to talk to him, understood him. They had common interests, and he could speak with her honestly. He had never had that before, and the feeling it gave him was of course something he would want. He justified himself with the fact she enjoyed his company as well, and if she had ever wanted it to stop, she would have said so.

When she kissed him though, it felt like his world had shattered.

He had taken to walking her home, saying it was to make sure she got home safe. He often made fun of her a little too, making comments how she might start to read while she walked and fall off of Asgard somehow. She bought the lies too, and Loki was glad of it. For him, if he had to be honest, it was only another excuse to spend more time with her. He had walked her home, as he had done the last couple days and she had smiled, thanked him, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Her lips had felt so warm, almost like fire licking at his skin. The contact could have only lasted a second, but Loki felt as if the moment had gone on much too long. His heart felt like it was going to burst, and when she pulled away, he had the strongest urge to push her against the door and... well, he wasn't sure exactly. He certainly wanted to do something with her, but he crushed the feelings before they became too vivid.

It was only years of practiced lying that kept his goodbye from being awkward. He saw her go inside and quickly left, trying his hardest not to hate her for what she had just done, for confusing him so bad. His body burned with what he told himself was anger. He refused to acknowledge that the heat brought from her kiss had been the exact same feeling when she had grabbed his hands and begged him to meet with her in a time that seemed so long ago now. He told himself firmly, as he slammed the door and locked it, that enough was enough and that he was wasting his time on her and was not going to meet her again until all of these ridiculous emotions cleared themselves up.

Stripping quickly until he was in just his trousers, he slipped into his bed and pulled the covers harshly over himself. He only needed to get some sleep. That was all. He could think more clearly about this in the morning. But as he stared up at the ceiling above his bed, sleep refused to come, forcing him to stay in the world of the conscious and denying him rest.

Her lips had been rather soft... pressed against him so gently. He could remember the exact texture, the way they had pressed into his skin for only a fraction of a moment before withdrawing with a barely audibly smack. Groaning in frustration, he rolled over and beat his head into the pillow a few times, trying to clear his thoughts.

"I didn't mean to bother you this much, you know," a feminine voice laughed gently and he rolled back over quickly, seeing Sigyn standing at his door, arms crossed daintily and smiling at him. "You weren't supposed to just run away from me. It hurt my feelings."

"Sigyn?" he asked as he sat up. "How did you get in here? I locked the door."

"It wasn't locked when I opened it," she said with a shrug as she walked up to his bed. "Maybe you only thought about locking it. Did I get you that flustered?"  
>He frowned at her.<p>

"Get out of my chambers," he hissed.

"Oh, and you're angry at me too," she said as she sat down on his bed and leaned in close. "I'm sorry. I should have made my intentions clearer."

She leaned in the rest of the way until she had her hands and body resting against his chest and kissed his cheek again. He drew in breath sharply as she kissed him again and again, moving closer to his ear every time before breathing into the soft shell, "I was trying to invite you to stay. I want you, Loki."

She drew away just enough to meet his gaze as he froze, unable to move or think at this new revelation. He could only stare as she smiled and stroked his chest, waiting for his answer in her sweet, patient manner.

"Don't you want me too?" she asked him gently.

Something inside of him seemed to shatter that moment, lunging at her and pinning her to his bed. She squealed in happiness and arched into him as he rained kisses down her throat, biting at her skin and leaving marks all over her lovely throat. Their lips captured each others and Loki felt heat inside of him he had never felt when lying with another. He wanted her and at the moment hated her for daring to come to him fully dressed if she'd had these kinds of intentions.

He pushed her deeper into his mattress, running his hands down her too roughly to have been comfortable but she did not complain. Instead arms wrapped around him, holding him close as she smiled up at him.

"Oh Loki," she breathed. "I love you so much."

He jerked awake suddenly, bright light filling his room as he tried to breath. He looked to his side, half expecting to see her in his bed, but he was alone. He swallowed hard. Yes... he was all alone.

Sheets twisted around his legs and his pants uncomfortable tight on him, he fell back against his bed with a groan. His whole body ached, covered in sweat as his room felt much too hot.

He stared up at the ceiling of his room, thoughts flowing through his mind much too quickly. He had just had a very inappropriate dream about Sigyn, and worse, was angry it had stopped where it had. Even if it had only been his own imagination, he had wanted to see her, feel her against him and touch her everywhere he could. His fingers itched, as if wanting to get back into the dream in order to be allowed to touch her again.

Her words had woken him up though. Her proclamation of love, that had only been in his head had left him with nothing more than the lingering effects of the dream. Love. She'd said she loved him. Groaning a little, he ran his hands over his face. He could have been a fool and he still would have recognized what such a dream meant.

He wanted her, not just emotionally anymore, not just for company. He wanted the rest of her too. Her mind, her body, and her heart. He had been lying to himself this whole time, saying to himself he did not understand how he felt about her or why he did. He should have been smarter then this, stopping it before it had gone too far. Instead he had let himself get addicted to her company, to the point where he did not feel comfortable without it.

She had seduced him, no doubt without even realizing that she had. Everything about her had intrigued him, and he had begun to crave her in a way he should have known better to. Yes, she desired his company. Yes, she was nice. Yes, they had had several moments together where Loki had felt like nothing else but the time two of them had together mattered, but she didn't realize what she had done to him, what she was doing to him now. She was far more innocent than he, and only desired friendship.

Besides, she already had a man in her life.

Loki had met Theoric only once, and had hated him almost immediately. Now, he wished the man didn't exist, that he had never cursed Loki or Sigyn with his presence. The fact that in all the time they had spent together, she had never once been busy with Theoric instead, or had to end their meeting short to go see him infuriated Loki. Did the man spend no time with her? Did they ever see each other? No wonder she did not love him. He imagined Theoric only bothering to see her when it was convenient for him, leaving Sigyn alone to her books because it was easy. He didn't deserve her hand, didn't deserve to have her promised to him.

Loki sighed softly. He wasn't sure what he was thinking. Sigyn had never spoken much of her relationship with Theoric, probably because there was not much of one, and he was jealous of that. How anyone could not want to be in the woman's company was beyond him. Yet Theoric still had her, and Loki didn't. It felt incredibly unfair and he hated the universe right now for not letting him meet the girl first.

But to what purpose? Surely he desired her, but Theoric had offered her marriage. Loki was not sure if such a thing were for him. He'd been with a few women before, but none of the relationships had ever lasted. He'd never wanted them too. He knew commitment when it came to marriage was important. Even as slippery of a man as he was, he did not think if he made the promise to be with someone forever he could break it. Love and matrimony were important and he'd seen his father and mother too often happy together to know it was not something you should rush or jump into.

He didn't think he wanted to marry Sigyn. He didn't even know how good of a husband he would be. He certainly had his own problems he was trying to deal with. He would have done nothing but make her life more complicated, something she did not deserve. What could he ever offer her except twisted truths and the possibility of half-breed children.

But that did not change the fact that he wanted her. He longed to have her by his side, and if there was any indications from his dream, in his bed. He knew he could treat her well, give her books aplenty to read and undivided attention, but she was no doubt looking for a promise of forever. Why else would she have said yes to Theoric, who from what Loki had seen, had offered her none of what the trickster could give her?

A friendship. That was all she desired. Nothing more. Loki had only gotten selfish, wanted more than what he was allowed to have. And while she had not meant to do it, he despised her at the moment for doing what she had done, even if it had been on accident. He hated her for being promised to another man and not loving him. It seemed to have given Loki hope, hope that he could have something completely to himself, to not have to share with anyone. He wished right now she had never approached him, that she had never been the one to look after him and for some reason desire to spend time with him. He hated her for all reasons unfair and not her fault, and at the same time longed for his dream to have been real, for that kiss to really have meant something more and for her to love him, to need him as much as he needed to.

So, it begged the question. Did he love her? He thought back to one of his last magic teachers, Amora. He had once loved her. Her beautiful body and sharp mind. She had been older than him... and she had used that fact to her advantage. His heart had raced when she whispered at him, yearned for her when her body brushed his gently and she stroked her fingers over his while no one was looking.

It seemed though, she had not had as much interest in him as he had thought. They had spent a few nights together, him desperate to please her and her always in control. It had not lasted long though. If she had gotten bored with him, or had been dissatisfied with his lack of experience he had never found out. She had simply told him one day as he moved into to kiss her that it was over and she no longer desired to partake in such, as she had said, "unpleasant activities" with him. He had not known what he had done wrong, and despite all of his pleading, she had never told him. Part of him wondered if she was happy when he had her fired almost a year later, feeling he'd had enough and she was no longer even pretending to teach him anyway. Maybe she'd been pleased she no longer had to deal with him.

He had never asked, and they had not seen each other for a very long time. After the pain and anger had left, he had chalked it off to a learning experience and tried not to think about it too much.

He had loved Amora, and it had caused him happiness, bitterness and pain. He'd been awkward but passionate all at the same time, and had wanted her near at all times. Thinking about Sigyn, his feelings for her were much the same, though he felt he was handling them much better in her presence than the earlier woman. He imagined it would end the same way for him as well. All alone and cursing the fact he had ever met her. In fact, he was doing that already.

Well, at least Sigyn had not seduced him and left him high and dry on purpose. He had no one but himself to blame for his troubles.

Getting up and dressing, he tried to push the thoughts away. His feelings were nothing but inconvenient, and were bound to get in his way. Letting himself get too wrapped up in it would be his downfall, he just knew it.

No, he had to take control of this. Everything that was going on, he did not have time or the energy to waste on letting himself experience heartbreak. He would just have to ignore it until it went away. There was nothing else for it.

He arrived at the Observatory before anyone, not bothering with breakfast. As always, he wished to avoid the crowds. Heimdall was the only one there, and they spoke no words to each other as Loki just began to work. He'd started to use his magic to hurry along his work, being more skilled with his own talents than tools. Besides, it was faster this way. Welding metal together and putting it into place, he remained focuses on the tasks he was doing, even as others came and began to work as well. Thor greeted him in surprise, shocked there was someone there before him, but Loki only nodded and continued. He wanted to just drown himself in his labor and forget what had happened the night before, and what he had dreamed. He did not need distractions, nor did he wish for them.

Time passed and he continued to work, not letting himself take any breaks. He heard whispered how he was working even harder than Thor was, but didn't pay them any mind. He could have been alone here, for as much as he was responded to the others. Manual labor was not really his style, but he found it was a decent enough of an escape right now. If it kept him from thinking too much, it was a was more than welcome to him.

The second sun had long since risen, and a few people looked at him curiously. They were accustomed to him being gone by now, but he had made no attempt to excuse himself or leave. It was as if he hadn't even noticed what time it was.

"Should someone say something to him?" Volstagg asked.

"Leave him be," Hogun replied. "He knows."

Unfortunately, Loki did know, as hard as he was trying to ignore it. He didn't want to admit it, but he could see Sigyn waiting at her house for him, drumming her fingers on her table as he did not arrive. Or maybe she was reading. He tried to comfort himself with the thought perhaps she would not notice or mind, as she hadn't on the first day he had been late. The thought did not comfort him, however, even if he had been trying to use it to soothe his guilt. In fact, the thought she might not care if he was late or not only made him angry.

Why was such a simple girl allowed to make him feel like this? Why wasn't she as worried about everything as he was? Why didn't she get as flustered as he had been feeling when they were together? Why was this so easy for her and hard for him?

And why was he still thinking about her as the time went on, feeling more and more bad for obviously making a point that he was not going to see her today?

"Brother?" Thor asked him eventually. The day was over, night had fallen, and Loki had not stopped his endeavors to drown himself in the rebuilding of the Observatory once. He clapped a hand gently on his brother's shoulder, trying to get a response. "Do you not want to go home and get some dinner?"

Honestly, Loki wasn't sure. He was sure Sigyn was long since asleep or busy with other things. She had to have figured out by now he was not coming. He had been successful in avoiding her, even if his feelings had plagued him so much. But if he'd been able to ignore his feelings so easily, there wouldn't have been a problem in the first place, would there?

No, this would take time to get over. He had made it through today, the next would be easier, and then the next after that, and the next after that. Eventually he'd get her out of his mind. For now, going back and getting a meal and some rest was a welcome thought.

"You worked very hard today," Thor noted as they walked back across the bridge.

"The sooner the Observatory is finished, the better," Loki reasoned. "Besides, do you not want to see your Jane Foster again? I imagine she is waiting rather eagerly for you."

"I certainly hope that she is," he replied.

"You miss her," Loki said. "And you love her, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Even thought you only knew her for a couple of days?" Loki asked. His banishment had been brief. Had Thor really fallen for someone in so short amount of time.

"I suppose it might seem foolish to you, Brother," Thor explained. "But... Oh, how can I say this? I suppose when I met her, time didn't matter much. The time we spent together was precious, and doesn't matter how brief it was. There memories I hold very close to my heart, and I want to get back to Midgard, in order to make more with her."

"I certainly hope that it all works out for you," Loki said. "You deserve it."

Thor was quiet for a moment before coughing.

"Why did you not leave early today?" he asked.

"I had nowhere to be," Loki replied evasively.

"You were angry, Brother. You still are. I can tell."

"Oh, and how can you do that?" Loki hissed at him, stopping shortly to glare at the man. Right now he felt angry and beaten and Thor was not helping, rubbing it in his face that once again the favored, older brother had something Loki was not allowed to have. Was it wrong to take his frustrations out on the other man? Maybe. But right now Loki did not give a damn. If life refused to be fair, why should anyone expect it of him?

"I did the same thing before you came back home, trying to hide my feelings in rebuilding that Observatory,"Thor said. "It didn't help though. Everything felt wrong, and I couldn't fix it from in there. When you came back though, I felt whole again, like the world could be okay. Something is bothering you, and I only wish to help. Please don't push me away."

Pushing people away. Sigyn had said the same thing. He was still doing that, wasn't he?

"Is it about that healer?" Thor asked gently. "Did you two have a fight?"

Loki almost wished they had. It would have been a much easier thing to deal with.

"No, we didn't have a fight," he said. "Just the opposite. I... I'm starting to enjoy her company more than I should."

"That's a bad thing?"

"She's engaged."

It was said so simply, but it caused Thor to pause.

"I see," he said. "And now you're hiding away from her because of it?"

"That is the general plan," Loki said. "It will pass in time. In the meantime, I have no desire to make things difficult for her, or myself."

Thor looked like he had more to say, but no words escaped him. Loki was glad for the silence, and they walked back the rest of the way without another word. At the feasting hall, Loki immediately wished he had refused Thor's offer to get a meal. Sigyn was standing at the door, and when she looked over at the pair of them, it was obvious she had been waiting.

She walked over to them while Loki wished he had seen her in enough time to have gotten away before being noticed and swallowed as she gazed at him. He didn't like the snag of guilt in his stomach at the hurt look in her eyes.

"You never came by today," she whispered softly, and Loki felt all of the sense of accomplishment he had felt at avoiding her all day go up in smoke.

End of Chapter 12

Sorry for the kinda sad chapter. I promise, it gets better. Sheesh Loki, stop being so self-pitying. You need to learn to just talk to her. It would make things so much easier.

Notes on characters and mythology:

Amora: Also known as the Enchantress, she is a marvel character from Asgard with a gift for magic. She's shown to be quite the temptress and has a big thing for Thor, though strings along other men around a lot in order get what she wants. If that fails, she uses her magic, which can also be pretty nasty. She's had a couple flings with Loki and works with him occasionally in order to get into Thor's pants. They don't get along great considering she wants in him bed, and Loki wants him in a grave, not to mention they both do a lot of backstabbing, so I doubt they trust each other much. In the cartoon movie, Tales of Asgard, she is Loki's teacher and wants pretty obviously in the short scene she is in to throw the teenaged magic user down and have her way with him before they got interrupted by Thor. I 'borrowed' the idea and ran with it, figuring it would make a nice little bit of background for Loki's past dealings with relationships.


	13. The Other Side

I must admit, I was rather eager to get this chapter written. I was able to explore Loki's feelings a lot with the last chapter, but there was not much of Sigyn. In fact, she hasn't gotten a chapter from her point of view for a while, so I think it's about time she get that attention again. Also, as mopey as he had been acting, I think we need a fresher perspective on things.

I do not own Thor, and I don't think that I ever will. As always, this is nothing more than a tribute to the movie that I saw and fell in love with.

Chapter 13: The Other Side

When Loki had first not arrived, Sigyn had not been worried. The man had long since established he would show up whenever he felt like it. She had a strong urge that he was doing it just to get to her and keep her on her toes. After an hour, she was wondering if he had gotten caught up with something to make him late, and by the time dusk had come, she had a feeling that he was not showing up, and ate her prepared meal alone.

She felt a little disappointed, but figured she could just ask him about it next time he saw her. He was a prince. It was just understood that he would be busy sometimes. She planned to scold him a little, just to tease him, but didn't have any intentions to make too big of a deal out of it. Besides, he had lent her an interesting book the first time he had been late. Maybe she'd be able to weasel another out of him for not showing up without warning her that he would be busy and not to wait up.

Her intentions had been to just eat and then get some sleep. She had been surprised however when there was a knock at her door. Rolling her eyes, she went to answer it.

"About time," she muttered as she opened the door, but didn't see Loki there, instead Fandral. She was more than a little surprised. She had not spoken with him since the party at Volstagg's. She wasn't even aware that he had known where she lived.

"Excuse the interruption," he said, bowing a bit to her. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," she said as she moved aside to let him in, closing the door behind him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I don't think it's best if I stay too long," he told her. "You see, I'm here about Loki."

"Loki?" she asked him, concern filling her immediately. "Why? Is something wrong? He isn't hurt, is he?"

"No, no. Nothing like that," he told her. "Well... at least not physically."

Sigyn could usually consider herself patient, but the way Fandral was going about with his words was just making her feel worse.

"Fandral," she said quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you might be able to tell me," he said. "He'd been in an odd mood all day. He refused to leave the Observatory, even when he usually left and didn't respond to anyone that tried to talk to him. We all know that he's been leaving early to see you everyday, and as far as I know, you were the last person that saw him before this morning when he was working."

"He seemed fine when we said good bye last night," she said, feeling incredibly bewildered. "When he didn't come by I just thought he was busy."

"Well... it seemed he was very determined to ignore the fact he was supposed to meet with you. He didn't take a break, didn't talk to anyone, didn't even stop to eat," Fandral said. "Now, you can't tell him that I said this. He'd probably turn me into something very unpleasant in order to get back at me, but... he's been looking forward to his visit with you quite a bit. He doesn't admit it to anyone, but I can tell. We all can. I'd really hate to think that something had happened between you. He cares about you a lot."

Sigyn looked up at the man, feeling horribly worried and guilty.

"Do... do you think I did something to make him mad?" she asked. He could be testy at times. Had she perhaps teased him too hard about something without realizing it?

"I think... No, what I think doesn't really matter," he said quickly. Sigyn had a feeling he was intentionally ignoring her curious gaze. "You should go and talk to him. We all care about Loki's happiness a lot, and it was very obvious that you were one of the things making him happy. I would really hate for either of you to lose that relationship you both have with each other."

"No, I agree," she said. "Is he still at the Observatory?"

"When I left, yes. But this is about the time Thor quits. I imagine he'll drag Loki back to get something to eat kicking and screaming if he has to. I think you could find him there. But in any case, I should take my leave. I only felt you deserved to know the truth."

"Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate it."

Not soon after he had left, she had gone to grab her cloak for the colder nights and left her house quickly. Fandral's words worried her as her mind raced. What could she have possibly done to upset Loki so? And why had he not said anything to her? She had hoped they were closer than that. She had to talk to him, to find out what she had done wrong and make it up to him, the thought of him upset with her something she couldn't bare.

He was not in the main feasting hall when she arrived, but she didn't care. Positioning herself at the door, she'd wait all night if she had to. She was determined to fix this situation, no matter what it took.

Luckily, she did not have to wait long. Within fifteen minutes she was Loki and Thor walking down the road. From the expression on Loki's face, he had seen her, and was considering running for it. She approached them quickly before he could. She'd be willing to all but run him down at the moment.

She reached him, for a moment not saying anything. She felt guilty and for a second wondered if she was overstepping herself. But her friendship with Loki was important to her. Sigyn did not want to lose it over some stupid comment she had made, or whatever she had done to upset him.

"You never came by today," she whispered softly, feeling awful without even knowing what it was she had done. She wanted to apologize, but she wasn't sure if he'd hear it right now or not.

"Brother, I think I'll go inside and eat," Thor said suddenly. "I'll see you inside."

"Brother, wait!" Loki snapped but Thor was already leaving and the younger growled out something quietly underneath of his breathe.

Sigyn twisted her fingers together, feeling she should say something. Was Loki this mad at her that he wasn't even willing to be in her presence alone?

"Sigyn," he said hesitantly. "I really should-"

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out suddenly. "If I did something to upset you last night, then please, tell me what I did wrong so that I can make up for it. Please, I can assure you I didn't mean to hurt your feelings last night or to make you mad at me. If I spoke out of turn then I did not do so with the intention of you reacting poorly to it. Please... I... I don't want you mad at me."

Loki looked at her, seeming confused.

"Mad?" he asked. "Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"Well... you never came by today," she said, remembering Fandral's express request not to be mentioned. "I thought maybe I had done something wrong."

Loki sighed before shaking his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said. "I... I was just very busy today at the Observatory. We're reaching a crucial stage and I-"

"Don't lie to me," she said, her voice quiet but firm.

"I'm not lying," he said, but he didn't meet her gaze.

"Yes you are!" she exclaimed. "And don't think I'm too stupid not to recognize it! I am trying to say that I am sorry, Loki. Why won't you tell me what I did? Why did you stay there all day just to avoid me? I didn't..." She swallowed hard. "I didn't mind that you didn't show up. I was a little disappointed, but I thought you were busy, and I don't want to hassle you. But... somebody came by today and told me that you seemed upset."

"Fandral," Loki muttered.

Sigyn did her best not to look guilty, but from the hard expression on his face, she had a feeling she had failed.

"I didn't say that," she said, determinedly looking away.

"No, but you didn't not say it was him," Loki pointed out. "Besides, he had developed a habit of sticking his nose into my business."

"Maybe he's worried about you," she countered.

"That doesn't give him the right to become in my personal affairs," he snapped at her. "And it doesn't give you the right either."

"It does when I'm the one that upset you," she snapped right back.

"I told you already, you didn't do anything!" he shouted.

"And I told you that you're a liar!"

He blinked slowly at her words and she covered her mouth, unable to believe what she had just said.

"Loki," she whispered. "Loki, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No," he said softly. "You should have. I am a liar."

He looked smaller all of a sudden, withdrawn. She had a sudden urge to hug him, but she didn't think that he'd let her.

"I didn't meet you on purpose," he admitted. "I was really trying to avoid you."

"Why?" she asked. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't anything you did," he said. "It was something that's really my fault. I didn't want to say anything though. I didn't think it would help."

She watched him, confused and waiting for an answer, but nothing more came from it. He didn't seem willing to say anything more on the subject, but she was anything but satisfied with the progress of this conversation. She had come here to find out what was bothering him, and she wasn't leaving until she did. It wasn't fair for him to hold back like this on her. Hadn't she earned his trust? Didn't he see that she only wanted to help? Why was he all over again trying to pull back from her now?

"Loki," she pressed gently. "Please."

He regarded her for a moment and she wondered if he would say anything before his shoulders slumped, seeming to give in.

"Tomorrow," he said. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Why not now?" she pressed.

"I just don't want to talk about it here," he told her. "Anyone could walk out and hear it, and it's a private matter. I'll meet with you tomorrow at your home and we can talk about it then."

"When?"

"The same time as always," he informed her before turning to leave. She didn't let him go however, grabbing his arm before he could walk away from her.

"Promise me that you'll see me tomorrow," she said. "Tell me that you'll be there and keep your word about this."

"I promise," he told her, turning back at her to give her a smile before gently pulling his arm free and going into the feasting hall. She was tempted to go in after him to demand an answer now, but nothing would come from pushing him. Instead she made her way back home, unable to deny the horrible urge she had just been lied right to her face and had accepted it anyway like some stupid little fool.

#-#

Sigyn was not surprised when another day passed and Loki did not come. In fact, she wasn't even angry with him over it. She'd gone about her day like normal, had waited a little while when the second sun was in the sky, before realizing he had in fact lied to her. It hadn't shocked her, and she went right back to tidying up her house.

She had known he was lying to her last night. It had been obvious to her, but she had let him, hoping that he really would come and talk to her. It had been folly though. He was not interested in explaining to her, and simply told her whatever she wanted to hear in order to get away from her.

Sigyn cared for Loki deeply, but if he no longer wished for his company, what was there to be done about it? She could not just force him to be her friend. What would she accomplish except for being a nuisance to him? No, it was just best to respect his wishes and let him be.

Tears slipped down her face, but she rubbed them away quickly. She was not going to do this. She was no going to weep over losing a friendship. She was used to be alone. It was not a thing that bothered her. Her parents had both left her at adulthood, knowing she could take care of herself. Theoric would only visit her on rare occasions, often busy with his own work, and how often did she spend her hours in the healing room with nothing but a book? She felt loneliness at times, yes, but who didn't? She had spent most of her life in solitude.

So why did it hurt so much now?

Why was Loki allowed to make her feel this way? Why was he able to twist around with her heartstrings as he walked away, never to be bothered with it again? Why was... this allowed to be so easy for him?

"You stupid, stupid jealous selfish man," she hissed, anger bubbling in her stomach. What had she done wrong? Didn't she have a right to know? Didn't he care about her at all?

No, that was the problem. Loki probably didn't care. If she had been a distraction or a game, she would probably never know. But whatever she had been, she was not as important to Loki as he was to her. There was no changing it. As much as it hurt, as much as she wanted to demand answers from him, she would leave him alone. It was obviously what he wanted.

It didn't matter if for some reason Loki's presence now meant so much to her. It was odd, that out of everyone, even her own fiance, his company was the one she hurt over knowing she would never see again. Perhaps that was what a 'best friend' was. She wouldn't know, not ever having one. She'd grown up with other girls her age, had regarded them all as friends, but she'd never had a person who meant this much to her.

It was only a shame he didn't feel anywhere near the same towards her. She was sure soon enough he would forget all about her, if he wasn't trying to do that already.

And if that's what he wanted, well, maybe she should just give up and give it to him.

So she continued to routine as best she could. She buried herself in books with a passion and went back to spending all of her time at the healing room. She got a few curious looks, some surprised after she had taken to just working there in the morning a little over a week ago now, was now in the hall all times of the day now. She didn't pay them much mind, and none of the other healers bothered to ask.

Things were busy at the healing room anyway. Eir was still completely focused on whatever she was researching. She was at the healing room almost as much as Sigyn now, and reading just as often. Sitting behind her desk, book after book getting recycled through while all of the healers would be sent out to get more material, books, scrolls, and whatever else Eir would ask for.

Sigyn hadn't been concerned with what Eir was researching before, and didn't feel like asking now. Besides, she was being fairly quiet about it. A few of the other healers had asked, only to have a list thrust at them of new material to get or a fast, "I'm busy. Go away," in response from the head healer.

Time passed, as it really had to, but if Sigyn had thought it would make her hurt less, she had been wrong. Five days already since Loki had snubbed her and refused to tell her why, and she felt absolutely miserable. No book helped and her solitude felt painful now instead of as the relief and peace she had once known. It was as if some internal clock was now built inside of her, and she somehow always knew when the appointed time Loki and she would often meet was passing.

It didn't seem at all fair that it was getting harder for her. Was she now destined to be miserable forever because of her now ex-friend? Was he with his friends, laughing at feast and parties and happy with his family while she curled herself into a ball and did her best not to feel sorry for herself and yet find that she was doing it anyway?

"Sigyn."

The young healer looked up from the book her eyes had been scrolling over and not taking in a word of it to see Eir standing over her. She had a concerned look on her face that she did her best to ignore.

"Yes, Eir?" she asked.

"You've been rather determined to stay cooped up in here lately," Eir stated. "Even more so than usual. I wanted to ask you what was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Sigyn lied. "I just don't have anywhere else to be right now."

"You seemed rather busy not long ago. I was hoping you finally had a world outside of this one. What happened to change that?"

Sigyn ignored the question, going back to her book. She heard a frustrated growl before it was torn out of her hands and thrown to the floor.

"Sigyn! Tell me what's wrong! I want to help you!"

Hmm, this conversation sounded familiar to her. Maybe this is what Loki felt like, not wanting to answer, only desiring to be left alone.

"Eir, I am a healer," she said softly. "If you have a wounded warrior, I will help him. If you need an antidote mixed, I will do it. If you require more books for your secret research, I will fetch them. But I do no owe you answers on my personal life, no matter how much you think you are entitled to them."

She had said her words politely, but Eir still seemed a little surprised by being talked back to. Standing, Sigyn scooped up her book and bowed to the older woman.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That was rude, but I still can't tell you. I'll take my leave now."

She ignored the call from her mentor and left the building, moving outside into the crisp night air, blinking in surprise when she saw Loki there, ready to open the door. His expression matched hers of surprise and perhaps she had been in a better mood, she would have joked about how they needed to stop meeting like this on accident.

Instead she just frowned and shoved the book she'd been holding into his chest, the same book about dragons she had borrowed seemingly so long ago. He couldn't have been expecting the action, getting a little winded from it but she didn't care if she'd caused him discomfort. After everything he had done to her, she felt he deserved that much.

"There," she said. "I've been meaning to return it to you. Now you have it."

She pushed past him and walked briskly down the path. She had not made it farther than a few steps when a strong hand grabbed her, thin and long fingers wrapping around her wrist and she was whirled around to look at Loki.

His eyes were dark, shadowed. He didn't look like he'd been getting much sleep lately, and his face was a bit gaunt, not just simply sharp and pointed as it had been when she had last seen him. He had not been taking very good care of himself, she could tell. The thought that he was unwell occurred to her, and despite her feelings of betrayal, she wondered what could have happened to have done this to him.

"Sigyn, I..."

She stared at him, her chest labored before she pulled her arm away.

"You look unwell," she stated a little sadly. "You should see Eir. I am sure she can help you. After all, I doubt very much you came here to see me."

He flinched at the words as if she had screamed them. Honestly, she wanted to a little. She had considered their bond just as important to him as it was to her. She could respect his wishes and stay away from him, but that did not mean she would lie about her feelings and pretend for his convenience that he had not hurt her.

"No," he admitted. "I didn't."

He turned his back to her and walked inside. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and looked skyward. She had almost been hoping for an apology, or even an accusation from him to tell her what she had done wrong. Anything to show that perhaps he had in fact come to see her. It had been foolish though, and it seemed he really wanted nothing more to do with her.

She scoffed for a second. What? Had she thought perhaps the reason why he hadn't been sleeping lately was because of her, because he might have felt guilty or missed her? It certainly didn't seem so, judging from the response he had given her just a moment ago.

She almost turned down the path to go home before a thought occurred to her.

Why was he looking so unwell?

Biting her lip, she peered at the door, still slightly ajar and a little sliver of light shining out into the dark night. If she was quiet, she could probably sneak up close and hear what was going on in there. She wanted so desperately to know what was going on with the man. Perhaps he no longer wanted her around, but she did not have the right to know why? Had she not earned that much?

Besides... he was already mad at her. What could she possibly do to make it any worse?

Inching as close as she could, she leaned in close to the crack at the door, holding her breath as if they would be able to hear it and listened as closely as she could.

"... the same answer I've given you before. I've found nothing."

"Even after looking for so long?"

"Prince Loki, it's been nearly a month since you were found by Sif, and most of that time I've spent researching for you. I know you don't want to accept it, but I don't think there is any answer to be found. And you've already told me you haven't been suffering any side effects too severe."

"I can barely do magic without feeling it inside of me, and anything too powerful and I'm changed to my accursed frost giant body. I don't like it."

"And I realize that, but it's not affecting your actual health. Loki, you are perfectly healthy, and this is not hurting you. In fact, trying to take it out could kill you now, you have to realize that. There's nothing to be done but to accept that it's part of who you are now."

"Well maybe I don't want it to be a part of me!"

Sigyn swallowed at the silence that seemed to follow his outburst, not entirely sure what they were talking about. Was Loki still sick? She had been with him everyday and not noticed anything. Had he been hiding it from her?

"Prince Loki," Eir said with a sigh, "I can not say I understand how you feel. I have been living in Asgard all of my life, and was always part of the community. I was never shunned, nor did I ever feel that I did not belong. You are very unique in those feelings, and I can see how it upsets you. But remember this, young prince. I have seen things you have not, I have known people in great pain, lying in a bed and dying slowly where the most merciful thing was to finish them and end their pain quickly. I have seen the horrors of war, and the pain it brings, along with the pain that stays in the loved ones that are left behind. Do not think I belittle you when I say this, but your misery over the casket of the ice giants inside your soul is shallow in comparison, and it's time someone says that to you. I would suggest you learn to live with it and move on or tear it out yourself and die on the floor. Either way, you are now officially wasting my time with your complaining."

Sigyn strained her hearing, but if Loki had any vocal reaction to those words, she did not hear it. Her heart was thundering so loudly, she didn't understand how they couldn't hear it. The casket... was inside of Loki? How was something like that was possible? Was it hurting him? Is that why he looked so sick?

"Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do," Eir continued. "You're not the only one insisting on belly aching and Sigyn is getting to be as irritating about her own problems."

"Sigyn?"

"Yes, you know, the healer who was watching over you. You remember her?"

"I... recall her, yes."

"Well, I doubt it concerns you much, but she's been acting out lately. Disappeared from her night duties for a while, then when she came back was moping up a fierce storm. She won't stop feeling sorry for herself and I don't like to see her so miserable. She used to be so... lively, to put it politely, but lately it's as if she isn't even alive anymore."

"She... she's that upset? I didn't realize."

"How could you have? You don't really know her or anything."

"No, I suppose I don't know her at all."

Sigyn swallowed and felt she'd heard enough. Making her way quickly down the path, she just wanted to go home. Her head was starting to pound a bit, and she could feel the headache coming. She really didn't understand any of what was going on, and she wasn't sure what she could do if she did.

Pausing at her door, she saw a note pinned on it. Curious, she took it down and unfolded it, seeing the writing of her fiance.

_**'Dearest Sigyn,**_

_**I'm sorry that I have been more busy than usual until late. My duties have been taking up much of my time unfortunately. I tried to see you tonight, but I imagine you have been having the same problem with the healing room. I have arranged to have some time to see you tomorrow. I would very much like to see you, my wonderful flower.**_

_**I will be back tomorrow morning. If, for some reason you must be away, leave me word that you are working and I will visit you there for as long as I can. I hope however, I may be selfish enough to hope to keep your company to myself for the day. In either case, I look forward to the morning, knowing that you will be in it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Theoric'**_

She looked over the note and smiled softly. It had been a while since she had seen him. It would be nice to have the company. Holding the paper to her chest, she couldn't help but feel a little better.

It was very comforting to have someone she knew she could rely on.

End of Chapter 13

You know, I don't know how everyone will feel about this chapter, but I hope that at least it is found to be intriguing.


	14. Needs and Desires

First, I have to say that I'm sorry for the lack of update this last month. Between an increase in my hours at work, getting a sprained wrist for a while and a bunch of other stuff, I've been pretty busy. Still, I wanted you to know that this has not been abandoned and I certainly am still working on it.

I hope that no one was forced to wait too much. I promise, I'll be doing my best to make sure that such lapses in updates only happen when it has to.

Chapter 14: Needs and Desires

Preparing for Theoric's visit wasn't as pleasant as Sigyn had hoped that it would be. Making breakfast for when he arrived, she found her motions to be too reflective of how she had acted when she would wait for Loki. She forced herself to keep the unpleasant thoughts at bay, not at all interested in showing her fiance a poor morning because of her moping. Really, she was only making it harder on herself. Going on depressed for the rest of her life certainly was not an option, and if Eir was starting to make comments, she was certainly pressing her luck with her attitude.

No, it was time to buck up and get back to life. She wasn't about to let herself just mope for the rest of eternity.

Pulling the fresh bread from her stove oven, she set it on the counter to cool before she saw to her eggs and bacon. Her head jerked up when she heard a knocking, looking towards the door.

"Come in," she called, pulling out two plates for her and her future husband. The door opened and the dark haired man came in, smiling as Sigyn walked up and embraced him.

"You're just in time," she let him know. "Breakfast is almost ready for the both of us. I hope you're hungry."

"If it was your cooking, it wouldn't matter if I had just consumed a feast, I'd be ravenous for your food," he assured her, hugging her back. "It's been too long since I've been able to see you."

"Yes, you seemed very busy lately," she noted as she pulled away from the hug.

"As captain of the Crimson Hawks guard, I've had to put much more of myself into my work than usual," he explained to her. "With everything that has been happening lately, we need to be very cautious. Increasing the patrols, making sure my men are prepared, it's been taking up a lot of my attention. The Jotuns have everyone on edge, especially with how three of them showed up out of nowhere like that. The way they just barged in here past our defenses has everyone worried, and rightfully so."

"I had heard they came here for peace though," Sigyn mused. She'd heard a lot of different rumors about the whole ordeal, but she had found it interesting how they had left without causing much trouble.

"Hmph. So they said, but I very much doubt it," Theoric stated coldly. "These are Jotuns, monsters. None of them can be trusted, not a single one."

Sigyn was about to say she wouldn't know one way or the other when his next comment made her freeze.

"To think they actually allow one to pose as a prince in our own royal court."

She looked up at Theoric, his displeasure obvious. He was a loyal and good man, but he had never thought twice about making his views known to those around him. There had never been any doubt in her mind that he did not care for Loki. It had been one of the reasons she had not bothered to mention to him that she had become friends with the prince. Then again, she had not seen Theoric during that time, so it was far from a lie. There had been no reason to bring it up.

And there was no reason to mention it now. What good would it do to upset him over something that was now done and over with? The relationship was dead, and it would do neither of them any good to talk about it now. Besides, he would only become angry if he had learned about how Loki had hurt her. His reaction would only cause problems, mostly for him.

"You'll have to tell me everything about how you've been conducting your duties," she said, feeling it was just best to get back to another subject. "It sounds like you've been busy, and it would help to share with me and relax. Sit. I'll get breakfast for the both of us."

The conversation afterward was much more pleasant. As they sat and ate, Theoric spoke of training sessions and schedules to the guard. They'd been increasing the men on the patrols, insistent on keeping a sharp eye out for any trouble, and so far it didn't seem as if there was any trouble on the horizon. Theoric always spoke as if war was right around the corner. Sigyn felt it was something that made him so good at his job. He did not believe in taking any chances when it came to the safety of Asgard. Being prepared was something that was more than admiral about him.

She didn't have as much to contribute to the conversation as he did. Her work seemed awfully boring in comparison to his, so she didn't speak much about the hours she would spend in the healing room. Though he would feign interest to be polite, she knew he didn't care much about mixing herbs or treating wounds. She briefly spoke of the research Eir was doing, but as she hadn't known too much about it before last night, there wasn't much to say. Besides, it was not her business to spread around the whole affair of the casket, or how her mentor was involved.

She sat there as he spoke, adding a few words of her own occasionally as she realized it was always like this. While she liked his duties and was supportive, she didn't receive the same enthusiasm from him. He would listen to her while she talked, but they both knew he would rather speak of weapons and his men before medicine or her own interests. He was also more of a man of action then words, so books held little interest to him either, something she was reminded of when she mentioned a new text she had been reading and he only nodded before asking for more ale.

Why this was bothering her now, Sigyn wasn't sure. He wasn't being impolite, and she'd never cared before. She liked spending time with him and hearing him discuss his life with her. After all, that was a duty of a wife.

But was she only doing it because it was her duty?

Sigyn blinked as she stared down at the table, not seeming to hear Theoric anymore. Why was she having these strange thoughts all of a sudden? Frowning, she realized exactly why. Loki. She remembered when he had spoken ill of her marriage arrangement, saying there needed to be more than just convenience to matrimony. She had spent hours talking and debating with the man, joking and teasing him, being part of the conversation. Loki had listened because he was interested in what she had to say, not just to be polite.

Was Theoric only listening because it was his duty as a husband?

"Sigyn?"

The young healer looked up suddenly as Theoric's voice cut through her troubling thoughts. He looked confused as she realized she had completely stopped paying attention to what was going on around her.

"You seem lost in thoughts, my love," he said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said quietly. "No, I just feel a little tired. I... I didn't sleep much the night before." Well, that part was true enough. Her mind had been much too occupied to get any decent rest. "I'm sorry. You came here to see me and my mind is drifting like that."

Theoric laughed a bit.

"You always were a little absent minded," he said. "It's an adorable quality, I think. You're almost childlike with how little attention you pay to the world. It's no matter though. You pay attention well enough when you have to. I only hope the children don't inherit that habit."

She wasn't entirely sure what he had meant by that, but she hadn't liked the way it sounded. In fact, it had been a little condescending.

No, she was letting herself get in a bad mood for no reason. She didn't want to spoil the day for so silly of a reason. She was supposed to be having a good time, feeling better because of his company. Had Loki really spoiled her mood so much that even spending her morning with Theoric seemed to be making her feel bitter?

It didn't seem at all fair to Theoric. He didn't know about what had happened, and getting mad at him for simply being who he was wrong. She'd accept him being like this a long time ago. Why let the words of the man who had spurned her friendship ruin this?

"Perhaps you would like to go for a walk?" she asked him. "The fresh air might do me some good, and I don't think you would want to be cooped up in the house all day."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," he said, taking her hand and helping her up from her seat. Waiting for her to clean up from their meal, he escorted her out of the house and down the road.

It was a nice morning, a shinning sun and warm weather. Many people were out today, and it was a peaceful atmosphere. People greeted Theoric as they walked, Sigyn attached to his arm and smiling at them politely. She was glad she had the idea to get out of her house, feeling a bit better now. She just needed to keep her mind off of things.

She had thought that distracting herself would be easy now, and for a short while it was. However they had barely walked half a mile before it all seemed to go up in smoke. Her eyes had caught someone running quickly, a bundle in their arms before she recognized Frid. A woman she worked with in the healing room, she was the youngest of three sisters, but still a little older than Sigyn herself. Sigyn couldn't stop herself from getting the woman's attention, grabbing her arm before she had passed them. The surprised look on Frid's face showed how little attention she had been paying that she had not even noticed Sigyn as she was passing her.

"Frid, what's going on?" she asked, seeing her out of breathe state and the worried expression on her face. "Is something going on?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" she asked. "I would have thought Eir would have sent for you already."

"No. Why? What's happening?" Sigyn asked, feeling worried all of a sudden. Had there been an attack or something? Was someone hurt?  
>"It's Prince Loki," Frid said quickly. "He collapsed today and got hurt at the construction of the Bifrost's gate!"<p>

#-#

Sigyn stayed to the back of the hall, wondering if she had the right to be there. It had not been easy to tear herself away from Theoric after she had heard the news, but had been able to convince him in the end she had duties to take care of and work came before fun. She had to wonder if he would have been so foul about losing her company if it had been someone else hurt.

It had been little more than excuse though. Her worry had not been entirely professional, and the situation seemed to be in hand by the time she had gotten there. From what Frid had told her on the way, Loki had been working, moving a large piece of metal when his magic had simply faded. No one was sure if he had lost control, or had fallen unconscious before the steel had fallen on him, but Frid said she figured it was the second option.

"I saw him once when he came in, I think for a check up of some kind. He looked simply awful. I think he's been pushing himself too hard," she had said.

Of course, when they got there Eir had been tending to him along with Blid and Blidr, Frid's older sisters. It hadn't been anything too serious, a few bruises and maybe a fractured rib, but nothing an Asgardian wouldn't survive. In fact, he'd no doubt be back on his feet in a few days at the most. Eir had reassured Thor, who had brought his brother in that everything would be fine, along with Odin and Frigga who had shown up not long after, no doubt hearing about the accident.

And Sigyn stood in the background, wondering why she had come, and feeling like she was in the way. Loki was unconscious for now, but she wasn't sure for how long or if she wanted to be here when he woke up.

She felt worried. Had the casket done this to him? He had not seemed at all well the night before, and even though she couldn't have done or said anything to fix it, she couldn't help but feel guilty for reasons unknown to her.

She heard Eir saying something to his family about him staying the night, just in case. He should only need rest, and he would be fine. Words that he hadn't been eating or sleeping properly filtered through, but she only paid it half mind. Somehow, as she stared at his face, his prone body in bed, she didn't care about anything anyone was saying or doing. Wet tears formed in her eyes as she just stared at him, wishing she could do something for him and angry at herself for feeling so useless, for not seeing he had been hurting, and wondering what kind of friend could she have been for not noticing anything had been wrong.

She moved towards him without even thinking about it, sat on his cot almost on instinct before leaning over to hug him. She wept in his shoulder, not seeming to notice or care when everyone stopped talking to stare at her. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing except Loki waking up and being okay again.

"Don't do this to me," she whispered into his shoulder. "Stopping scaring me so much. Wake up Loki, please. I need you to be okay. I... I need... you..."

"Sigyn?" Blidr asked softly before the youngest healer felt shifting underneath of her.

Sitting up quickly, she looked down wide eyed to see Loki slowly opening his eyes and meeting her gaze.

"Si... Sigyn..." he said softly, his voice thin as he gained consciousness. "What... what happened? Where am I?"

She stared at him for a second before shoving herself at him, hugging him tightly. He grunted a bit and winced before she pulled away, realizing that such actions while he was hurt were not at all wise.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to. I just... I thought you... I was just happy that-"

He cut her off by place a few fingers to her lips, shushing her.

"You talk too much," he said softly, frowning a bit at her. "You're going to tongue tie yourself."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to start bawling or laugh. Her emotions seemed rather mixed at the moment, making her stomach knot up unpleasantly. His reaction to seeing her didn't seem angry, but it wasn't reassuring either, and she was unsure how to take it.

"Brother, are you feeling alright?" Thor asked, pushing forward towards his sibling. "When you had the accident I took you here as fast as I could. What happened to make you lose control so suddenly? Was it the-"

"I'm fine, Thor," Loki suddenly stated, cutting his brother off. "Thank you. I was just feeling under the weather. It was just careless of me."

"You're lucky, young man," Eir said. "It seems you've taken a liking to this room, especially if you're not taking care of yourself enough to land you here. Try not to make it so you become a permanent fixture here though."

Even in the scolding the elder gave, it was easy to see she was relieved her patient would be okay. Still, it was safe to guess she'd be getting onto him about his behavior when his family was not around to hear it. At least she was being tactful about it.

Sigyn stood as his family gathered around him. It seemed the moment was over. Her feelings of discomfort returned, reminding her coldly how she was probably not welcome. She started to walk out when someone caught her hand, causing her to pause and look up and saw Eir giving her a piercing look.

"You seemed rather emotional about his injuries," she noted quietly.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't-"

"You're apologizing too much lately. It's not like you to seem so upset."

"Sigyn."

Both healers turned at the sound of Loki's voice, as he looked at her. He was sitting up on the bed, his chest wrapped to set his rib and a few bruises on his face. His gaze was soft as he looked at her and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Don't go," he said. "Please?"

She was surprised by the request, unsure how to respond. No one else seemed to know what to say either, and it felt for the briefest of seconds they weren't even there, as if she was alone in the room with him.

"I'd like a moment," he told the others suddenly, his voice a bit more authoritative than what she was used to. "I need to talk to Sigyn. Can we have some privacy please?"

There were a few curious gazes, but everyone did as he asked. Too soon the two of them were alone in the healing room and Loki patted the mattress, indicating he'd like her to sit.

It didn't even occur to her not to do so. She sat down in front of him without a second thought, waiting for him to say what it was that was obviously on his mind.

"I... I don't really know how to say this," he said. "I... well..."

It didn't seem right for Loki to be so bad with his words. She was used to him being quick witted with a razor sharp tongue. He was the type of man that prized his brains and smarts, yet he seemed completely flustered now. It didn't seem to fit him at all, and he'd been acting like this more and more around her.

"I think I know why you sent me away now," she said, feeling it would be best to help him by starting the conversation. "And I know why you're hurt. It's the casket, isn't it? Has it been doing this to you? I never noticed when we were together. You seemed fine. I didn't mean to-"

"Wait, you know about the casket?" he asked. "How."

"I... I overheard about it last night, when you were talking to Eir," she informed him. "I couldn't help but listen in. I just wanted to know what was going on."

"I see," he said softly.

"I should have known better," she said. "I'm a healer, and I didn't even notice your health."

"That's because I was fine then," he said suddenly as he sighed. "Sigyn, it's not the casket that did this to me. I haven't... well, I haven't been able to rest well lately. Sleep has been hard and I don't have an appetite. I could have forced myself, but it hasn't seemed worth the effort. What happened today was entirely my own fault."

"I don't understand. Why aren't you feeling well?" she asked him.

"You."

She stared at him, having no idea what he meant. Was he saying this was her fault?

"Loki, I wish you would tell me what I did wrong," she said. "If you're so angry at me that you're not even able to eat properly than I can't help but feel-"

"Would you stop assuming I'm angry at you?" he suddenly cut her off. He sounded tired and shook his head. "Sigyn, you don't understand, and you're making too many assumptions. Please, just stop."

"What else am I supposed to think?" she asked him. "You suddenly didn't want to see me or interact at all. What other conclusion could I come to than I had somehow earned your ire?"

He looked at her a second before reaching out and stroking her hand with his own.

"This is my fault, all of it," he confessed. "I should have more control than this. This doesn't seem like me at all... and yet I don't think I can stop it as easily as I had hoped. Turning you away was supposed to make it all easier, not more difficult to bear."

"I don't understand," she said. "Loki, just tell me what is going on. This is all getting so confusing."

"I couldn't stand it," he explained to her. "Being so close to you, it started to hurt. I've gotten sick of seeing things I can't have, so I decided to put an end to it and send you away. I never thought being that it would be even worse than having you close by. Not seeing you or talking with you... it just felt like it drained everything from me. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. I wanted to believe I was in control of my own feelings, that I could make them go away. But it seems I've been poisoned with them. It hurts when you're with me, but it hurts even more when you're not."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him. "At the risk of repeating myself, I have to say it again. I don't understand what you mean. What's going on? What have I done that would make you feel such a way?"

He traced a finger over his cheek before leaning forward. She wasn't expecting for him to kiss her, nor was she at all prepared for it. He cupped her neck as his lips pressed against hers before pulling away a mere moment later, leaving her shocked and confused.

"Loki?" she whispered.

"That's what you did," he told her. "You were wonderful and enticing. You made me fall for you. You're forbidden though, promised to another man and I have no hope of having you. Watching you, knowing I was unlucky enough to not have been able to find you in time, it was torture. I didn't want to say anything though. It would have only made things hard for you and... I thought it would be easier to take if I rejected you than the other way around."

"I don't know what to say," she spoke softly.

"Then don't say anything," he said. "Sigyn, I can't be part of your life. I wish I could. I wish I could only desire your friendship and need nothing more. It would be so wonderful if I didn't need you in the sense that I do, if my heart didn't ache at seeing you in a way it shouldn't be allowed to. This is going to be the cruelest thing I ever say, but I wish I didn't love you. Because I think that's what this is. Nothing else could possibly hurt this much. It's the most awful and wonderful feeling and I don't want it... but at the same time I can't let it go."

"I... I thought you... I didn't know. We can't just be friends?"

"Sigyn, I beg you, don't be cruel. Don't ask me to do something I can't. Being with you, only being your friend, it would drive me insane. It's best that I just stay away. I should have told you this from the beginning, but I just couldn't. I didn't have a choice though, and I hope now that I've confessed this will get easier and I can just move on. Maybe I should have just accepted that your rejection was required, whether I wanted it or not."

Sigyn wasn't entirely sure what to say. Loki had just confessed to loving her. She didn't think anything could have ever prepared her for that. It certainly was the last thing she was expecting.

He looked miserable, and she couldn't help but feel like she was responsible. She'd no idea she'd caused him to feel this way. To know he had missed her, that being alone and miserable had been what was responsible for him getting hurt, she knew she couldn't have done anything about it, but it hurt anyway. She'd tried to be his friend, to be there for him, and she had only hurt him.

She wasn't sure why she scooted closer to him, or why she cupped his cheeks in her hands. She couldn't have been thinking straight when she leaned in close and kissed his forehead, pressing close to him and thinking how she wished she could make him happy. No protest escaped him when she hugged him gently to avoid irritating his injuries, and if he felt any reservation about this, it didn't shine through as he wrapped his arms around her possessively and held her as close to him as he could.

She didn't think about Theoric when Loki buried his face in her hair and gripped her tightly. When he kissed her cheek that was all she could think about.

"I want you," he whispered hoarsely. "Sigyn, I want you so much. I don't think you understand what you're doing to me."

"Maybe I'm cruel then," she said softly. "I know I should let you go, that I should just leave you in peace... but..."

"But what?" he asked softly.

"I... I don't know," she confessed. "I feel so guilty, but hearing you love me... it makes me happy at the same time. I used to be so secure in how I felt about you, how I felt about everything. But you... you've effectively destroyed all of that. I don't understand anything anymore but... being with you, it makes me feel like I never understood anything before and I just never realized it."

"You're making this harder on us," he said. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"Hush," she said softly, her tone a bit pleading. "Don't worry yourself. We'll figure this out."

"Sigyn, I mean it," he said as he pulled away from her embrace suddenly. He gripped her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes completely serious. "I can't be just your friend. If I have you, it needs to be like this. I can't accept any less. I won't."

She sat there for a moment. Was she just caught up in things? Her feelings for Loki suddenly seemed very blurred, but was it just because of his confession? She suddenly felt very guilty, holding another man not an hour after being with Theoric. She was acting like some kind of harlot.

Her fiance was a decent man, and cared about her very much. He'd never hurt her, while Loki had been nothing but an emotional upheaval this last week. But she also knew she did not love Theoric, and never thought she would. But did she feel that way about Loki?

She didn't think she could come up with an answer within a few moments. This was too big for such a fast decision. It would be irresponsible of her to decide so suddenly.

"I... I need time to think," she said. "This is all just so sudden. It doesn't seem fair to make you wait but I just can't make a decision that could affect the rest of my life so deeply."

It seemed even the fact she was thinking about being with him appeased him. He only smiled gently and pulled her close. She allowed the embrace, even enjoyed it. She probably should have stopped him from kissing her neck a few times, but she just couldn't bring herself to. Everything felt very uncertain right now, and she honestly needed the comfort more than anything else at the moment.

End of Chapter 14

Loki finally confessed, about time I know. I can imagine he thought that would turn out much more worse, but it seems Sigyn can relate to his feelings even if she's a little unsure herself. It's hard to say no to someone who seems so right for you though.

One way or the other, Theoric isn't going to be too happy about this.

Notes on characters and Mythology:

Frid, Blid, and Blidr: See notes on chapter 2 concerning Hlif and Biort.


	15. Delaying Decisions

I must apologize for the lack of update. Again, things have been very busy. I'm in the process of working a lot more hours and I'm trying to find a second job. I also lost a bit of my inspiration for this story, knowing what I wanted to do with it, but for some reason unable to just sit down and write it.

I however bought the DVD and re-watched the movie (twice in a row) and that has helped me get back into the groove. So I am happy to present the 15th chapter to you faithful readers.

As always, Thor is not mine. The only thing that is mine is this idea and my rendition of certain characters.

Chapter 15: Delaying Decisions

Dusk was falling quickly in Jotunhiem, daylight rare to their realm in the first place. So often the weather blocked out most sunlight, but today had been a rare day that the sun had shone brightly over their land. It was close to over now though, darkness coming close to taking the realm again.

Sinmara had wondered if it was an omen of some kind, or perhaps a good sign. A change in fortunes would have been highly appreciated at the moment, something to settle her fears.

She had spent the day working, almost finished with her relic. She had been devoting much of her time and magic to it these past few days, trying to finish her spells. This had been her last day, and she could not deny the strange weather did indeed cause her to pause and wonder.

Her brother had looked over the blade, as he had requested. She couldn't deny the sight of the sword in his hand did not fill her with the relief she had hoped for when he had examined it. It still did not sit well with her that she was now trying to help bring peace to her land instead of war.

How long had her father taught her that destroying Asgard was the only way? How long had she dreamed of battle, of songs and glory that would ring out over their victory? How long had she thought that was actually an achievable goal?

Her eyes had been opened, finally, and she felt as if she had been in a deep fog. Slowly her brother's words were beginning to make sense to her. She was beginning to see the crumbled building, the bitter people and wonder to herself... why had they never tried to change any of this themselves? Why was the blood of another race required to bring back their former glory?

She felt like she was fighting now. It was like she was still in that fog, trying to escape so she could see clearly. She didn't know which way to go, what path would finally give her clarity and which would lead her even deeper into self-doubt.

So she did the only thing she could do. She would trust in her brother. She would support him, and this weapon, this sword would become a tool for peace, and hopefully prosperity.

Wind whipped around her as she worked with the portal. This was the last push, the last spell and she would be done. Both her brothers watched from a distance, Byleistr curious and Helblindi no doubt making sure she did not pull anything.

She did not blame him for the lack of trust. She'd hardly been shy about her intentions all this time. It would have been foolishness for him to just blindly believe her when she said she had changed and finally been able to see things from his point of view.

The portal was as cold as ever, but keeping it open was required. It was easier to access the magic this way, and she wanted to finish this before it was truly nightfall. She shivered as she worked, honestly fascinated by the fact she could feel that cold. The depth of space, even only slightly leaking through the portal must have been very intense for her to feel such things. She could not have imaged how it would have felt to be stranded out in the middle of it, or how it would feel to one who was not used to the cold like she was.

Pulling small tendrils from the portal, she focused on drawing forth the magic, laying it into the sword and merging it. It was easier than what she had thought it would be, the magic easily merging with the metal. It glowed as she worked, but she paid it no mind. She was too worried about everything else to wonder on how easy it was to work this magic. It was one thing going well for her, and she was not about to question it.

Merging the magic to it in small layers, she worked slowly and silently, not wishing to make a mistake this late into the process. Pull from the portal, lay it over the sword, and forced them together. To anyone else, it would have looked as if she were grasping at mere air, but she could feel and see the pulsing of this natural road before her as easily as if it were solid. She repeated the actions, again and again, letting herself go through the motions at a languid pace.

She stopped eventually, looking down at the sword resting in her lap. Drawing in a deep breath, she placed her hands flatly over the blade and did her best to concentrate. This was it. Focusing her energy into the spell, the imaged a invisible barrier around the blade, pushing it into the metal, sealing it. A rush of air blew past her, nearly scalding her at the heat. Her eyes opened in a flash, the metal almost burning her as she stood up and letting it fall to the snow.

"Sinmara!" Helblindi called as he rushed over to her, but she only watched the blade. It pulsed red hot for a moment, melting the snow around it quickly into water before cooling, as if it had been freshly forged. Her legs ached and she saw a long strip across both of them, easily seeing a burn mark on both of them.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, but she only shook her head and placed her hands on her legs, forming bits of ice to attach to her skin. It helped, at least a little.

"I wasn't expecting the heat," she replied honestly. "I'll be fine. A couple burns will not kill me."

"Is it safe to pick up?"

She peered at the blade, it no longer glowing red hot. It seemed to have cooled, and it pulsed now with a soft blue color. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she bent down and picked it up. The handle felt cool to her hand, and light despite its side. She gripped in her hands. Feeling the magic of her land pulsing inside of it, not unlike a heartbeat of a living creature.

"Yes," she breathed. "It's ready. Finally."

Looking to her brother, she pointed the blade towards the ground and handed it over to him. He took the handle, seeming to look at it with the same awe she had. They finally had it, another relic to replace their lost one.

"It's time," she informed him gently. "Byleistr! The message!"

The youngest of the siblings came forward, holding in his hands a metal box. Inside of it was their message, a request for a meeting this time, for a real treaty. It came along with it, a promise to never bother Odin or Asgard again if it was denied. Sinmara knew all three were wondering just how much faith they could place into this message, but even if their offer was rebuked, there was still hope. Laevateinn was their new relic, their new source of strength and power, and their new means to create a better life for themselves and people.

And for the first time since she could remember, to Sinmara, that was more than enough.

"Stand back," Helblindi ordered, taking the sword in both his hands. Sinmara and Byleistr both took a few paces back obediently, watching their older brother and king. She did not bother to give him instructions on what to do. He did not seem to need them. The witch watched as he gripped the handle for a moment before he brought the blade down with a loud roar.

It seemed to slice the air itself open, jerking them all forward a little by the force of it. Quickly Helblindi too the case from his younger brother, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing softly before thrusting the item into the portal and taking a step back.

The rip in the space mended on it's own after a moment, and all three stood there, watching it for the longest time before the eldest shook his head.

"It's done," he stated. "There is no need to wait here any longer. We might as well go back home for now."

"When do you think they'll answer us?" Byleistr asked. "Do you think they'll let us talk to them?"

"I'm not sure," Helblindi replied honestly. "But we can hope so. For now, I think we should tell our people of the good news, and the hard work you have done, Sinmara. We've long since been without a celebration, and I do believe that this calls for one."

Clapping a hand on her shoulder, he attached the sheath for the blade to his belt and put it inside. Smiling, he pulled his siblings along, seeming to Sinmara much more at peace than he had in a very long time.

#-#

It had not been long since Sigyn had first watched over Loki, asleep in his bed for a full week. She had cared for him and tended to him as best she could, the time seeming peaceful for her despite the possibility he would have never woken. She had felt some moments of anxiety, but only a few. She'd had faith that he would be okay.

This time, watching over Loki seemed to be much more stressful to her. She knew he was in no real danger, but that was not what was weighing on her mind now.

Sigyn had insisted to be the one to look over him during the night. He had fallen asleep not long after their conversation and she had volunteered immediately to look after him, despite the lack of danger to his health. Eir had demanded an explanation once his family and the other healers had left, to which she had confessed everything, spending the time with him, their fight, and his confession. She hadn't really meant to keep her relationship with Loki a secret. It had just sort of happened, her mentor so busy and no real reason to bring it up.

The head healer had left her in peace, honoring her wish to be left alone with Loki so she could think. She's spent all night just watching the sleeping man, keeping an eye on him in the silence of the hall, her thoughts seeming to drift in and out of her head.

She had been told many times that she was loved. She had heard it enough from Theoric over their courtship. She realized now just how long they had truly been in a way, together. It had been so many years since her parents had left her, Theoric asking for her hand not long afterward. She had not argued when her father had agreed to let him marry her daughter, because she knew it would make him happy. She did not hate Theoric, but nor did she love him, and when he said he loved her it had never sparked any deep feelings inside of her.

But hearing Loki's confession, his soft words spoken almost as if he expected her to run from him at any moment... it had done so much more to her than her own fiance's words ever had.

The thought that Loki had been trying to push her away to save himself heartache, that he was, in his own way, afraid of her rejection, it seemed to make her head swim. She could not deny she felt close to him, that she was at her happiest when she was in his presence, and that it had made her miserable to be without it. The thought he had no longer cared about her had torn her apart.

Even if she had wanted to, there was no denying that she needed him.

But it left her no closer to knowing what she should do.

Was it right to deny Loki when she felt so deeply for him. She imagined a relationship with him, of spending each day with him, how happy it could be. Sneaking away to that cliff, reading and laughing and teasing one another. He was playful when he did not brood, and she had found the more time she spent with him, the happier he had seemed to be. A smile looked so much better on his face than a frown ever would, and the thought that she could make him that happy, that she could give him something he not only wanted, but needed was so tempting to her.

If only she hadn't already promised herself to Theoric.

It was the only thing holding her back, and she knew it. She was not miserable with the man, but would she be later on. Would she regret it if she said yes to Loki? Would she regret it if she said no?

There was no way to tell what the future would be. She had no gift for foresight. She had always glided happily along in her life, like a leaf caught in the wind, not given and thought or reason to where she was going, or worrying about where she would end up.

Now, she wished she knew where her decisions could lead her more than anything. She, for the first time, had to stop and think about what she was doing, and the consequences it could bring.

Honestly, she didn't think she liked it. If Loki did this sort of thinking all the time, she was beginning to understand why he always acted so sour.

It felt immature of her, to have to act like this. It wasn't fair of her to put him in this situation. No matter what she did, she was going to hurt someone. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place as she had heard the humans liked to say. The phrase was a little odd, but she couldn't deny it did make sense in this case.

"What do I do?" she asked softly, peering at Loki. "What path should I take? Who should I pick?"

If Theoric was not in the picture, she would have had no question in her mind. She would have happily returned Loki's affections. Would he have even waited so long to tell her? He had said the only thing holding him back was her engagement. If he had told her from the beginning, she had a feeling this last week would have been endless bliss instead of misery.

Yes, his feelings did make her happy. There was no getting away from that. It could only mean... she did care for him as well. Was it love? She wasn't sure she had an answer for that. Sigyn didn't even know if it would make anything easier for her if she did.

She didn't want to think ill of her fiance, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized if he had not proposed to her, there would be no problem. It didn't make it his fault, but it did make her wish that perhaps her father had not interfered and said yes for her.

But she had given her word to honor her father's promise. She had not argued. She had said yes. It was the thing damning her. Her father has instilled a great sense of pride and honor in her. What was she if she could not be trusted? When she said something, people knew without a shred of doubt that it was the truth.

Was she willing to throw that away?

That was it as much as anything else was. She was afraid to break her word to Theoric, not only because it would hurt him, but because her honor meant so much to her. What was she, the goddess of her word, possibly doing by thinking of breaking her bond? What would be left of her if she lost that?

"You're a trickster," she whispered softly to him as he slept. "You're everything I am not. You're enticing for that reason... but I don't want to be a liar as well."

She still had not made up her mind when Loki awoke. The sunlight was peeking through the windows when his eyes opened slowly. It only took a moment before they locked with hers and he reached out for her. She took his hand immediately despite herself, doing her best to ignore the ache in her chest at the gentle look on his face.

"Good morning," she said, pressing her lips to his hand and smiling softly at him.

He didn't ask if she had come to a decision, nor did she have to tell him she hadn't. There just seemed to be an understanding that there was no answer yet.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" he asked. "You have bags under your eyes."

"You're hardly one to talk," she scolded. "Putting yourself through such strain over me."

"You make it sound as if you're not important enough for my attention," he said softly.

"I don't like the thought of you becoming hurt over me, no matter how little control I had over it," she informed him.

He didn't answer, only looked at her before sitting up. She didn't get a chance to tell him he shouldn't be moving before he pulled her into a kiss. She would have jerked back, but his grip was strong, holding her in place. Still, despite her lack of escape, the kiss was chaste and gentle, pressed against her lips before he pulled away with a naughty little smirk.

"Mmmm, I feel much better now," he told her. "Give me more, and I might be able to get out of bed today with a full recovery."

"You stole that kiss," she hissed out.

"It's who I am," he told her, but there was no playful tone to his voice. He was being completely serious now. "I lie and steal and cheat to get what I want. You should know that by now. And if it really bothered you, you would have told me no by now."

He seemed much less shy about his feelings than he had the night before. It seemed now that she had given him a reason to believe he might win her heart, he intended to fight for it fully. He was right too, she had not told him to stop, nor could she find herself wanting to.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed to him.

"What do you want?" he asked her. "You must know that."

"I know exactly what I want," she assured him. "The problem is I have to choose between two things I want equally."

"And what is that?" he asked.

"You," she confessed. "Or... staying who I am."

"Who you are?" he asked, seeming confused. "Sigyn, I would not ask you to change for me. I love you as you are."

"But you are," she argued. "You know what I stand for, who I am. Maybe the mortals no longer believe in me as a goddess, but I still believe in my heart that keeping your word and being reliable is important. I have to keep those values. More than being a healer, more than being with you, more than even being Sigyn... I am truth. If I throw that away, if I break my word to Theoric... I won't be that anymore. You must understand that."

He peered at her for a moment before smiling slyly.

"Shall I steal you away then?" he asked. "I can take you, kidnap you and give you a marriage to me instead of him. No one would ever have to know you wanted it."

"Oh Loki," she breathed. "I would know. And perhaps you care nothing for your reputation, but I would not have the realm think you forced yourself on me. You ask me to beak my word once or to lie forever? Can't you see it's only worse that way?"

He frowned. She was right. It was worse. Hardly a solution at all. They were so different, thought in ways that were so far apart, could they ever really meet in the middle? Compromise was not something he did well, and she was just as stubborn as he was.

"Fine," he said. "I will give you your time to think this through. I could never force you, Sigyn."

"Thank you," she said softly, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. It was tempting to him to move his head and capture her lips again, but he did not think she would appreciate the action. Having her mad at him was not the way to win this fight.

A part of him wanted to steal her away anyway, to find someone to marry them and take her away before anyone could find her. She was so trusting, it would be easy to trick her. And once he had her, who cared what the rest of the realm thought? He didn't give a damn anymore. As long as he had her, what else mattered?

But that was the problem. Something else did matter. He wanted her to choose him, to love him as he did her. He could steal her away, but what way was that to treat such a person he cared about? He had no doubt she would stay with him, that was what she really wanted, but would she ever be happy? Would she ever be able to look at him with love in her eyes, knowing he had treated her as a mere possession instead of a person?

It would only be shackling her to another man, sticking her with him instead of Theoric. Taking away her choice would be the fastest way to get her to hate him, and he would rather see her in the arms of that damn idiot warrior than for her to despise him for all eternity.

Why couldn't she see that though? She spoke of not being able to stop being who she was, but did she know that's exactly what he was doing for her? He was keeping his own word, sticking to what he had said to make her happy. In a way, he was tearing himself away from everything he was for her sake.

Was it really so much to ask the same of her?

She embraced him, telling him that she would make some food for him and be back shortly. He watched her leave, wanting to just pin her down to the bed and hold her, unwilling to let go. The fact that he knew he could was probably the most maddening thing to him.

She was like smoke, doing as she pleased and shifting through his grip. There were so many ways to trap her anyway, but it didn't seem fair. He liked her as she was, seeming so aloof and wonderful. It stabbed him in the chest to know she could move him to act such a way. He was sure his friends would laugh if they could see him now.

He was willing to change for her. He had changed for her. No one, not even his own family had been able to do such a thing. He did as he liked, knowing he was cunning and smart enough to be able to. He was the trickster god, his words and wits the most powerful magic he had at his disposal.

And they were both powerless against that woman.

He probably would have hated her if she weren't so precious to him.

But he told himself this had to be hard on her as well. She was right, he was asking her to be something she wasn't. He was asking her to act like... well, him. And yet in a way, despite the grief it caused, it felt... right. They completed one another. It was balance. They were opposites, but maybe that was what attracted them both to the other.

He did not want to lose that, and the more he thought about it, the more right it felt. He didn't want to fight his feelings anymore, he wanted to embrace them, and wanted her to do the same.

But he was willing to do it on her terms. He would not use underhanded tactics. He could win her heart fair and square. But while he was willing to play the game without cheating, she was most mistaken if she thought that he was not going to play to win.

After all, he was Loki. He was more than used to doing what needed to be done in order to get what he wanted.

End of Chapter 15

I feel both happy and worried about this ending. Loki has always been determined, and I don't think Sigyn knows exactly what she's getting into. But she'll find out.

I particularly liked this chapter for one main reason. I have always felt that Loki's and Sigyn's relationship was truly wonderful. To the Norse people, everything was about balance. Men and women were equally important for different reasons, and marriage was built on that foundation. Look at many of the Norse deity's relationships and you can see that. Thor, god of the thunder and storms brought the rain for his wife, Sif, goddess of harvest. He provided for her and she did for him in the meals for both the mortals and the gods. Odin and his wife were always considered equals that could rely on one another in leadership. And we have Loki and Sigyn, the god of mischief and the goddess of trust. They balance each other and bring out the best of one another.

I really wanted to drive that point home in this chapter, letting them both see it in their own way. Sigyn does not yet see the benefit of sometimes breaking one's word, but she is trapped in a loveless relationship right now, at least on her part. While not the best course of action all the time, sometimes there are times when you just can't keep the promises you made. Especially when you consider if she did marry Theoric, it would not be fair to him that his own wife would spend the rest of her days longing for another man. He deserves someone as faithful as he would be, and Sigyn, whether she knows it or not, can not be that woman for him anymore.

Also, hope you enjoyed the sneak peek of what the frost siblings are doing. No, I had not forgotten about them either.


	16. Twisted Persuasion

It's been way too long since an update. It really has. I want to say thank you so much to everyone, and I mean everyone who has stuck to this story. I've been getting so many requests to come back to this, you're all really showing the love here, and I'm sorry I let this sit for so long. I'll be honest, my inspiration almost died for it due to real life interfering and then getting back into an old anime I liked and starting to write for that. But you guys have shown me so much support, I would feel awful if I didn't come back to this.

Also... and I know I'm probably going to receive a lot of "What are you talking about?" comments after I say this, but the Avengers inspired me. Inspired me to do a better job then they ever could, that is. When I first heard about the Thor movie, I didn't want to see it because I was sure it would fuck Loki's character. I was never so happy to be wrong? So what do they do in the next movie he's in? The writer and director destroy him in every way possible by stripping him of his nature, his sympathetic plight, and turn him into... a cliché, movie villain who was too stupid to anything more than play into all the awful stereotypes possible and then get beaten by Hulk in the final 'climatic' battle in a grand total of ten seconds. Tops.

I have a lot of grief with that movie, though no offense to anyone who enjoyed it, but the first thing I thought after seeing the flick aside from, "I need a drink," was that I had to get back to this story, because fandom is now the only way his character is going to be portrayed in the light he should be. Canon just bent him over and forced him to take it, hard.

That little bit of a rant out of the way, I want to say thank you again to all the fans. You guys realize I almost have 150 reviews on this? I mean really, that's unheard of for me. I don't think I've ever gotten that many, and so many of them are insightful and show real appreciation for this work and his character. I really, really appreciate it, and I came back to you for you guys as much as myself.

Chapter 16: Twisted Persuasion

"You said you were being forced to chose between two things," Loki noted, sitting up in his bed. He idly watched Sigyn, sitting on the bed next to him and peeling an apple. He really could have done it himself, but a small grunt when he'd forced himself to sit up and she'd immediately began to panic and pander to him, telling him not to overexert himself and just relax while she fed him. He'd barely been able to suppress his grin when it had happened too. He'd really only faked it to get her to sit closer to him, and now she was preparing to feed him his whole breakfast by hand.

Life was good.

"I did," she said, sliding the knife under the skin, leaving the fruit bare under her fingertips.

"And those two things," he said casually, "was me... or staying true to yourself."

"Yes, I did say that," she admitted, though this time much more hesitantly. She didn't look up at him, but Loki had a feeling she was searching for the trap in his words.

"I can't help but notice Theoric wasn't one of the options," he stated.

She paused for a second before sighing and shaking her head.

"Loki, don't do this," she said before looking at him, her expression pleading. "You said you would give me time to think."

"I am, but I'm also helping along the process in the blatant hopes that you will pick me because you obviously want my presence, not his, in your love life," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. When he noticed the shocked stare he was getting, he smirked wickedly. "You know, Sigyn, telling the truth is a lot more fun now that you've come along."

"Don't be mean," she said, looking away, but he saw the corner of her mouth tug into a smile.

"Be honest with me," he urged. "If you weren't engaged, you wouldn't hesitate at all. Would you?"

"There is no sense in what ifs. I-"

"Sigyn, please. Just... just tell me the truth. Would you say yes to me if Theoric hadn't gotten to you first?"

Her shoulders slumped a bit before she sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know I would," she whispered. "Long ago... it seems like... forever now... I guess to some it would be, I was a child when I first saw you. You were in a parade... next to the Allfather and Thor. But... you were different from them. Smaller, paler... just different. I couldn't help but notice you, and how despite your differences, maybe even because of them... I never saw anyone else in that parade. It's like you were the only one there and ever since, I've wondered about what life you had and how your differences made you strong, made you... you. If you had come to me... in that moment... If you had approached me as one small child to another, I think I could have loved you right then if you had asked me to."

Loki's eyes drifted down to the bed, studying the wrinkles and curves of the sheets, intentionally stalling for his next question. He just wanted to wait a moment, just to commit those words to memory and never let them go. Finally he bit his lip and looked back up at her, ready to see this through no matter what the outcome.

"Do you love Theoric?" he asked.

"You already know-"

"Do you love him?" he repeated, a little loudly. He needed her to just answer, to not try to dodge out of this. She was no good at twisting words, and she was trying hard, so hard, just to escape him. But he wouldn't let her. He would get the truth she'd claimed to love to much, and he would make her see how she was using it as a noose around her own throat. She needed to be set free from this, to just accept it.

"No," she said softly.

"Do you love me?" he pressed on.

"I... I don't know," she answered.

That had not been the answer he had been hoping for. Gritting his teeth, he decided to try a new tactic.

"You would marry for things other than love," he said. "And you've already admitted you would be with me if Theoric was not involved. I think that you really-MMPH!"

Sigyn gave him a cold look as she shoved the apple into his mouth. Her gaze was almost murderous, a cold fire in her steely eyes he had never seen until now. He blinked and spit the apple out, almost transfixed by the gaze. How had he never earned that look from her before?

"I will not break my vows," she informed him, her voice brisk and snappish.

"Technically, you haven't made any yet," he said, tossing the blanket aside.

"I promised myself to him," she hissed.

"Your father promised you to him," he corrected, crawling over to her.

"I... I want to keep my word," she said, only the slightest pause in her voice, but judging from her pained expression, she'd heard it just as clearly as he had.

"No you don't," he said before he pushed her back on the bed and laid down on top of her, only resting his weight on his arms so not to impair her. She could easily push him off if she wanted to.

The core word here being, "if".

If Loki were being honest with himself, he knew he shouldn't be doing this. But something inside of her had looked so... defiant, so strong... so addicting. He couldn't help himself. He wanted it. The god was naturally attracted to women of strong character, and she'd practically invited him without realizing it. Of course, he had been expecting her to fight back, to hit him and kick and scream and call him all sorts of unpleasant names.

So why was she just laying there and staring at him like he'd grown a second head? Or, more accurately, like the time she'd seen him as a Jotun.

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"What does it look like?" he shot back smoothly.

"Loki, stop this childness."

"Make me."

"Loki..."

"Kiss me, Sigyn."

"Loki, you're being irrational."

"Love does that."

"I don't love you."

"I don't believe that."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

She was glaring again. Obviously she didn't realize how much he liked seeing her angry. It was a side of her he had never seen before. Part of him had wondered if she was even capable of anger. She'd never seemed like it. But unlike others who let out their rage in bouts of anger or destruction, like some wildfire or uncontrollable storm, she seethed. She was quiet, hissing like a snake, threatening to boil over and burn anyone around her.

Her, the epitome of stability and order was losing control over him.

How could she not see how much that made him long for her? How could she not understand this beautiful reaction, which he wondered if he was the only one lucky enough to ever see it, made him burn for her? Didn't she understand what control she had over him?

"No," he said, completely honest. "I'm saying you are a woman shackled. You say you don't love me, but only a moment ago you admitted that you were unsure of that answer. You said you would be with me if there was no Theoric. You said you could have loved me... if I had just asked you to before that man. You have no desire for him. None. You don't even crave having a family with him. Sigyn, you stay to this 'promise' made only out of your own desire and convenience. You want to remain noble, truthful, right. But you care nothing for him. You care for me. And you care for yourself. You don't even want to keep your promise because you think there is a good reason for staying with him. You want to keep your promise... to keep a promise. That's all. You just want to do it because. It's circular reasoning."

"I won't change for you," she gritted out slowly. "Why can you not see that?"

"Because I changed for you," he whispered. "Because I began to crave your attention, and your acceptance. I saw you look at me with admiration and it struck something in me. Something that I thought was either long dead or had never even existed at all inside of me. I yearned... I craved... I needed... you, Sigyn. All of you. You heart, your soul, your mind, your body. You have consumed me, like fire licking at my skin. Nothing remains but a passionate heat and desire. I say this new thing not as a threat, but as a fact. I could steal you. Know that now. It wouldn't even be hard. I could shackle you to me so easily, but I can't at the same time. Not because it's wrong, not because I'm physically incapable, not even because I don't want to be a villain again, hated by the gods. I can't because the thought of you looking at me in disappointed, failing your expectations of me, of seeing anything but admiration in your eyes when you see me for the rest of our lives... kills me. I would gladly give you to Theoric before that. I have no choice in our future. It's completely yours, to spurn me or keep me. I am submitting myself to your honor when I've never had any of my own. I swear to you, I will stand back if you decide that's what you want. But if you do, if you chose honor for honor's sake, if you chose that man over me and pretend to want him for the rest of your life, to lie to him, because that is what it will be, then this fire warming me... it will still consume me. You have my word, Sigyn. You have my word. That I have never given up very willingly."

"Loki," she gasped out, her throat tight. Her chest heaved as if she was having trouble breathing, and she felt tears at her eyes. She longed to say something, anything to express herself right now. Anything. Whether it was to further fight or give in, it would have been welcomed either way. Yet nothing could escape past her lips. Nothing but his name, as if he had taken her over, completely and totally.

He moved in, pressing his lips to hers. She didn't fight it this time. She didn't break away or push him and yank herself from his grasp. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around him, holding him closer to her body.

Of course, it was in Loki's nature to push his luck. He just had to see how far he could take this. His tongue snaked out, caressing her soft little mouth, tasting her. Too her credit, she did hesitate, but only for a few moments before she allowed him to deepen the kiss. He reveled in the intimacy, exploring her, coyly brushing her tongue with his own, coaxing her to play and learn this little dance he was so eager to teach her.

He felt her sigh against him lips, the soft breath tickling against him wet skin as her arms coiled around him. Fingers twined in his hair, playing with the black locks as they kissed, and he knew deep in his heart, without even having to ask, she'd never held her fiance like this.

His eyes close for a brief moment before he kissed her again tenderly, nibbling at her bottom lip and so happy to hear her squeal in delight. He wanted her so badly, and as far as he was concerned, her engagement was now officially done with.

She was warm and sweet and tender. She was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. And now, now that she knew the truth about him, now that he no longer had to hide his desire for her, he felt such freedom. To taste her lips, to feel her holding him, to rake in ever sigh and whimper she made as he kissed her, it was magic unlike he had ever held before.

As far as he was concerned, this simple little creature in arms that caused him as much heartache as she did happiness was his other half. Even if she would one day run from him, she would always be his in that way, and he would hers.

"Sigyn," he breathed. "How much longer do you think we would have the healing hall to ourse-"

"LOKI!"

The god jumped, taken surprise by the sudden yell and looked wildly around. His fist was already inflamed with magical fire, ready to defend himself from whatever had caused his surprise. People never called his name like that over good things, and the fact he had been caught vulnerable and half naked wrapped in the arms of his soon-to-be-lover made him feel like he'd painted himself up as the perfect target.

However, there was no attack, no one out for his blood. At the entrance stood Volstagg, looking just as surprised as the master of deceit felt.

"Is... uh... now a bad time?" the large man asked, and Loki could swear there was a knowing grin under all those whiskers of his.

"If it's an invite to another feast, thank you, but I'm willing to risk the rolling pin of destruction this time," he said snidely. He ignored the warrior's confused expression when he felt Sigyn disentangling herself from him and pretty quickly to boot.

Damn. He'd been so close too.

Extinguishing the flame and running a hand through his hair, he sat up and sighed. He felt Sigyn's weight shift in the bed and her hands on his shoulders, positioning himself right behind him and no doubt hiding. He tried not to get wrapped up in how cute he found her embarrassment to be and looked over to Volstagg.

"What is it?" he asked unwillingly. Whatever the fool wanted, it would be best just to have him explain before sending him on his way.

"It's only... Well, we received a message today," Volstagg explained. "It came quite suddenly. We were shocked by it... But thought you should know."

Loki waited patiently for the man to pause, wondering if it was dramatic effect or to take a breath and collect himself. He looked a little worse for wear. Had he run all this way?

"It's the frost giants," Volstagg explained. "They sent a message to the Allfather."

"What?" he asked, immediately alarmed. "What do they want? Is it a threat of war. I can-"

"Loki," Sigyn pleaded, holding on to him as he attempted to stand. "Please, you can't over exert yourself. You're still hurt."

"There isn't time to be worrying about my health," he informed her harshly. "We could be going to war at this very moment for all you know, and I-"

"Actually, it has nothing to do with war," Volstagg interrupted. "In fact... quite the opposite. They... they want to meet with the Allfather and discuss a treaty with him, a permanent one."

Loki blinked, staring at the ground and swallowed.

"The... the same ones as... before?" he asked.

"I think so," Volstagg replied. "But I'm not sure. We only just received it a while ago. I rushed over here as fast I could to inform you. Thor thinks that-"

"Volstagg," he said quickly. "Thank you. I will convey with my brother shortly. I just need some time to think over these matters."

The warrior looked hesitant before nodding slowly. With one last look back at the pair, he made his way out of the hall, shutting the door behind him.

"Loki," Sigyn breathed. "Please, you have to stay here and rest."

"I know. I have no doubt Eir will track me down with ravenous bloodhounds for this, but this is something I have to take care of," he told her.

"You could let you family handle it," she countered.

"No... I have to be there. I just... I have to."

"Because of your blood?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"More than just who I am. It's who they are too. I'll explain everything when I can. For now, just accept that it is a complicated matter."

"It seems everything these days has become complicated," she sighed. "It's funny, the more I learn about you, the more it seems like I don't know."

"Trust me, you're not the only one," he assured her, standing and pulling his clothes on. "If my father spurns their request, it won't be anything to worry over. But he does desire peace, and I desire resolution. I think... I have to see this through. A part of me doesn't want to. A large part of me. Yet... I know I need to." Sigyn stood, practically jumping at him as she hugged him tightly. He looked down at her for a moment before smiling softly and hugging her back.

"I know you're strong enough for this, Loki," she breathed. "You have the strength to overcome this."

"I'm not so sure," he replied. "I certainly didn't before. But... I will not shy away or break this time. I swear it."

She gazed up at him, he soft hands drifting to his cheeks. She bit her lip, chewing on it slightly as she obviously worried before sighing and dropping her hands and took a step back. He wished she'd gone through with what she had obviously wanted to do and kissed him, but it seemed she still had her own personal battles of the heart to fight as well.

It really wasn't fair either. He was sure with only a few minutes he could have convinced her to have become his. How was it she escape him when it had seemed she was so tight within his grasp? But... if she had been any other way, would he have longed for her with such intensity?

Perhaps the chase was every bit as fun to him as the catch.

Taking her hand in his, he pressed his lips to her knuckles and smiled at him.

"Just keep thinking," he pleaded with her. "In the end, whatever you chose... I do want you to be happy."

"Thank you," she breathed quietly, smiling at him. "I have no doubt Eir is lurking around somewhere. I should go find the other healers while you make your daring escape."

He smiled at her. The fact that she was joking with him was a good sign. Releasing her, he watched her run off before sighing and pulling on the rest of his clothes and armor. His muscles protesting a little bit, but he ignored the dull aching in his side. He had a feeling at the end of the day, sore muscles would be the least of his worries.

Walking out of the hall, he didn't see anyone around that he knew. Wherever Sigyn had run off to, she had done it in a hurry. Striding down that path and to the palace, he told himself determinedly that whatever was meant to happen would happen. The fates would spin the yarn for the tapestry in they way that they would see fit, and he was determined to see it through.

End of Chapter 16

Slightly shorter than what I usually write, but I mostly just wanted to cover the rest of Loki and Sigyn's morning together, which didn't turn out to be too long. I did consider putting in more about the message received from the Jotuns, but I didn't feel it would be a good idea to get into that and then cut off in the middle due to length.

I do hope however, that the sweetness of this chapter makes up for the shortness of it.

Notes on characters and Mythology:

The Fates: Also known as the Norns or the weird sisters. These three are the weavers of fate and constantly work on the tapestry that tell the tales and history of the world. They live at the roots of Yggdrasil and also work the threads of people's lives, cutting them when it is time to die, tangling them when the person's life becomes bad, and straightening them when the life is filled with prosperity. (Kind of makes me wonder what Loki's would look like at the moment.) They are also usually depicted in the fashion of the Maiden, Mother, and Crone, the three main stages of a woman's life. In Norse religion and mythology, they are considered the ultimate representation of fate.


	17. Pressing the Issue

Well, I have thought long and hard about this fanfiction since I posted the Author's Note about a month ago asking people if I should continue this or not. I have to admit, I was pleasantly surprised about the wonderful feed back and support I received. I had honestly thought most had just forgotten about this story, and here I am being told by some people this is one of the best stories they've ever read. I have to say, wow. I mean really. Wow. I knew people liked it, but not that much.

It's for that reason I have decided to continue it. I had considered just putting down an over draft of what was going to happen to settle any curiosity for readers but even though it seems you guys would forgive me if I did, I don't think I could forgive myself now. This story really does need to be told.  
>On a side note, I'm actually writing this right before I go to see the Thor 2 movie tonight. Luckily it came out a night early in my town, so I have to go see it. I'm hoping it'll be good.<p>

So after over a fucking year long wait, I'm very happy to say that it is time for the next chapter.

Chapter 17: Pressing the Issue

Sigyn was practically panting by the time she reached her hiding place, even though she hadn't actually gone that far. She was only on the other side of the healing house, hiding behind the bushes and clutching her chest. Paying little attention to the fact she was sitting in the dirt, her hair was tangled up in the bush she'd literally thrown herself into, or the fact she'd somehow lost her shoe of all things, she could only sit there and clutch at her chest. How was it getting to the point she couldn't even breathe?

Groaning, the back of her head hit the building behind her as she thought about what had just happened. She'd been kissing another man. Not only another man, the second prince of Asgard. Not only the second prince of Asgard but Loki!

She couldn't figure it out. Weeks ago, he'd just been Loki. A friend. A dear and wonderful friend yes, but just a friend. Just Loki. Nothing more. Then this... thing had happened between them and she'd hurt so bad it felt like nothing before so terrible had happened to her. He'd still just been a friend though, one who had stabbed her through the heart maybe but she hadn't thought of him like that.

Just when had he become more to her? When had he stopped being a friend and become someone that could pin her to a bed and steal away her resolve with nothing but the touch of his fingertips?

It was impossible to fight the blush that rose to her cheeks when she thought of what had just happened in his bed. The fire he had lit inside of her refused to go away, and that little distraction had been the only thing between her giving herself to him and her escape. She could still feel his hands on her skin, as if he'd burned her permanently, the lips on her own as if he were still demanding her affection.

The goddess couldn't even bring herself to be mad at him for it, and she certainly was trying. It should have been easy to curse his name and tell him off and scream she was engaged and never wanted to see his face again. In fact, she had... almost. She'd certainly given a good effort to telling him off.

Too bad that had only turned him on.

And in turn... turned her on.

"Oh... stop it!" she cried out, looking down at her own body that seemed to have betrayed her. "This isn't funny. I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to... to..."

"Have sex with him? You certainly fooled me."

Sigyn screamed as she jumped up, not even noticing the other presence. Her frantic eyes looked around until she saw Frid, looking down at her with a grin and her arms crossed.

"Well, hello there," she said.

"Frid... what are you doing here?" the blond asked, feeling like her heart couldn't take another scare like that. Any more and she was sure she'd die from it.

"Well, I was watching you through the window, until you ran off. I'm amazed you kept your composure so long, with the way you practically fled out of the hall. Here you are now, sitting in a bush and talking to yourself. I always thought you were weird but-"

"Don't," Sigyn sighed, feeling like she couldn't take another word. "Oh for the love of all that is sacred, please don't tell anyone."

"Who would I tell, that boar you call a fiancé?" Frid said, making a face. She was certainly a beautiful goddess, but when she mentioned Theoric it was amazing how ugly and disgusted she could look when she wanted to. "I'm glad you broke it off with him."

"I haven't!" Sigyn insisted. "I was cheating on him, okay?! I kissed another man and I enjoyed it! I was unfaithful! I'm a horrible cow and I deserve to be flogged! How can I ever face him again after what I've done?!"

The other goddess didn't seem too impressed with the wailing Sigyn was doing, and decided to wait it out while she cried out how horrible she was. Rolling her eyes after about ten minutes of it, she knelt down and smacked the woman right over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm immortal, that doesn't mean I have time to kill here," Frid said before sighing. "You're a mess. Why don't you get out of that bush and we'll talk about this, okay? I know this isn't what you want to hear, but nothing is going to be solved if you just sit here and act like... well, you."

"Why thank you," Sigyn muttered but pulled herself out of the bush and dusted herself off. She chewed on her bottom lip and cast a worried glance to the window. "You don't think Loki heard that, do you?"

"Judging from the fact he's walking away from the hall now, I doubt it," Frid said, glancing around the corner. "So... you want to explain what's going on?"

"You mean between me and him?" she asked to clarify. If she'd been hoping to explain something else, it was dashed when the other healer nodded. "It's... It's hard to explain. I don't understand it myself. He... he confessed to me. I tried to tell him I had no interest but he didn't seem to take no for an answer."

"He certainly didn't," Frid said with a grin. "You two were really going at it."

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," Sigyn said. "Help me find my shoe."

The goddess shrugged and did as she was asked, looking along the trail until the came across her sandal, practically flung across the pass. Sigyn really had to have been in a hurry to not even notice when it flew off.

"So why were you watching in the first place, Frid?" Sigyn asked. She looked over at the other, a few years her senior but with the maturity of a child at times. She had a thin build and black sweeping hair tied in a large and elaborate love knot. If she'd been in green Sigyn would have sworn she looked just like a Loki with breasts. The naughty grin she'd suddenly gotten certainly didn't help matters either.

"Well with the way you reacted to him hurt last night, I couldn't help but think something was up," she explained. "I discussed it with some of the other healers and we all agreed you were acting fishy. Sigyn, you sit here like a decoration, don't move for hours and read nonstop. That's when you're not spacing out and we can't get a word out of you. For you to suddenly get so lively about someone like Loki, well of course we all wanted to know what was going on. Since it was my shift to watch the healing hall, I came by to check on you. I just happened to decide I'd best check through the window first to see if anything was going on."

"I can't believe you were spying on me," Sigyn snapped. "You wanted to catch me doing something I shouldn't have?"

"I wasn't sure what I would find, honestly," she admitted. "Part of me thought you'd just be sitting over him and reading a book. I was certainly surprised when he started kissing you, and then of course that man came in with the news about some frost giants, and you two stopped. Believe me, it was all a shock."

"I mean it, don't tell Theoric," the blond goddess sighed. "I... I can't believe I did that to him."

They both went back into the hall, Sigyn to sit down and mope while Frid straightened up the bed Loki had taken earlier. It was a while before either of them said anything. Sigyn was perfectly fine to just sit in silence and think about what she'd done, as if she were a child in the corner getting punished, and Frid was busy enough with her work to let her.

That is, at least until she was finished. Once done, she sat down and gave her fellow healer a pointed look.

"No one here likes Theoric much," she suddenly said matter-a-factly, stated so plainly and evenly one might have thought she was discussing the weather.

"What are you talking about?" Sigyn asked, looking up in curiosity. It shouldn't have caught her so off guard with the boar comment earlier, but she wasn't exactly thinking straight. "Why not?"

"He's... so full of himself," the black haired goddess said. "He's bossy and rude, and he's so in love with himself. He gloats all the time about his achievements and acts as if he's the only person in all of Asgard who knows how to fight."

"He's a warrior," Sigyn argued. "All warriors are like that."

"That doesn't excuse the behavior," she chided. "No one here likes him. He's worse than a lot of them, and as a captain he's down right annoying. You know, I once saw him in here after he'd broken the arm of one of his own men. He was lecturing him for not doing well enough in practice. As the man was laying there with his arm broken! Can you believe that?"

Sigyn frowned. She'd never had a problem with gossip before, and had even enjoyed partaking in it herself at times, but she was starting to see the problem now that it was directed at someone she knew personally.

"Does everyone here feel this way about him?" she asked.

"Just about. Well, Eir thinks he's an irresponsible child, but then again she says that of everyone. I'm sure she'd said that of the Allfather himself."

"She would not say that!" Sigyn gasped, mortified of their king being talked about like that.

"She would and you know it," Frid argued, to which the younger healer had to admit Eir probably would.

"Yes, I suppose she would. That doesn't mean it's true though. It certainly doesn't mean your opinion about Theoric is true either," she said in a sulky manner.

Frid snorted, smoothing out her dress before leaning in a little closer to Sigyn.

"It's true enough, Sigyn. I don't think any healer can hold a warrior who acts like that in high regard. We're here to help people, and he storms in here acting like that. He spends more time training and on patrol than I have ever seen another warrior do, and he boasts and acts like he himself is king. Why, I saw the two of you together and he didn't even bother to try to come with you, did he? He just went on his merry way while you went to check on Loki."

"He just doesn't bother me when I work," Sigyn said. It was getting harder and harder to defend all these sudden attacks on her fiancé. What was getting into Frid? She and Sigyn had never been exactly close, but they'd always been on good standing with one another. Sure, she wasn't exactly attacking Sigyn, but she would have thought the woman would have enough respect for her choice to refrain from acting like this. "Frid, what is going on here? Why are you saying all of this so suddenly?"

Frid sighed and clucked her tongue as if mocking the other woman.

"Sigyn, we've been worried about you lately," she confessed. "Everyone has seen it. You used to hole yourself up in here because you honestly had nothing else to do. You had no friends, no family, and this fiancé never came to see you while you were here despite the fact he had to know where you were. Then you suddenly disappear. You were going out; you seem so alive and happy. It's not that you looked miserable before, but you always had this sense of barely content about you. You buried yourself in work because you had nothing else. You never even ever really spent time with us, and yet so suddenly this change came over you, only for you to change right back. We all wanted to know what was going on, why you were having this crazy mood swings."

"Was I really so obvious?" Sigyn asked. "I hadn't realized. I mean, Eir said something but I never thought all of you had picked up on it."

"You're just a little transparent, honey," Frid said, slipping her hands over Sigyn's. "I will be honest. I thought it had to do with Theoric. I thought he was the one who had made you so sad since he never saw you, and it had finally gotten to you. Then I saw you two together and well... Sigyn, it was obvious you were scared for Prince Loki. Your heart practically seized when I told you the news of him getting hurt. It was clearly more than just professional worry. You were scared for a friend. Theoric though, he didn't seem to care at all. He insisted you both go back to your date when you insisted you had to check on the Prince. A blind fool could have seen you needed someone's support, and yet he left throwing a fit."

Sigyn had to admit that was true. She never would have dreamed to ask him to come with her though. After all, he hated the Jotun prince with everything he seemed to have. He was a soldier though, and Jotuns were thought to be the enemy. Was that really such a strange feeling to have now? She'd told herself she would have to live with it, back when she had still thought of Loki as a friend. It was just a little matter she'd have to deal with once she got married. Now with them competing for her heart, it seemed like it wasn't something she could so easily handle.

"I really never meant for this to happen," she said honestly. "Just a short while ago, Loki was simply a friend. We spent the days together, learned about one another. Now he claims that he loves me and I... I feel so confused. I'd never met someone like him before. He can be so wild and carefree at times, yet he has worries that run so deep. He needs someone, someone to heal him and to help him be happy again. I just don't know if I'm the person who can do it."

"You're afraid he'll hurt you?" Frid asked.

"No. Yes... I don't know," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm afraid I'll hurt him. The entire realm is against him, and he's so fragile at times. I thought I could help him as a friend, but I feel like I have only made things worse."

"I wouldn't worry about what the realm thinks of him," Frid said. "I've heard talk about him. Most were shocked about what he was, I will grant you that, but what was his crime really?"

"Trying to kill an entire race," Sigyn muttered.

"A race that we waged war with. It's not something others here wouldn't have done if they hadn't had the power," she said. "Also, he has been working hard on the bridge and gate, has he not? I even heard an interesting story about him and Prince Thor. Apparently they were sparring together and having been getting along well. Do you think anyone will say anything to him with him in his brother's good graces again? They'd be a fool to try it."

"You don't seem that mad at him for his crimes. You think Theoric is really worse than him?" Sigyn asked. "This is what this is all about, isn't it? You think I should leave Theoric and be the lover of Loki instead. You have so much of a problem with him that you would push me to another?"

"I have a problem with anyone who treats loved ones as trophies and not people," she replied coldly. "Theoric is nothing more than a fool. He loves his battles, he loves his position, and he loves you as a little wife should be loved. Loki may be the dangerous choice, but from what I saw that didn't matter to you in the slightest. You're more alive now that you have been in years, and I think you should get rid of what would keep you in the home without a single friend in this whole realm. Haven't you ever been lonely, Sigyn? Haven't you ever wanted anything more?"

The goddess sat there for a while, thinking it over. She didn't really have an answer to that. Was she lonely? Well, not really. She'd been alone for a long time. It wasn't something that had ever bothered her. Solitude was just another friend, and to spend your time in your own company wasn't a tragedy. On the other hand, what did it say about her the very women she worked with had such low opinions of her fiancé and she'd never even known or noticed?

"I don't know who to pick," Sigyn said. "I don't love Theoric... and I don't think I ever would have. I told myself every day I was getting married for my family, that I was content, but I was never happy. Loki is just such a risk though. You said it yourself, he is the dangerous choice. I can't predict how he'll act or what he'll do. There are so many uncertainties around him and I feel so very lost. These last few days... oh god have they hurt. What if I chose him and he leave me again? What would I do without him? What would I do if... if I wasn't good enough for him?"

"Is that why you picked Theoric, because you believed you were good enough for him."

"Well, he did ask for my hand," she replied with a sniff. "It's not like it was hard not to feel at least a little flattered. I guess I knew what he wanted, that he would be easy enough to satisfy. You're right, he just does want a little wife to love, children to raise, a home and dinner to come home to. It's not like his expectations are high. There isn't anything wrong with that though."

"Except for you," Frid said. "Sigyn, you're a dreamer and you love adventure. You're not the sort of person who should be tied down to only being content."

"Those sorts of adventures and love don't really exist. There's just as much risk of it ending in flames. Those stories are only good because they have good endings. I don't know where this would end," Sigyn said. "Maybe Theoric does have his flaws, but so do I. So does Loki. So does everyone. It's just who people are. I can live with Theoric's flaws. Loki has hurt me so deeply... I don't know if I could live with it if he did something even worse. What I gave my heart to him and there comes a day he no longer wants me? I'll have nothing, nothing at all."

"Could you live alone?" Frid asked.

"Of course I could. I have been for years. It's nothing I'm not used to," Sigyn said.

"Well, then he wouldn't leave you with nothing. You'd still have yourself. You would still heal," she assured her, but Sigyn only shook her head.

"No... no I wouldn't," she whispered softly. "Oh yes, I would still have my home. I'd still have the healing hall. I would still have Eir, you and the others. I know I wouldn't really be left with nothing... but... none of it would matter anymore. If he ever decided to leave... I'd be so broken. I wouldn't have anything worth while anymore. Because he's everything to me now."

She curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She could tell herself she didn't know why his touch had set her on fire like it had. She could say she didn't know what was come over her when he'd confessed to her and questioned her and gotten her angry. She could take these feelings and pretend to bury them so deep inside of her heart. It wasn't really a lie if she told herself these things because she already knew the truth. She was just choosing to do her best to ignore it.

"I... I love him, and if he ever found that out... he'd have so much power over me," she whispered. "I'm scared, Frid. No one has ever had power over me before, not like that. Theoric is safe because it's not that I don't think he would ever leave me. It's just I'm not scared of what would happen if he ever did. He's the safe option here, because I don't love him. I could live my life with him and never be scared of anything. With Loki... with Loki I don't know what will happen..."

"Sigyn..." Frid whispered, but it was no longer Frid's voice speaking. Sigyn froze suddenly and looked up at the woman she was talking to, her form melting away and seeing the trickster kneeling in front of her instead. Her mouth opened in shock as she stared at him, unable to believe she'd been tricked so well.

"You... you took her form... You... lied..."

"I'm sort of good at that," he said with a weak shrug.

"You were going to the palace..." Sigyn breathed. "You were going to meet with the Allfather and..."

"I decided there were other things I had to take care of first," he confessed.

"Then you lied about everyone hating Theoric," she said softly. "Frid doesn't feel that way. Theoric never actually hurt one of his own men."

"He might have," Loki protested. "For goodness sake, he's a total idiot. You never know anyway. It might be true. All those warrior types are the same and-"

Sigyn suddenly cut him off with a laugh. It caught him off guard when she suddenly wrapped her arms around her sides and couldn't stop herself from just lose herself to hysterics and kicking her feet. She couldn't stop herself and her smile was so wide it looked like it would split her face.

"What... what's so funny?" he asked her.

"You're... you're unbelievable," she chuckled out, wiping tears away from her eyes. "You have a meeting with Jotuns looming, a war or treaty to worry about, your own health in bad shape and all you can think about is coming here disguised just to bad mouth Theoric and convince me that you were the better choice?"

"Yes?" he said warily, wondering just how she would react this time. He didn't see how this was at all funny.

"I... I give up," she said. "You would probably badger me right down the aisle and while I was trying to say my vows. I can't take this. Not even a day and you've turned my whole life upside down."

She smiled softly and cupped his face in her hands, bringing him close to kiss him. He was a little disappointed when her lips found his forehead, but it was better than nothing.

"So... when you say you give up..." he ventured.

"I'm sorry. That probably wasn't exactly the phrasing you were hoping for, I am willing to bet," she said. "I guess I shouldn't make it sound like I think I am going into something bad. Though I am still worried. Not that you will let that get in your way."

"I'd rather it didn't," he confessed. "You're really that scared."

"I'd say no more scared than you were," she said. "Of course, I don't plan on working myself to the point of collapse just because I'm afraid of this relationship like you did."

"Just had to bring that up, didn't you?" he asked. "Now that we're together, this is when the nagging sets in?"

"No..." she said with a soft and almost naughty smile. "This is when you march up to the palace and do your princely duty and address whatever is going on, while I go to the training grounds and I tell Theoric the truth that I don't love him and I can't marry him."

"Can't he just catch us making out somewhere? That would be more satisfying."

"Loki, for now he is still the man who promised himself to me, and despite his work ethic and never seeing me, he is still a good man. I owe him the truth at the very least. I won't go forth with this while he still thinks of me as his future wife. After I've explained myself and I have that whole mess taken care of... then... then we can see where this leads."

"I suppose," he grumbled. He at least would have liked to have been there when Sigyn broke it off with him. Call it smug satisfaction, but it would have been incredibly wonderful to see. "Are you really scared that I'll leave you?"

"Well, you have done it before," she reminded him.

"Only because I wanted you and I thought I couldn't have you. I was trying to keep myself from getting hurt," he defended. "I stayed away because I wanted to try to get rid of those feelings. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, I don't think I can go through that again, and I don't really want to either," she sighed. "I won't ask you to promise yourself to me forever, but you tell me something right now. This isn't a trick, is it? It's not some joke you'll pulling to prove you can seduce me?"

He sighed and pulled her close, hugging her to him and petting her hair.

"It's not a joke," he assured her. "I could never joke about this, trust me."

"I do... I do trust you," she said softly before looking up at him. "Loki... after tonight... no matter how long it takes for all of this to be resolved, come to my home."

"For another picnic?" he asked teasingly.

"No..." she said with a soft blush on her face. "For... for something else."

He blinked in surprise at her sudden change, how demure she suddenly appeared. However, before he could take advantage of it and see how far he could put off his meeting, he found himself pulled up and pushed out the door.

"Until tonight," she said before slamming the door in his face. Leaning against it, she did her best to keep herself from hyperventilating. She could not believe she had just said that. Hopefully he wouldn't take the shape of anyone else and sneak up on her again. She didn't think her sanity would be able to take it.

End of Chapter 17

I really hope this was worth the wait and all of my uncertainties about continuing this story. Really.

I don't know if I got anyone with "Frid". I was trying to make it a little obvious. Sigyn gets along with all the healers well enough, but clearly she knows them only on the level of someone she works with. After all, since the beginning she's always just kept to herself. Still, I think some of the things that were said are honestly how people feel about Loki at this point.

Yes, he is a pain in the ass, but he always has been. Yes, he tried to kill a whole bunch of people but it was a people they all think are monsters anyway. And yes is one of those monsters, but who's really going to talk that loudly about someone who is the son of the king and brother to the finest warrior in the land. Despite what certain people like Theoric want to feel, there's probably going to be a whole lot more that accept Loki and all his flaws than outright hate him. Especially since he's working so hard to be a good boy right now.

Next chapter, and I promise it won't be long off, getting through the whole Jotun fiasco.


	18. Burdens and Relief

I hope that wait for the next chapter wasn't too long. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm going to do my best to keep the wait between chapters from becoming too long.

I saw the new Thor movie actually. It wasn't bad, though I have to admit the parts with Loki was the best. Trying not to be biased here, but a few of the things in the movie were kind of boring. Nothing against Jane, but she was much more compelling in the first one. I think they could have pushed the complexity of the story and characters a bit more like they did in the first movie. However, overall I still enjoyed it and I hope it does well. Heck, I even went to see it twice.

That said, I don't own the Thor movies, comics, or mythology. I do hope however this tribute entertains all of you.

Chapter 18: Burdens and Relief

The palace of Asgard had always been grand. Loki was sure that it had been built that way intentionally, to look strong and imposing. It had always made him feel both so very small and yet proud, to stand and look at it as it glimmered with its golden glow over the entire realm. To him, Asgard was a place of strength and power, and it had always represented that. He'd been proud to be a part of it, even in his darkest moments.

As he rested his hands against the doors of the inner chambers of the throne room, he wondered what would happen now. So many years he'd been told of the frost giants, of the war between them. He'd felt his life had been a lie when he'd learned about his heritage, and now a potential peace was brewing between them. He just let his palms rest on the smooth cool metal of the doors so they could remind him of the strength of his city. In all things, at least that he knew would endure.

Well, that and something else.

He allowed himself a soft smile as he pushed them open and walked inside. No matter what was said here, no matter what was decided he had won one victory. Sigyn's heart was his, and it was a comfort he could hold close through out this meeting.

"Brother," Thor said, looking up from where he was waiting at the steps. He stood suddenly from where he'd been sitting and moved toward him quickly. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I've been better, but it's not exactly falling through space," he assured Thor with a smile. He chuckled when he smiled as well and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you for letting me know about this."

"Father wanted you to rest, but I thought it was important. Out of all things, you shouldn't be left out of this," he explained as he looked down at the throne. Odin sat there, several men around him. Generals, advisers, the Warrior Three and Sif, and Frigga at her king's side. Even from afar, Loki could sense the tension in the air.

"It feels more like a plan of war," the trickster noted softly.

"These are the Jotuns, we do not know if they can be trusted," Thor said as they made their way to the throne. "This needs to be handled with the utmost care."

"I agree," he said as they reached the other gods there. He glanced around at the faces of the group. It truly did feel like a war council. Of course, with the bloody history between the two races it was only suiting. Could there really be peace after so long?

Odin did not greet his sons, nor did he acknowledge any one person there. He simply sat there, looking grave with a box in his hand. It was a dark steel, but beautiful and intricately decorated with weaves and patterns imbued in them.

"Earlier today, this suddenly appeared at the edge of the our borders, at the repairs of the Bifrost Bridge in front of Heimdall," he spoke, holding the box up. "Inside is a letter, one that I have already read. It is from the frost giants, more specifically, King Helblindi."

"What does it say?" Sif asked. "What word does the king of the frost giants have for us?"

"The letter is a request for a peace talk," Odin explained, taking the letter out. "He would like to offer more beneficial terms for both of our realms. Specifically trade and... transportation. Due to the Bifrost being destroyed, we are at a disadvantage. We could not reach any of the realms right now in our state. He revealed he has arranged the creation of a new artifact, one that would allow them to travel the realms. He offered us temporary use until we could repair our bridge as a gesture of good will. In return, he wishes to come here to discuss peace with me, and he will come alone."

"Is it possible this is a trap?" Fandral asked. "After all, they already have peace with us. Why persist so much?"

"If it is a trap, it is a weak one," Hogun replied. "With only one Frost Giant here, there is little risk."

"He might have interest in spying, learning secrets," Sif said. "If we allow this, he'll need a guard at all times. Several in fact. With their powers they'd be able to incapacitate a single guard or two. We'll have to be careful with him."

"What of this artifact?" one of the generals asked. "Does the letter explain what it is?"

"No," Odin said. "Only that he can use it to travel and it is how he sent the letter to us. It is proof though that he has it. The gateways to different worlds have all been closed. There is no way he could have entered our borders without a way to open one up himself."

"Then we have a threat on our hands."

"Yes, he could come any time he wished. He could bring an entire army upon us."

"We should try to find out about this item he has. Maybe take it from him. It would make them a great threat to the nine realms again."

Odin raised his hand, silencing the small crowd there in an instant. He gazed down at his sons and frowned a little.

"What do the sons of Odin think about this matter? You have been strangely quiet," he expressed. "Do you two not have questions to ask or guidance to give?"

"We should bring the king here," Thor said immediately. "We could find out more about this item he has, what the capabilities for it are. It would be of great help to us. Right now we are locked away from the other realms. Aside from Heimdall's eyes, we have no idea what is happening out there."

"What of his offer for peace?" Odin asked. "Should we deny him?"

Thor seemed to falter at that. While it was obvious he was eager for a way to move between worlds again, Loki suspected it was not just for Asgard. He didn't think his brother would risk something so great just for a mortal woman.

So he'd do it for him.

"It seems to me that Jotunheim is not as powerless as it was before," Loki said, stepping forward to address the crowd there. He ignored the suspicious looks he received from some of them, having little interest right now of their dark thoughts of him. "Twice now they have breached our borders on their own. They do not plan to stop. To figure out our actions, we must figure out their intents. Why are they so eager for peace with us? Why do they want us so badly to accept them? I say we allow him to come, we question him about artifact he claims to have, and we go from there."

"You play a dangerous game with the fate of the realm. He could bring an army with him," Fandral said.

"He might be able to bring any army anyway," Sif replied. "Loki is right. We have no way to know the capabilities of the king's artifact if we do nothing. We should allow him to come, and be prepared for treason if it is a trap."

"Exactly," Loki replied. "We have the superior might over them, but for how long? We can not assume they will go about peacefully if we leave them unchecked."

"What do we do if it is a trap?" Volstagg asked.

Odin sat for a moment, quiet and pondering. Taking his wife's hand, he squeezed is reassuringly before standing.

"We must focus on the safety of our borders first," he said. "The fact is the Jotuns do have means now to break our defenses. We can not wait for them to simply stay where they are. We will allow their king to meet with me, and only the king. All patrols will be doubled, and he will have a guard of no less than ten men watching him at all times. I want a personal chamber made for him, in the lower halls and as far away from the weapons vault or our personal quarters as possible. He is not to leave the palace under any means unless I directly give the order about it personally later on. Meanwhile... I want the armies prepared. Cut training down to half the usual regiments. I don't want them tired if the worst should happen. Thor, you will take place with the generals. I will want you all to start planning possible attacks if this turns poorly. We know much already of the Jotun's defenses, and they will not be able to withstand a long assault.

"However, this must only be a last result. Under no terms are we to start a war. We must be courteous to our guest while he is here. He will be treated with honor, even as he's guarded. If this is not a farce or a trap, if they really do desire a true treaty with us, then we will give it to them and we will not allow a reason for King Helblindi to feel as if this is a waste of his time."

"I beg your pardon, My Liege," one of the advisers said, "but is that really wise? These are frost giants, monsters. No good can come with associating with them. I say we take the means he's been using us to reach us and send him back, if not have him imprisoned here permanently. It took them a thousand years to create a replacement for the casket. They would be powerless without this one."

"They are not monsters," Thor said softly. "They are men and women, a race of people just like us. They have a right to express their thoughts to us."

"Oh yes, I'm sure they do," the adviser said, and though his tone was even, he cast a dark look at Loki. "We all know why we are even speaking of this. Prince Loki is-"

"I have no reason to say they are not monsters," Loki snapped suddenly, advancing on the man. "I hate the blood coursing in my veins more than you ever could, old man. I am fully aware of the risks of them, what they could do if they had the power to destroy us. They would in a moment. I am no more in favor of giving them leave to let them become strong again than you are. However, if I can look past their nature and look for a chance to strengthen our realm, than you can as well."

The older man looked taken aback, but bowed his head and said no more. No other protests came for a moment, until one of the generals spoke.

"Is there a benefit to us though?" he asked. "The Bifrost will not remain broken forever. Every day it is closer to completion again. While we could use the assistance of transport now, it will be of little use to us soon enough. What can the frost giants really offer us that would strengthen us?"

"A fair question," Odin said. "One I will be sure to pose to the king when he arrives. Instructions have been left in the letter, to leave our reply in the box and send it back on the same hour tomorrow that we have received it. I will tell Helblindi that I will meet with him in one week. Until then, we will continue our efforts to ensure we are as properly prepared as we need to be. I will conduct meetings with all of you personally on further details later on. For now, Thor, go with the generals. I'll want a report on the plans by the end of the night."

"Yes, Father," he said, bowing his head a bit before turning and leaving with the other military men.

"The rest of you may go. I will call upon you when you are needed," Odin said. "Except for you, Loki. Stay. We have something to discuss."

He wondered just what he would need to talk to Odin about as everyone else left. The Allfather even sent Frigga away, until they were in the throne alone together. Loki knew it was foolish, but he couldn't help but feel some sense of worry on the whole matter.

"Yes, Father?" he asked, feeling tentative.

"Are you well?" Odin asked. "The accident was-"

"Not a major one," he immediately assured him. "I was not sleeping well, nor was I eating. It was simple exhaustion. I'll be fine soon enough."

"Your injuries then?"

"Nothing that will affect me long," he said. "I promise I'll get working back on the bridge soon."

"That's not why I was asking," Odin said. "Nor... is it just entirely out of concern for you. I have something I must ask of you, and it is incredibly important. Nothing else I have ever asked of you ever had such weight as this does. I need to know if you will be fit to take this task, this role, I have planned for you now."

"What is it?" he asked with a guarded tone. All of a sudden he was feeling just as pensive as when he had first walked in here. Odin would not be so deliberately careful of how he phrased himself if this weren't something important.

"I do not believe a single meeting with one lone frost giant will make an alliance possible," he said. "They are a people who are bitter now, and they are broken in ways they blame us for. King Helblindi wants something."

"You think he's setting a trap for us after all?"

"No. I don't think that. If he desired to get in to spy on us, he would have found an easier time of it without all of this. I believe he truly is after an alliance, but for his people's sake, not ours. There is too much blood between us for it to be any other way. He is self-serving his people, as any king should. Still, there is a chance, a possibility for more. We could make the permanent alliance I wished for so many years ago... when I found you."

Loki's eyes widened in surprise. He knew what Odin was asking of him, but the weight of it still felt heavy. He had been able to accept his nature, his background and the lies he'd been told when he was younger. He'd accepted it was out of protection for his feelings and to make sure he would never leave. The problem was he'd accepted it with the idea he would move on. He had no desire to fully acknowledge his blood, to ever really accept that he was of Jotunheim, not Asgard.

He had no real desire to be a part of their race.

"I will require an ambassador if this goes well. We will need many meetings, I am sure. I want someone they think they can trust," Odin explained. "Can I trust this task to you?"

"I killed their king. They will not trust me," he said.

"They do not know that."

"They all saw me come to their land and offer passageway to Asgard, and they know their king never returned. It is only too obvious where the fault lies," Loki protested. "I can not do this, Father. I can not... They would not accept me."

"If we told them of your blood... they might," Odin said. "I have told you before, Loki. I took you for the possibility of peace, but I kept you out of love. I will not force you to take this burden. This is not an order from your king, but a request as a father. It will be hard, I am aware of that. You are our best hope for peace though."

Walking down from his throne, he stood before his adopted son and held the box out to Loki, allowing him to take it if he wanted to, but not forcing it into his hands.

"The peace between our worlds though, is not my only wish. I wish for you to have peace in yourself as well. Please, do this not for me, but yourself. This can help you come to terms fully with what you are. Be a bridge between us, Loki and find the balance in yourself?"

Loki hesitated, looking down at the box. He could take it, write the reply and explain the terms Asgard had. He could be the ambassador his father wanted, show the whole realm he was indeed loyal to the throne. Would it help them all see he was no monster? Would it help him?

"I will try," he said softly as he took the box. "I make no promises that I will be successful though."

"I don't ask for none," Odin informed him. "Only do what you think is right."

#-#

In another part of Asgard, another form of worry and stress was presenting itself. Sigyn stood at the edge of the training grounds, watching them men train. She stood behind a large oak, not exactly hiding but not going out of her way to try to be seen either. She was watching the men move though training, shouting out as they fought in pairs and stood in groups, swinging their weapons in perfect timing to the drills. Theoric was in the throng of it, like a golden sun, laughing with his men and smiling.

She could help the small smile on her own lips as she watched. He truly was an inspiration. There was no way he could have ever been cruel to his own men, or cruel to her. For her to have actually believed Loki's lie for that moment, even if it had come from the supposed lips of a woman she trusted... it had been so wrong of her.

Guilt still gnawed at her stomach for what she was about to do. She'd consented to Loki so quickly, despite demanding she be allowed to think it over. She'd been joyful despite herself at his insistence, feeling oddly cherished at that moment. Now though, fear was starting to take place in her heart again.

Not because she was afraid for her own heart, but she feared for Theoric. Loki had been right. In her heart she'd already betrayed him. She willingly put herself in the arms of another man, enjoyed his attentions. Even before romance had become a part of it, she'd looked forward to being with Loki more than she ever had for her own betrothed. Their time together had always meant more to her. She'd desired with all her soul to be his friend, to be close to him, while she'd accepted possibly married life with the same enthusiasm one might give to a chore. It would be done and she'd bare through it because it was expected of her.

From the very beginning she'd lied to Theoric, unintentionally or not. She had to set it right and take responsibility. Only then could she allow herself to be by Loki's side. Not as the goddess of truth, not out of sense of loyalty, but as a woman who did admire Theoric, even if she did not love him, she owed him the truth.

Walking forward onto the training grounds, it was not long until she was noticed. It was rare for women to be out here, unless seeing to their lovers or husbands. When men were injured, they were brought to the healing hall, so there was no reason for her to be here. As her dress swished around in the wind, men looked up at her as she passed them until she reached Theoric and tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned, he was surprised to see her and it was obvious on his expression.

"Sigyn, my love. What are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged her. She returned the embrace, though the words did sting in way he couldn't have known about.

"I came to see you," she explained. "We must talk."

"I am in the middle of regiments right now," he said. "I know we parted in a less than favorable way at our last meeting, but you do not have to make it up to me."

"That is not why I am here," she said, placing a hand on his arm and squeezing gently. "Please. It is urgent and very important. I must speak to you in private. Now?"

He seemed surprised by her urging, but consented and turned to one of his men.

"Have them continue the sets, and once they're done, allow them a break," he instructed. After the man nodded, he wrapped his arm around Sigyn and walked away.

She led him back to the tree she'd been wait at before when she'd been plucking up the nerve to do this. Sitting down at the base and smoothing out her skirt, she sighed softly.

"Something is wrong," Theoric said. "What is it?"

"Am I so easy to read?" she asked.

"You have never tried to hide your feelings," he informed her. "What is bothering you. Is there something I can do?"

"I have a feeling if you could, we would not be having this conversation to begin with. I do not blame you though. It is my own fault for these feelings, not your own," she said. "There is nothing you can do to fix it, because my heart can't allow you to. This is not your blame to take, nor your place to offer a solution."

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You're speaking in riddles."

"Then I will be clear," she said, taking a deep breath. Best to say it now, get it done and out of the way. "I can't fulfill my father's promise for my hand, Theoric. I can not marry you."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. The captain just stared at her, an expression of surprise and hurt on his face. She wanted to look away, to hide from him, but she didn't deserve that luxury. She deserved to feel the pain she'd inflicted upon him. Otherwise her guilt and grief would only grow later.

"You... you are jesting," he said softly. "I do not find it funny, Sigyn."

"When have you known me to joke about matters like this?" she asked softly. "There is no joke in this. I say this very seriously. I don't love you. I wish on some levels that I did, that temptation had never come my way and you were the only man in my mind. It is not that way though. I had to tell you the truth, to explain to you I can not love you, and I never believed I could."

"Why? Why so suddenly do you say this?" he demanded. "Tell me."

She looked out into the horizon, the sun shinning out over the land, and yet she felt cold and dead right now. No amount of sun could warm her right now.

"Loki," she confessed softly. "He has asked me to love him... and I can't deny him."

"He has cast some spell on you?" Theoric asked, standing suddenly. "I will free you from it, I swear! Prince or not, he can not do such things and-"

"Theoric!" she cried out, standing up and grabbing him just as he was about to unsheathe his sword. He would do that for her, go and fight him just to help his love he thought in trouble. It didn't matter what happened to him, what he might lose if it concerned her. She couldn't allow it though. "Theoric, listen to me right now. This is not a spell of his, nor a trick. I have... I have been seeing him. We started as friends, as you saw us when he took us home. It has grown from that though, and my heart belongs to him. This decision I have made on my own, and it was not out of trickery."

"You... you love a frost giant? A man who betrayed the throne?" he asked angrily.

"And a man who was betrayed by the throne!" she threw back. "He has committed crimes out of anguish, not the desire for power, and he has shared secrets with me that has made my heart cry for him. I love him the way that no one else does, and I am not some foolish woman who doesn't know the difference between a bad and good man!"

"Sigyn... I do not think you a fool," he said softly, but she shook her head.

"What you think of me, and how you see my place in a home and in your life... I do not fit it," she said. "You can admit it, you think me daft. I am. I am a fool and I think too much when action is needed, and too little when thought is best. I am often out of place, and can only find comfort in tales I believe to be false. I love... I love a false world more than the real one... even when I knew they weren't possible. I'm foolish because I craved them even when I believed they weren't real. Now that I know they can be... that I can really hoping for a happily ever after..."

She placed her hands over her face, knowing she was rambling. She'd hoped for this to go so much better. Maybe for him to wish her well, even as she crushed his feelings for her.

"I am sorry," she said softly. "No matter how sorry I am though, it will not change the fact I can not be the woman you want, nor the one you need."

"Our life together is really so easy to toss away?" he asked her. "There is nothing I can do to make you stay?"

"Easy is not at all how I would describe this," she replied.

"It seems to be for you," he muttered. "You tell me you love a liar, that I treat you like a fool, make up reasons why I am not suited to you. For a goddess of loyalty, you are-"

"I came here because of who I am," she protested. "I am telling you the truth to set you free. You can find another woman you want, one who will look at you and only you. Maybe I have failed my title, but I would fail it even more to not tell you the truth."

"You tell me the truth only to free yourself!" he snapped. "You care nothing for me! You stand here and tell me you never did! Now which is it?"

"Just because I do not love you doesn't mean I don't care," she whispered, leaning against the tree and wrapping her arms around herself. "I deserve your anger, and I know that. I have betrayed your heart, even as I try to make the pain less for you. That doesn't mean that you have always been the best either. You think me a little woman who is there to please you when you come around, when you chose to see me. Do you really love me?"

"I would not have asked for your hand if I didn't," he protested. "Did you want me around more? You never asked for it."

"I should not have had to," she informed him. "You should have wanted it. You should have wanted me as a person before a wife. You should have given me your time. You should not have made comments about my flaws and hope our children did not get them. I have not felt treasured by you like a woman should be... and that... that is why I do not love you. You never made me burn in the way he has... and I don't think you have any desire to. You feel I should be content with what you will give me, that it is the wife's duty to wait for the man and not seek her."

"So this is my fault?" he asked. "You turning away from me is all my fault."

"No... it is ours," she told him. "Because I never sought you either. Did that ever bother you, that I never came to you before now?"

She looked up at him as he faltered, the truth said so simply, but obviously affecting him.

"You didn't, did you?" she asked. "We had little, but it was acceptable to you?"

"I... I never meant it to seem like I did not want you around. I do love you, Sigyn," he said softly. "Did I truly make you feel so uncherished?"

"No," she whispered. "Because I never minded. What does that say about us, that we were never even upset by never seeing each other? We would have had such a cold marriage. Is it not better you find a wife that would make you long to see her every day?"

"I have never envisioned something so wild in love," he confessed. "Is this your Vanir side speaking?"

"It might be," she confessed. "I am a bastard child or a goddess and a dwarf. Maybe my mind has never been clear on marriage and love. Maybe I only took what I thought I should because... because I knew no other way. Loki though... he's awaken a fire in me."

"It will burn you," he warned.

"If it will, the pain will be a fitting punishment," Sigyn concluded. "I will have deserved it, but I'm not afraid of it."

"I don't want to wish that on you," he said softly. "I want you to be happy."

"Even if it is with Loki, or happy with you?"

He paused for a moment before looking away. She wished to know what was on his mind, what he would tell her, but she allowed him his time to think.

"I would have done anything for you," Theoric said finally. "I would have done anything you asked, if you had only asked it. Now you ask me to let you go, to accept you love a man who has proven he has no right here."

She frowned at the insult, having to bite her lip to keep from saying anything. No words from her would chance Theoric's mind about Loki but that didn't mean she liked to hear it.

"I can't let you go happily, but I can give my blessing," he told her. "If you love him, be with him. Yes, I care about your happiness, even if it only comes in the arms of another."

She smiled gratefully at him, so happy he could do this for her. She hugged him happily, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Theoric. You are a good man," she said before kissing him softly on the lips. "I hope you find a woman who will cherish you forever."

"So do I."

There were no more words to say between the two of them, and Sigyn left. She still wished she'd been able to do better by him, but the truth had set her free. Hopefully someday it would free him as well. She could gladly look forward to a day when he found love again, and she would be the first to wish him well.

When she finally got home, she could help but watch the sky and wait for the day to pass. It had been a trying time, but when the sun set she knew there would be a happy ending. At the foot of her steps, she waited as dusk came and passed, twilight died to the night, and the people started to thin in smaller and smaller groups. It was only when the moon was high above the clouds did Loki appear at her home, a hand resting on the gate that he pushed open.

"You look tired," she said softly when he smiled at her, though with a weary sense about it.

"I am," he said. "I have had a lot to think about."

"About?" she asked, gently urging him for more, but he said nothing and only sat next to her.

"Sigyn, do you accept me?" he asked.

"What? Of course I do."

"No," he said, shaking his head. He turned fully to her, and his form shifted away, blue skin replacing his normal tone. "Do you accept this? Do you accept me all the way, as I really am? Without the lies and tricks? This is me, my blood, and my future. Can you take that?"

"If it is with you... I can take anything," she whispered. "Being burned or frozen, a bad ending or a good one. Anything with you I accept."

"I am the dangerous choice," he reminded her.

"Loki, since I was a child... you were the only choice," she told him before kissing him. She didn't care about the burn on her lips, the feeling of cold so intense it hurt. Even as he quickly shifted back to keep himself from hurting her, she didn't care. She'd take it, all of it. Even if someday it was all ash, it was what she wanted.

End of Chapter 18

This was incredibly soothing to write. It reminded me of all the good I love about Sigyn and Loki. Despite everything they bring each other happiness. Sigyn will gladly take and burden if it means being the with man she understands and loves, and Loki can be stronger with this woman at her side. They can face the world together and it makes them just as happy in bad times as good.

Theoric was hard to write in this though. I have never had anything against him, and didn't want others to hate him either. He's not really a bad man, he's just not suited for Sigyn and she's not suited for him. Deep down, he's just happy with contentment too. He never outright insulted or abused her, but there was never much passion there either.

So thank you to everyone for their support and I hope you like this new chapter. Please review if you did.


	19. This One Moment

Well, here it is, the chapter everyone has been waiting for... sort of. I know a lot of people have asked for Sigyn and Loki to get down and dirty already. Heh. I have to admit, I've sort of been looking forward to it myself. Their chemistry is pretty undeniable, isn't it?

I don't often like rushing things so quickly between characters, but this sort of feels right. Despite the fact Loki really only confessed a day ago, their feelings have obviously been growing since the beginning. Besides, there are times when you just need some good old fashion loving comfort.

Chapter 19: This One Moment

When Loki followed Sigyn inside of her household, he couldn't help but wonder just what would happen here. She held his hand and a small, soft smile on her lips. It was a transfixing sight, and the thought of spending the night here, of spending his whole life here to always see that smile every day sounded like a good fate to have.

He imagined she would be shy but yielding to him, just like in the healing hall. He would have to be careful and teach her everything, to make it as perfect and wonderful for her as he could. It would have to be fitting when he showed her her first night of love and pleasure.

"Take your clothes off," she said, turning to face him and looking at him expectantly.

"Uh... what?" he asked, taken aback by that. He'd been expecting something a little more romantic than that.

"You're clothes, you need to remove them," she explained. "Hurry up."

"I... No," he said as he took a step back. Was she kidding? Where was his blushing virginal maiden, begging softly for him? Where was the moment where she'd be scared and he would assure her through it? She wasn't supposed to just demand him to undress in the least romantic tone he'd ever heard.

"Oh come now. Don't be stubborn," she said, taking a step at him and grabbing his vestment and began pulling it off. "How else am I going to give you a proper exam? I have to make sure you're not still hurt."

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded as she pushed him to the couch and began to unstrap the buckles across his chest and stomach. "H-hey! I can do it myself! Get off me, woman!"

She frowned when he jerked away from her. Sulking a bit, he started to undress, tossing his clothes aside almost in an irritated fashion.

"This was not what I was expecting when you asked me over here," he muttered.

"I'm sorry. Eir found out about you leaving and nearly threw a fit," she said. "I told her I'd look after you and make sure you didn't strain yourself too much. I have to check you over and make sure you're healing properly."

"You lied to me then?" he asked as he kicked off his boots before undoing the buckle to his pants. He eyed her. "Suddenly I'm feeling exposed. This wasn't what I was hoping for."

"I... I wasn't lying," she said, a faint pink blush on her cheeks. "I just have to make sure you're... healthy first."

"Oh, I can assure you, I am very healthy," he chuckled, grinning suddenly in a very dark manner. He played with the ties on his trousers, and he found himself pleased when her eyes glanced down suddenly to look. "Would you like to see?"

"Actually, I think you can keep those on," she quickly informed him, grabbing his hands to keep him from removing that particular piece of clothing. She had already seen him naked before, but her confidence was quickly shrinking. It had been professional back then... mostly. If she could keep herself professional now, this wouldn't be so awkward for her. "Can you behave please?"

He did as she asked, but openly leered at her as she busied herself with folding his clothes and putting them in a neat pile.

"What is that?" she asked him, running her hands over his clothing. Confused, she patted at a pocket in his vest, pulling out the small metal box. Oh yes, he'd been trying to forget about that. He should have dropped it off in his room before coming here.

"A letter," he said shortly, taking it from her and placing it on the table next to couch. "Nothing I want to worry about right now."

"Oh?" she asked. She had a questioning look in her eyes, but didn't press it. He sighed all the same though. The reply had to be written and sent back soon. He had no idea what to say, but maybe speaking about it with her would help. He had promised to explain all of this to her anyway. She should know the truth, the whole truth about what was going on in his life. After all, if they were going to be together, their lives were going to start to deeply affect one another soon enough.

"Volstagg was right, the giants didn't want war. They have asked to make more than a peace with us. They want an... an alliance," he explained, barely able to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Oh my. Is such a thing possible? I mean, it's good that they want that with us, but our war was so bloody and..."

She glanced at him, running her hand over his arm. She chewed on her lip and held it out to start to look over his skin and ran her fingers over his bruises. He let her do it, more than willing to allow her to distract them both.

"You're upset by this, aren't you? You don't want it?" she eventually asked as she continued to look him over, bending his joints gently and checking along his chest and ribs.

"No, it's not that," he replied with a shake of his head. "Not entirely. I don't want to have anything to do with them but... Odin wants me to be... the... liaison between. I've officially become ambassador of Asgard to Jotunhiem."

Sigyn did seem excited for a second, but when he looked down at her, she was polite enough to squash it. He appreciated that she was trying to listen and observe how he felt instead of just push her feelings onto him. Even when it was obvious she thought it was a good thing, she could respect he might not feel the same way.

"He said that it would bring me peace," he whispered. "That I would feel better if I did this and accept who I am. Who am I though? I'm a man who lived a lie, and no matter how hard I try no one seems to be willing to let me keep that lie up. The purpose he took me for is forcing itself to me and there's nothing I can do to fight it."

"Do you want to fight it?" she asked.

"I... I don't know," he said. "When I first learned about my adoption, I was so angry, and at such a loss. I had the crown given to me so unexpectedly and I abused that power. I almost started a war, almost killed a whole race to prove that I was an Asgardian and not one of them. I tried to do what Thor could not, because that's what I thought a real god would do."

"Loki, people in grief do many things, good and bad. It has nothing to do with their race," she consoled him. "What happened back then doesn't have to affect what you do now. You're allowed to start fresh."

She kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around him and holding him gently as she sat next to her. He returned the embrace, but something was still pulling at him.

"I'll do what I have to do, because it's my duty," he said. "There should be someone between the two worlds, someone who can make everyone on both sides listen to each other. I think I can, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed. There's something else though, another reason he asked and why I said I would."

"What is it?" she asked.

He shook his head leaned back in the cushions. It was a small comfort, and let him feel he was safe here with her, that nothing could touch him. She wouldn't just him or turn away. It wouldn't scare her.

"My... family."

"You mean Thor and the others?"

"No," he said. He stared up at the ceiling, licking his lips and wondering how to explain. He didn't know those three and he had only seen them for a few moments before they'd left. He could clearly remember them though, their faces and every detail about them. It was like that fleeting moment had been burned into his mind. "Laufey thew away his first child, me. He... he had more."

"You have siblings?" she asked, seeming a little shocked.

"Three... I think," he said. "There were at least three there. There could be more though but I don't think so. The ones that came before, they claimed to be the children of Laufey. Odin wants me to tell the giants what I really am, and maybe explain to them I'm also the son to their former king."

She sat there for a minute, leaning against him and sighing softly. He put an arm around her and gazed at her thoughtful face. Bringing his other hand to her chin, he lifted her face up and gazed at her. He could see a soft blue taint to her lips where she'd foolishly kissed him in his other form. She didn't complain and he'd changed back in shock, but it symbolized a whole relationship with her. They weren't the same race, not even close. Even as a bastard child, she still had the blood of the gods. He wouldn't let it stand between them, but it was something that was true all the same.

All of his lies and illusions, none of them would change what he was. The truth was inescapable. All there was now was the choice to accept it or turn away from it.

"I think you should," she said eventually as she moved to kneel in front of him. He sighed as she pushed her palms to his torso. His body protested under it, his cracked ribs not liking the sudden pressure. "I also think you need some wrappings to properly bind that."

"Sigyn," he said, catching her hand as she stood to leave. "I don't need medicine. My body will heal on its own just fine."

"That was when you were going to rest," she replied. "Now you're going to be moving around and stressed. They're just cracked, not broken. Let's keep it that way."

He didn't say anything further as she got up to get what she needed. There was no arguing with her about this. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be.

"I guess I will tell them, I just don't want to. I don't know how they'll react, any of them. It's just all so confusing. I liked it better when I was the one playing the tricks on other people. I don't like being the one not knowing all of the truth, and I especially don't like having to explain it to anyone."

"I wish I could tell you that you'd be fine," she said, coming back with a basket of supplies. He allowed her to rub some medicine on his skin that numbed his muscles and the pain he'd been largely ignoring. Honestly, her slender fingers felt much more soothing than anything else she could give him. Arching his back a little off the couch when she started to wrap the cloth around his torso, he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap.

"I will be, as long as you're by my side," he said softly.

"You put so much faith in me," she whispered, but she looked worried. "I might not be enough for you. I can heal your wounds and talk to you but-"

"You've healed more than physical wounds," he informed her softly. "Much more."

She blushed and looked away, but he didn't let her hide from him for long. Taking her hands, he smiled softly as he pulled the bandages out of her grasp.

"You're a wonderful healer, Sigyn. So please... heal me?" he asked softly.

Her breath caught in her throat as he ran a hand up her leg, pushing aside the slit in her dress and feeling her soft skin. Such a simple touch, and she already looked so flushed. He had a feeling his words had something to do with that. If there was anything about her, it was that she loved to take care of him. He was more than willing to take advantage of that.

"I need you, Sigyn," he said softly, leaning in to whisper against her lips. "No one else could make my soul complete anymore. No one can make these scars go away except for you."

"Oh, Loki," she breathed before her lips found his. The kiss was sweet and tender, but open and so very giving. He pried her lips open easily with his tongue and she didn't resist at all. She tasted so sweet, and he was already growing addicted to it.

She shrugged off her dress, letting the fabric slip off her shoulders and pool around her waist. Her eyes locked with him and saw his hungry expression. Somehow it made her feel both nervous and empowered at the same time. Licking her lips, her fingers found the hem of her undershirt in the bundle of fabric and lifted it slowly, pulling it off over her head and exposing herself to him.

He suddenly looked so open and expressive. She could read every emotion in his eyes, the need he had for her. She knew even now that she could deny him, cover herself back up and say this was a mistake. He'd hate it, but he'd follow her request. His need was undeniable, but it wasn't just the need for her body. She had to allow this, or it would never happen.

"That's what love is, isn't it?" she asked, staring into his eyes. "This power we have over each other?"

"Perfectly balanced," he breathed, reaching up to trace his fingers over her skin. "Our desire the same."

"Our fear the same too. We could hurt each other with a simple denial," she replied, ghosting her hands over his arms as he touched her. "We're too involved though, to even think about looking back."

Their lips met again, kissing heatedly. It was like the room was heating up, as if the walls around them were burning. Their hands ran over their lover's body, touching, squeezing and feeling everything. His lips moved down to her throat, nipping at her skin as he did so. He poured all he had into those kisses, and she gave it all back of herself, moaning and gripping his hair as he feasted on her body.

His hands found her skirt, bundling it all up on her hips to feel the hidden skin underneath. Groaning in the back of his throat as the tips of his fingers moved over her hips and backside, his tongue slide along her throat to her chin.

"I want you," he growled.

"Then take me," she mewled back. Her body was trembling, unsure of what to do, but she trusted him to show her. She'd followed his lead and he had only brought her pleasure so far. Sigyn knew he wouldn't hurt her. Raising herself up on her knees, she took his hands by the wrists and guided them to her inner thighs. "I want to take you too. Give me everything, Loki. Everything you are I want."

He nodded and without another word he pushed his fingers against her womanhood. The heat was beautiful, wet with her nectar and so very ready for him. The sounds of her gasps and pants filled the room as he pushed farther to explore her. He stroked inside gently as she began to squirm and bite her already swollen lips.

He watched her body as she practically danced on his fingers. Her body couldn't keep still, and it was hard to tell if she was trying to escape the sensations or create more for herself. So many emotions were passing along on her face and the sounds she was making was a symphony no one else had ever heard before from her. He gripped her hip, just to make sure she wouldn't run, too far in to want it to stop now. The prince was drowning in her, and nothing could save him now.

Sigyn was barely able to focus her thoughts, his fingers much too distracting. How could he make her whole body feel like it was burning from the inside with so little effort? Just a little twitch and it made her want to convulse. Every movement would make her feel like she could die from the intensity of it all. It never stopped either, his digits writhing like snakes inside of her body.

It was all she could do to grip his pants, yanking them down and grabbing him. She didn't have the finesse he did when she started touching him, but the way he suddenly tensed told her it was enough. Her hands roamed over him without any technique. She just wanted to explore his member, feel all of it. His movements became more frantic, and only the movements on his flesh gave her something to concentrate on. She was sure her mind would float away in this sea of stimulation if she didn't have that.

"Sigyn... Sigyn you're... too hard," he groaned, but the way he was bucking his hips now tipped her off.

"Liar," she hissed. "You just want... to be in control. You c-can't fool me."

"Mmmm, you're asking for it," he groaned, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing mercilessly. The way she squirmed was delicious, but she didn't let go of him. He squeezed his eyes shut when she palmed his sack, massaging it in her hands. "Ung!"

"I'm not asking," she panted, looking just as hungry as he had been before. "I'm demanding it."

Maybe she didn't have the experience of lovers like he did, but it didn't matter. Her passion was in full bloom, and her mere expression was enough to groan out as his body betrayed him. He could have blamed his orgasm on how long it had been, or his stamina was lacking because he was hurt. He didn't though. The truth was something she deserved. She'd earned that honor, forcing his body to give in before they'd even really started with just a look and eager touches.

"Should I let you clean up?" she asked, breathing hard. It was much easier to think now since he'd stopped moving. The passion didn't die down, but it did cool for a moment, enough to focus her thoughts and speak rationally.

"No," he said, shaking his head. He was grinning now, resting his head on the couch and taking his time to breathe. Just as she was about to ask him if he was alright and needed a moment, he suddenly launched himself at her. A scream of shock tore out of her throat as he tackled her to the floor, kissing her possessively. The pain of hitting the wooden floor evaporated from her mind as his tongue plunged inside of her mouth and dominated her completely.

Shock flooded her, barely able to keep up with his pace as he devoured her. Her few minutes of control felt like they were being sapped from her body as he ran his hands over her, refusing to give her even a second of peace. Whether he was punishing her or rewarding her for her actions from before, she wasn't sure.

Maybe it was a bit of both.

His mouth traveled down her body as he cradled her with his hands. She didn't know what he was doing until it was too late and she felt his tongue smoothing over her wet lips.

"L-Loki!" she cried out, almost jumping up, but his hand on her stomach held her down.

"Relax," he breathed. "It will be the best, I swear."

She blushed deeply, but nodded. It wasn't that she didn't want it, but right here on the floor? He just thrived on embarrassing her, didn't he?

He on the other hand, felt the moment was absolutely perfect, especially the way she was shivering under him. His mouth watered in anticipation before sealing his lips over her womanhood and giving her a long and drawn out sensual lick.

Sigyn nearly jumped out of her skin and fell backwards onto the floor. Her eyes were wide and she panted loudly feeling all sorts of sensations. The throbbing in between her legs was impossible to ignore, and her core felt so hot from his sudden touch. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle that sudden jolt of pleasure again.

It was such an honest reaction to his actions, he couldn't help but take some pride in it. Grinning happily, he trailed his tongue over the flesh eagerly, taking it slow. Her hands slipped over the ground, trying to find something to hold on to. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes and began mewling loudly for the man.

She was enjoying this too much, it felt like a sin. She could feel his tongue pushing inside and exploring, lapping at her sensitive walls. The goddess groaned happily as she felt his lips brush against her swollen clit, almost tickling it. Wanting more friction she bucked her hips, letting him know she was ready for more.

He understood her need, and grabbed her bottom with his hands and pushed her thighs over his shoulders before shoving his tongue fiercely inside of her. As he massaged her soft flesh, his tongue wiggled inside of her roughly as he drank up her naughty essence.

Sigyn squealed as she felt warmth in her belly getting hotter and hotter. She howled and twisted back and forth on the floor. Growing hotter and tighter, her poor body could no longer handle his experienced touch and she came for him. Feeling her body tighten she gasped as she felt her lower body spasm around his tongue.

If she thought that would make him stop, she was nowhere near right. He kept right at eating her up, intent on giving her multiple orgasm as her juices crept down his chin. He didn't give her body a second to rest, fucking her with his tongue just as fiercely as before, maybe even more so.

It was impossible to handle this. She cried loudly feeling her body grow so sensitive and she tried weakly to get away. She jerked away every time his tongue touched her, it was too much to take.

She couldn't believe he wasn't stopping, she had already come once. Wasn't that enough? Groaning she felt her belly tighten again, was she going to have another orgasm?

"Ah! NO! NO MORE! I CAN'T!" she howled pathetically completely drained of strength, all her body could do was wrap her legs tighter around him wanted more and more of that hot delicious pleasure that was melting her insides.

He would have pulled back at her screams, but feeling her pull him closer swayed him to keep going. He tongue fucked her with a harsh intensity, squeezing her bottom as she continued to pour out her juices of pleasure for him to consume like a starving man.

The woman screamed as another wave hit her making her body tighten up. It was almost painful; her body was clenched so tightly as she felt herself come once again. To make sure she didn't lose her sanity she finally crawled away from him a little and collapsed onto the floor. She laid there panting as her own juices flowed down her thighs.

"Please… wait a moment…" she choked out trying to catch her breath.

"A shame, I wanted to keep going," he lamented, but respected her choice even as he grinned darkly at her weak state. "I suppose you're not ready for anything too intense. Are you alright?"

The goddess didn't answer as she merely laid there and panted trying to calm down. She was hot and could tell that her face and chest were flushed and her skin was slick with sweat.

"I'm... fine..." she smiled writhing on the ground still enjoying the afterglow of what she just experienced. "It was almost too much. You're…very good at it…"

Her confession made her bury her face into her hair, trying to hide her shyness. In all of her books, nothing ever compared to that. Oh yes, the words painted up the pleasure felt by lovers, how they moaned and begged for each other... but to actually feel it... That level of passion, the burning sensation of pleasure so sharp it cut you from the insides... it could never be fully described in words. No stroke of a pen on simple paper would be able to capture the moment washing over her as her lover watched her with a smirk that should have belonged to a demon.

Pushing herself up and still shivering, she glanced up at him and smiled softly. The moment felt so complete when he wrapped her up in his arms and held her comfortingly. Resting her head on his shoulder, she'd never felt as right as she did right now, not in all of her life.

"More?" she asked him hopefully, to which he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well, well. You acclimated quickly," he teased before shaking his head. "I don't think I have it in me. My chest is starting to hurt. I think all the way would be a bit of a strain. We can play more later."

"Well, I don't want you hurt for my sake," she breathed. Standing, she pulled him with her. Shedding the clothing still hanging off of them, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom with her.

They crawled under the covers and wrapped each other up in their arms, holding one another and resting happily in the bed. Sigyn idly trailed her toes over his leg and decided to change her mind. The pleasure from before, that was nothing in comparison to this. Just holding him, knowing he was her final choice and feeling so very complete in his arms, that was the ultimate pleasure.

"I love you," she whispered softly into his chest. "I'll always love you."

"Do you swear it?" he asked, and while he was joking, she gave him a completely even look before nodding.

"I swear, Loki," she whispered. "I'll be by your side as long as you want me, forever if we can manage it."

"Mmmm. Forever sounds nice," he mused. "I'll just have to make sure I work hard to make that worth it for you."

Sigyn didn't say so, but to be perfectly honest, this one moment was enough to earn that eternity for her.

End of Chapter 19

I'm not even going to say anything. I'm just going to let you enjoy the aftertaste of this.


	20. Dirty Cleaning

The twentieth chapter to this not so little tale. I'm actually very, very happy to have made it this far. It's come a long way, though I'll admit it has even longer to go. Still, I'm glad everyone has been so loyal through all the hiatuses and everything else going on. You're all great.

As a reward for being so faithful and a big thank you, I hope you enjoy all the fluff (and other stuff) that will come in this chapter. Again, big big thanks.

Chapter 20: Dirty Cleaning

The morning came in a soft light, so gentle and slow. Loki's eyes opened with a lazy manner, the man not wanting to get up. He felt very comfortable where he was, in soft sheets and under a warm and thick blanket. He curiously looked around at the walls, finding the surroundings unfamiliar but welcoming.

He didn't even try to suppress the grin on his face. He was a man that loved victory, achieving his goals, and last night had been a very nice goal to meet. Sigyn was his, all his and the night with her had been the best evening he'd had in a very long time.

He sat up and looked around for her, though she wasn't in the sheets with him. Curious, he climbed out of the bed and went to look for her. He needed to collect his pants anyway. That is, if he could remember where they were. He was pretty sure he'd lost them in her living room.

It was as good a place to look as any.

Heading out of her bedroom, he went to where they'd done many naughty things with one another the night before, happy to see his clothing still discarded where they'd been dropped. Chuckling, he began to get dressed before he felt smooth hands touch his stomach and move south.

"Don't bother," Sigyn whispered in his ear from behind. He straightened up with a pleased groan and leaned against her as she explored him. Sadly, she wasn't naked like he was, but her bare hands were pleasing enough. Still, he was sure he'd kill right now to feel her breasts against his back.

"Good morning to you too," he sighed out, his hips giving a little jerk to her ministrations. "Having fun?"

"Indeed I am," she said. "Breakfast is ready, when you want to eat."

"You're talking about breakfast now?" he asked with a chuckle. "Really?"

"Well, I'm hungry. I figured you would be too," she informed him.

"I could think of certain things you could eat," he purred.

He'd been joking, but when he found Sigyn whirl him around and fall to her knees to take his suggestion seriously, he reminded himself to ask for such things often. He sat on the couch in a happy goo long after she'd finished and she brought him a plate right where he sat.

"You should eat up, you're going to need your strength," she informed him as she sat down on the couch next to him as he began to eat. "I have a bath ready for you too, when you want to take it and get ready for your day. I'll change your bandages afterward and apply some more numbing salve to your ribs."

"You're really going to too much effort for me," he said. "Are you just looking for a reason to fondle me?"

"If I'd wanted that, I could have just stayed in bed," she informed him with a coy grin.

"You must have been up for a while, to have made breakfast and clean up. Why didn't you wake me?" he asked as he consumed the eggs and sausage she'd made for him.

"I didn't think I'd get any work around the house done if you were with me," she said with a bit of a blush. Considering how she'd been the one to jump him, he didn't feel she had anything to be embarrassed over. A woman with a sexual appetite was a good thing to him.

"You probably wouldn't have," he conceded though. "I am pretty distracting. Though you show an appreciative amount of enthusiasm."

"Well... you're just so... I like it a lot. I've never felt so lustful before. It's... nice," she said softly. "Also, it's very... fun to play with you."

"It will be even better when I'm healthy enough to take care of your needs properly," he said, running his hands over the bandages. "I wish I hadn't been hurt."

"If you hadn't been, you might not have ever had the courage to confess," she said, speaking frankly. "I still can't believe that was only yesterday. I told myself I would wait to think it all over rationally but..."

"I had no real intention of allowing that," he said. "I know you wanted me the second we kissed. You gave me hope, and at that point I wasn't going to rest until you yielded to me."

It certainly was an interesting way to put it, and she seemed to think so from the way she fidgeted and blushed. He liked the fact despite her eagerness, she still could get easily embarrassed if she thought too much about what they were doing with one another. It made her absolutely adorable to him.

"Now that I have yielded, what are your wicked schemes for me?" she asked softly. He was already thinking about all the things he could teach her, though her question made him think of more somber things as well. Things like the future and what he could give her. Of course he desired her, and he knew to what extent, but he had a feeling she didn't. Not yet anyway.

"You broke off your engagement to Theoric," he said slowly.

"Yes," she mused. "He took it better than I had hoped. I was very lucky."

"Want to still be engaged anyway?" he asked her mildly. It was, of course, a horrible proposal. He should have given her a dinner under moonlight with roses and gifts. Still, he didn't want her to think for even a moment this was only sexual for him, and from the shocked look on her face, he had a feeling she'd been having those sort of ideas.

"Loki... Loki I..." she said, and to his surprise she looked both scared and horrified.

Okay, that was not what he had wanted at all.

Maybe a romantic dinner would have been better after all.

"Your family would never accept me," she said, and Loki could only stare at her. He cracked a grin before suddenly he was laughing. He couldn't help himself. He just lost it. It didn't stop for several minutes until she looked absolutely confused at what was going on.

"What in the nine realms gives you an idea like that?" he asked her. "Accept you? They adore you, Sigyn. I know Thor does. He saw I liked you almost immediately, and Mother and Father are incredibly grateful to you. They would love you being part of the family."

"But I'm not a noble," she said.

"Technically, neither am I," he retorted with a snort. "Even if I was, it would be right in my nature to elope with a beautiful and charming woman. They'd expect no less."

Sigyn seemed somber though, something that confused him. He never would have thought she'd be scared of something like this. Was she really that terrified of his family? Now that he thought of it, she'd never spent time with any of them that he could recall, except the party Volstagg had thrown. Even then she'd clung very closely to him, and she'd practically fled when he'd first woken up and met her, not from him but the All Father.  
>She looked suddenly so worried, Loki leaned in to lick up her throat just to distract her.<p>

"L-Loki?" she asked softly as he pulled at her dress, yanking it off of her slowly but insistently. "What are you doing?"

"You're mine, Sigyn," he breathed over her breasts when he pushed her shirt up to expose them. She whimpered, but didn't fight him. His tongue flickered out, teasing a nipple as she shuddered. "Aren't you? All mine? And I am yours?"

"Y-yes Loki," she gasped. "You know I am."

"Then marry me," he whispered. "They love you. I love you. There's no need to be scared."

She opened her mouth to protest, but it died in her throat when he closed his mouth over her breast and sucked hard. He could hear her harsh breathing, trying to hold back for some reason.

"I... I'm not... good enough..." she whimpered out. "Loki, please... I'm... I'm..."

"Yes, you are," he whispered. "I'm not letting you go until you agree to be mine completely."

Her face was flushed, and when he looked up at her, she covered her face like a child trying to hide. He wasn't about to allow that. If she would accept him no matter what his blood was, he would do the same.

Sitting up to face her and pulling her hands away, he kissed her fully on the mouth. She gave in after a moment and he eased her back onto the couch, pushing her dress aside and slipping his fingers over her womanhood.

"Marry me," he said insistently, rubbing at her sensitive body. "Don't you want to share my life?"

"I do, but..." she whispered. "What if they don't like me?"

"They adore you, Sigyn. If you weren't so worried about their acceptance then you'd see that, ironically," he said with a snort.

"They're royal though," she said. "You're royal. What if everyone thinks I was just going after you for prestige?"

He shook his head and chuckled. She really did see the world in him, didn't she? The entire realm hated him, and she thought so well of him she was sure the world would think of her as not good enough. It was so ridiculous he just couldn't stop himself from wanting to laugh at her again.

"Sigyn, if anyone is going to think poorly of either of us, it's going to be that I'm not good enough for you," he informed her. "Trust me, I'm not lying about that. If anything, I might be condemning you to disdain because you're marrying a trickster prince who everyone despises."

"They don't-" she started weakly, but he gave her a frank look and she couldn't finish the lie, as kind as it would have been.

"I love you, Sigyn. All I want to do is show you how deep my commitment is. If I had wanted only your body, I would have just seduced you and left your and Theoric's relationship in tact."

She lay there, silent for a moment before he twitched his finger inside of her and she gave a little gasp.

"Well?"

"You really want a scatterbrain like me for a wife?" she asked with a moan.

"I solemnly swear that scattered brains are all I look for in a woman," he said in a mockingly deep-voiced tone as he put his hand to his chest. "Well, that and the luscious and sweet nectar I can enjoy from their mmmmph!"

She gave him a little glare as she covered his mouth before wiggling out from underneath of him and straightening her clothing. He watched her warily from the couch, wondering if he'd actually convinced her or had simply made her angry.

"You belong to me," she said softly, not facing him.

"Yes."

"All of you?"

"Forever."

"Then... I'll think about it," she said, turning back to face him. "A blessing from your family would put me much more at ease. They... well, they scare me. How do I know they don't blame me for your accident? It's because of our fight you weren't caring for yourself."

He stood up and hugged her tightly, barely able to resist the urge to pull her close and ravish her like he had the night before. It would be fitting, considering how badly she'd scared him with the thought she wouldn't accept him as a husband. Was the problem in her heart really with her own self worth? How could she think herself and not believe she was the one too good for him? After all, he was the scoundrel here.

Still, now that they were both being honest with their feelings, he had to admit this was exactly what he wanted with her. He wanted to be a good husband to her, to thank her everyday for accepting him so readily.

"So, you're basically saying yes once they do?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes... I suppose I am," she said smiling before burying her face into his chest and hugging him back. He smiled as well and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered softly. "No matter what happens, please don't ever doubt that."

He stood there with her, wondering if he should just cuddle with her or perhaps try to finish what he'd started when something caught his eye. Sitting on the table, both inconspicuous and jarring out at him as he watched it. He sighed and forced himself to pull away.

"I really should take care of that," he said, resigning himself to his fate as her eyes followed his gaze to what he was looking at.

"The letter to the Jotuns?" she guessed, to which he nodded.

He was surprised when she smiled and cupped his cheeks, kissing him on the lips.

"Write it quickly, and I'll take it to Heimdall myself so you can relax. Then I'll spend the rest of the day pampering you as much as you could possibly wish for. Does that sound agreeable to you, my darling?"

"What kind of pampering do you speak of?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Let's see," she said as she pulled him back to the couch with her. She maneuvered herself on the seats so she was sitting behind him, sort of cuddling against his back and holding him from behind, her knees wrapped around his waist. He didn't mind at all, and relaxed against her, even cuddling into her soft breasts.

"How about the kind where we're both naked, there are oils involved, we both end up screaming out in bliss and cuddle for hours on end afterward, and I have to change the sheets later?"

"If everyone pampered like you, we'd all look forward to sickness and injury," he groaned, already looking forward to it. He grabbed the letterbox, actually eager to write his reply and by done with it now.

While she cuddled him from behind, and read over his shoulder in curiosity he noted, he wrote the reply to the Jotuns on behalf of Asgard. Once he got started, he found it actually incredibly easy. He had a talent for words, and knew just what to say most times, when to be flattering or frank. He decided not to put too much emphasis on compliments or anything like that. No doubt the giants would see it as insulting or some sort of ruse.

After all, there was still sore spots between them. It was just best to acknowledge it. Anything else would be impolite.

So he kept it just to the facts. Yes, they were open to negotiation. No, they didn't want war either. He wrote down their instructions for the king as politely as he could though, explaining that Asgard expected him to come alone and that he would be guarded at all times. This was the trickiest part to work around, but he felt he put enough emphasis on the fact it was for everyone's safety and peace of mind so as not to appear rude.

He considered writing that he himself would be the ambassador Helblindi would have to do most of the negotiation and talks with, but decided to leave that part out. He had a feeling he was going to have to have many talks with the king of the frost giants and honestly he wanted to put all of it off until they were face to face. Besides, there was still the glaringly obvious fact he'd arranged for several of their deaths and he wasn't sure who else would see the letter. He wondered if they Jotuns would not want their king to go if they knew he'd be with their previous ruler's murderer.

No... executioner. Loki's actions had been far, far from murder in his own mind.

"Loki... you've pushed the quill right through the paper," Sigyn noted softly.

He suddenly looked down, broken from his black thoughts to see she was right. He'd jabbed it right through the paper and into her table.

"I uh... Well, I was just..." he murmured but she only kissed his back and hugged him again.

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling I know what you're thinking," she assured him. "It looks fine. Just sign and seal it. I'll send it off for you."

"With the hole in it?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I doubt they'll even notice," she said, though he wasn't sure if she was speaking truthfully or just placating him. He decided he didn't really care, and signed it with the flourish, just glad to have this little task over with. If this itself had caused him so much stress, he couldn't even imagine what the talks and negotiations would do to him.

He reminded himself firmly this would be for his own good in the long run, hopefully. Even if it wasn't, it was a way to prove himself to his father. That more than anything was reason enough to him to bare through with it.

"I'll be back soon," Sigyn assured him as she packed the box under her arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Get into the bath and wash up. I'll see you when I return from the gates."

He waited until she was out of the house to actually get up and make his way to her washroom, one of the few rooms of her home he'd never been into, never having a reason to. It was actually fairly cluttered in the place too, several jars scattered around the counters and sink, along with bottles and little boxes. In a completely unabashed curiosity, he looked through them and checked some of the labels. Some of them where skin lotions or soaps, but oddly enough most of them were medicines and herbs. He didn't understand why she was keeping them all in here until he went over to the bath, a huge white marble basin shaped tub that was intricately decorated with slivers of gold and silver running all over it. It was big enough to fit three people inside or more, and he shook his head. It was almost finer than some of the ones in the palace, and he wondered idly if her father had made this himself.

The water was hot and steaming, and when he looked inside, he saw several different types of crushed herbs inside of the water. Dried flowers rested on top, floating along and on the tub's edge there were many different types of lotion, all of them that were supposed to have a soothing effect for sore muscles.  
>She really was worried about him, to have set all this up. He wasn't about to let her effort go to waste either. He grabbed himself a few cloths to wash and later dry himself with from the small closet and set them aside as he peeled the bandages off. He really did feel better from yesterday, and he was sure all the stress relief Sigyn had provided for him had been the cause of that.<p>

"Tip-top shape soon enough, I hope," he groaned as he sank into the tub when ready. He moaned in bliss as the heated water moved over him, making his body immediately enjoy itself. It was easy to indulge and he ended up spending a good fifteen minutes just soaking in the scented water before he even grabbed the soap or rag to begin washing.

Loki took his time too, suddenly having no need to rush himself. He reasoned the longer he was soaking in the medicine the better off he'd be. His hair was scrubbed for a half hour at least, and he was just setting to wonder if there was any conditioner around when the door opened.

"You're still in there?" Sigyn asked from the doorway. He only groaned and dunked his head to get the soap out of his hair.

"I decided to start pamper time early," he explained to her.

"Without me?"

"Oh, don't worry. I saved the best pampering for you to do," he assured her with a sly grin. "Join me."

"I already bathed," she informed him.

"Then I'll get you dirty again," he promised her with a playful growl. "I will get out of this tub and chase you down wet and naked."

"That might be fun," she said, kicking the door shut and walking to the tub, discarding her clothing as she said so. "Is the water still hot?"

"Yes," he said. "It's wonderful. You have to try it."

She grinned and refrained from mentioning she'd been taking baths in it since she'd been little and knew exactly how it would feel, and just climbed in with him. Banter at this point would just be teasing him.

"Let me wash your back," she said, taking the soap from him.

"How are you going to do that facing me?" he asked, but she answered him without a word, sitting herself in his lap and weaving her hands behind him to begin spreading the soap. The position was entirely too provocative but he didn't dare protest it.

After all, the view was spectacular.

"You're beautiful," he said, as her body began to rub against his own, spreading the suds from his chest to her body. His reached out to touch her and she happily let him do so.

"You are as well," she told him, kissing him sweetly. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

"Sweet of you to say, considering you have Vanir as relatives."

"Mmmm, they don't compare to you. Your expressive eyes, the curve of your mouth when you smirk, the way you cock the head to the side when you're thinking," she murmured.

"So you have been watching me," he said in triumph.

"It was hard not to notice," she replied. "I thought they were only feelings of friendship. I never would have realized... Well, maybe I did a little."

"We were both foolish to ignore it," he said. "Those days are over now though."

"Yes," she whispered. "They are."

The soap fell into the water with a plop as she grabbed him by the back of his head and suddenly they were kissing wildly. His hands grabbed her just was roughly, kneading her backside as he pulled her against his stomach where his member was beginning to harden. It was trapped between his stomach and her womanhood, and he quickly lifted her to begin sliding her over it.

She moaned in his mouth with delight, and he ate up the sound as he devoured her mouth. Sucking on her tongue, he began moving his hips to rut against her.

"Loki, your ribs," she gasped out.

"Fuck my ribs, woman," he growled out. "I'll have you, no matter what it does to me."

The steam was getting to him, making him suddenly warm all over, especially for her. He'd probably have his way with her no matter what at this point. Turning her around, he leaned her over on the side of the tub and positioned herself between her legs.

"Loki... Loki what are you doing?" she asked as he pushed her hips to make her close her legs. His only response was a groan, his cock in between her milky white, soft thighs. If she had any more protests for his actions, they died to a whine in her throat as he began to move, rubbing against her in slick and hurried movements.

Her hands tightened on the edge of the tub, mewling out as he rutted against her and made her feel like she could melt right there in the water. His hand grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side as he began to bite at her throat, yanking slightly to force her to arch just the way he wanted her to.

"You're all mine, Sigyn," he groaned into her throat after a particularly harsh bite. "I'm going to do whatever I want with you."

"Ugh... yes, please," she panted out, biting on her bottom lip as his member rubbed right into her. It was driving her wild the way he was so close to entering her, yet he never did. It made her ache with a longing she'd never felt before, and she felt so empty all of a sudden. She wanted him inside of her, showing her the full extent of what it was like to be someone's lover. Suddenly she was just as eager for him to be healed up as he was wishing for, and the sooner the better.

Of course, this was probably just as dangerous to his cracked ribs, but when his hand snuck down and suddenly pushed against her clitoris, she screamed out loud in delight and found that was something she could worry about later.

The pace was getting faster, him on top of her and holding her in place as he slammed his hips into her backside over and over again. Water from the tub was all over the floor, with more and more of it splashing out with each of his thrusts. One of the bottles fell from the edge and landed on the floor with a crash, but Sigyn barely even heard it, nor could she find herself caring.

They were both too lost in the moment, not even talking any more. Like two animals, he growled and groaned over her while she whined and cooed out in her desire. She wanted more, and he wanted to give her more. His member felt so big against her, and she longed for the day when he would put it inside of her and make her reach orgasm after orgasm.

A scream tore through his throat, a split second warning before she felt him explode between her thighs, her skin feeling incredibly sticky now. Already wet from the water, she was a complete mess. Before she could move though, she felt a cloth between her legs, Loki washing the spunk off of her.

"You're so sweet," she said with a smile.

"Well, I was being rather lewd with you a moment ago," he sighed happily. He felt content at the moment and happy. She'd clearly enjoyed their little bath together and it made his ego swell. "You deserve me to clean you."

"Why?" she asked, turning in the tub to face him. There was an absolutely mouth watering way she eyed him at that moment, her foot rubbing suddenly against his member. "I'm just going to get dirty again."

He swallowed, wanting to take the foot and kiss her toes, slowly making his way to her inner thighs before... Well, there would be a lot he could do to her.  
>"Sigyn," he panted, crawling over her in the tub. "I'm going to do very sinful things to your body."<p>

"Yes, I had hoped you would."

"I'm going to show you body every bit of pleasure it can handle."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"And I'm going to totally ruin you for marriage to another man."

"Well, then it's a good thing you proposed," she assured him with a lick of her lips. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," he agreed with a snarl.

It was just too bad they never made it to the bedroom, on top of each other and moaning their respected partner's name as they moved together against a wall before they even reached the end of the hall. Loki was fairly sure Sigyn's neighbors were going to have to relocate if they didn't want to be kept up by all the screaming.

End of Chapter 20

This, this right here was so satisfying to write. You can not believe how much fun I had with this. I'm the kind of person who loves a romance where there is more fun to be had between a couple than just straight out sex, and I am sort of using Loki's injury to drag out all the things they can do together before he actually fully sleeps with her. He totally would have tried to go all the way with her by now if he could. Pretty sure she'd let him too.

After all, wouldn't you, ladies? Know I would.

It was also a lot of fun to write Sigyn, who has always been sexual since the start of the story really come out of it and get physical. From reading dirty books to sneaking slightly unprofessional peeks at her naked charge, she's certainly a girl who wouldn't shy away like some meek flower. She's still a virgin of course, but with a man she really loves she's certainly coming out of what shell she had. Good thing for Loki, because he really does need that "pampering".

If you enjoyed this little naught dalliance of a chapter, feel free to say so. I always love hearing from my readers.

Next chapter, back to the plot and Jotuns.


End file.
